With A Little Help From My Friends
by Arashi'sBanjo
Summary: POTA TV Series. Urko mysteriously coerces one of his lieutenants to participate in his favorite pastime.  Meanwhile, Virdon, Galen and Burke just happen to be in the neighborhood…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Planet of the Apes is owned by 20th Century Fox, Pierre Boulle and anyone else who owns the rights.

Author's notes: This story was written purely for entertainment purposes only, and should not in any way be taken too seriously! The only profit I hope to gain is the reader's enjoyment. Any misspellings, grammatical errors and plot clichés are clearly the fault of this author and her beta readers.

Genre: Adventure/Mystery

Warning: Mild species epithets! (Apes insulting humans with slurs.)

Happy reading!

Arashi the Banjo Cat.

With A Little Help From My Friends

Chapter 1

Part 1

One pleasant, early autumn afternoon, two patrol gorillas leisurely trotted their black mounts down a peaceful country road.

"I can't believe Xuke will be starting high school this year!" The first gorilla said to the other one. "In four years he'll be attending the Military Academy!" He whistled in disbelief. "Where has the time gone?"

"I know what you mean," the other gorilla answered. "It seems like only yesterday when I held my newborn daughter for the first time! Now she's engaged to be married next spring!"

The first patrol ape reined his horse to a sudden stop. "Listen! I hear a horse coming!"

The second ape halted his horse, and then motioned the first ape to follow him. Both gorillas rode off the road and waited-anxious to see the identity of the fast approaching rider. The simian pair squinted from the glare of the bright afternoon sun. As the mounted rider rapidly passed by, the apes stared in astonishment.

"It's that human again!" cried the second ape.

"After him!" yelled the first ape.

The gorillas spurred their horses into action and the chase was on!

The rider, a brown-haired teenaged boy, saw he was being pursued. He urged his brown steed to run faster. The horse obeyed, pounding the dirt in a sudden burst of speed. The gorillas pressed their mounts as well, but the distance between them and the human quickly widened. The boy was too far gone to try to catch, and the gorillas reined their horses back to a trot and gave up the pursuit.

"Blast! He got away again!" the second ape exclaimed.

"Don't worry! We'll catch him!" the first ape said assuredly. "Urko's camp is right up the road, so that human won't get too far!"

Once the boy realized he had left his pursers remotely behind, he slowed up his mount, cautiously approaching Urko's camp in a trot. The teenager jogged the horse past scattered groups of gorillas involved in various tasks. All activity in the camp ceased immediately, with every simian eye on the human as he rode by. When the boy saluted, a few apes chuckled in response, while most of them scowled in annoyance.

"How about that?" one gorilla loudly chortled. "Perdix actually taught his hairless-monkey how to salute!" His fellow gorillas within earshot laughed, then merrily added their own crude remarks.

The boy spotted an imposing white tent in the middle of the camp, the goal of his destination. He dismounted; straightening his black tunic, double-checking to ensure the bright red embroidered ape's head was centered perfectly on his chest. He pulled a cumbersome burlap tote from the saddle and slung it over his shoulder. One of the two guards outside of the large tent briefly disappeared inside, but seconds later, reappeared. He approached the young human and took his horse by the reins.

"Go on in," he told the boy. "Urko's waiting for you. I'll see to your horse."

"Thank…you, sir," the boy nodded, then snapped at attention and saluted the guard. The guard frowned irritably, waving the boy away.

The lad stepped inside and felt a foreboding atmosphere within. Urko, the Chief of Security, sat hunched over his crowded table, busily sifting through a pile of scrolls, while his sergeant stood mutely by.

After the boy saluted, the gorilla commander acknowledged the kid by motioning him to come closer.

"Well, if it isn't Perdix's hairless delivery monkey!" he said disdainfully at the teenager.

The boy drew from his bag, a paper-wrapped, oblong item. Bowing timidly, he presented it to Urko.

Urko impatiently opened the package and held the steaming loaf of bread up to the sergeant, allowing him a whiff. "Ah, Vinson," he drawled, "have you ever smelled bread this heavenly? Pay the boy, Vinson." He broke off a piece of bread and handed it to his sergeant, then tore himself off a slice.

Vinson greedily devoured the bread, then reached into one of his pockets and dropped a couple of coins in the boy's palm.

After he finished savoring the tasty morsel, the Security Chief's left hand grabbed an ink pen and quickly wrote on a blank sheet of paper. He rolled the paper and placed it in an empty cylinder. "Here, boy. Take this order back to your master's wife."

"Y-yes, sir." The teenager saluted once more then turned to leave. He almost reached the tent's entrance when Urko's shout stopped him cold.

"Hey!" he snapped. "I didn't dismiss you yet! Come back here."

The kid turned, his feet caught in fear's frozen grip.

"Damn it, boy, come here!" Urko growled impatiently. "I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to talk to you for a minute! You act as if I'm going to shoot you!"

"If you don't get your mongrel-butt over here," Vinson sternly warned the boy, "he _**will**_ shoot you!"

"I don't need your assistance to handle the boy, Vinson!" Urko hollered irritably.

"Yes, sir," came the sergeant's meek reply.

The boy bounded over to the ape commander's side, and lowered his head in submission.

Urko eyed the boy suspiciously. "Perdix taught you how to ride, didn't he?"

"Y-yes, s-sir," the boy nodded, keeping his eyes to the ground.

Urko yanked the youngster's chin upward with rough fingers. Peering into a pair of scared brown eyes, he barked, "Look at me when I talk to you!"

"Y-yes, s-sir!" the boy trembled as fear rippled through his stomach.

Reaching over his desk, the simian commandant snatched a particular scroll and slapped it in the youngster's palm. "Here! Take this message back to your master. I want you to deliver it to him personally, because it's very important he receives it. You understand, boy?"

The youth's head vigorously nodded. "Y-yes, sir," he stammered. "I-I'll make s-sure he-he gets it, s-sir! I'll…I'll put it-it in his hand…myself, sir!"

"Good. That is all. You're dismissed."

"Y-yes sir." The boy securely tucked the scroll into his gunnysack, saluted Urko one last time, then hurriedly left the tent.

The guard, attending the youth's horse, handed the reins over to the boy, whom respectfully saluted him in return.

"There you are!" called a voice, accompanied by heavy hoof beats.

The boy looked up and spotted his two mounted pursers trotting towards him.

"Well, boy, looks like you've done it again!" The first ape said unhappily. "You've managed to outrun us once more! We couldn't have caught you, even if we had a ten foot pole with a noose on the end!" His aggravated tone turned into one of mutual respect. "Perdix was right about the spotted horse," he told his mounted comrade. "He's perfect for this task!"

"That's because no ape in his right mind would ride such a damned ugly nag in the first place!" one of Urko's soldiers cut in tauntingly. "Look at him! His mane and tail are ratty, he's scrawny-looking, and he looks like he's wearing an ink-stained blanket on his butt!" He wildly gestured at the boy and horse. "Yeah, tell Perdix they're perfect for each other!" His comment stirred a howl of laughter from his fellow troopers.

"He may be one damned ugly nag," the second rider agreed with a laugh, "but he runs like the wind! And that's what's important to Perdix! You both did real good, boy…for a couple of butt-ugly pack mules!" he smirked delightfully. "Perdix and his wife will be so pleased, they might even give you two lumps of sugar! What do you think about that, boy?"

As the youth stared at the ground in crestfallen silence, his horse stirred up the dirt with an eager fore hoof. Prodding his rider with his nose, he whinnied loudly as if to say, 'Hurry up and get on! Time's a-wasting! Let's go!'

All the apes chuckled hilariously.

"You'd better get going, boy!" the second rider wryly dismissed the lad. "Your horse is in a big hurry to get back! If he leaves without you, he just might get your share of the reward!"

"Yes, sir," the boy mumbled with a half-hearted saluted. He climbed aboard his unique colored mount, and the pair cantered back through the camp. The sight of the open road excited the horse, causing him to nervously stamp his hooves and toss his head. The boy calmed the animal, then lightly nudged him into a full gallop. The speckled russet horse needed no urging. He ran-not because he had to, but because he wanted to! He ran like a whirlwind. He _**was **_a whirlwind!

Alan Virdon, Galen, and Pete Burke stood on the sandy road overlooking the Pacific Ocean, as it was known during the astronauts' time. Virdon led the way, followed by Galen, with Burke bringing up the rear.

Burke inhaled the cool afternoon breeze, while enjoying the feel of the wind rustling through his dark hair. He took a quick glance around, then noted uneasily, "Hey, Alan, this place looks very familiar. Do you have any idea of where we are?"

"Yeah, we're near Sandy Point," Virdon replied, gazing melancholically at the ocean's horizon.

Burke's dark eyes smoldered. "You brought us back here to Dragoon country?" he cried. "Are you crazy? Why?"

"I thought it would be nice to visit Fauna and Sestus again," Virdon said attempting to calm Pete's temper. "We haven't seen them in three years. Besides, we _**had**_ to come this way to keep Urko and his men confused. He's keeping track of our movements through a series of sightings and reports. He's trying to predict where we're going so he can catch us!" He looked at Galen. "According to your third cousin, George, Urko believes we've headed east, so we'll go west. Hopefully, we've bought us enough time to keep a few days ahead of him, before he realizes he's on another wild goose chase."

Galen smirked at the thought of Urko chasing wild geese. Another reassuring notion quickly replaced it. "I'm sure things are quieter here, now the Dragoons are gone," he commented.

"I don't know," Virdon said doubtfully. "Just because Zon is in prison doesn't mean the end of the Dragoons. This whole thing could start right up again, if the circumstance is right. We've seen this sort of

thing happen again and again back in our time."

"Maybe not," Galen answered confidently. "Zon's followers turned against him when they learned the truth of how Lucian died."

"Yeah, but what if another ape dies and the humans get blamed again?" Burke asked worriedly. "What's to stop another ape from picking up Zon's torch and carrying on?"

Galen sighed. "I suppose we'll have to help Perdix capture that ape, too. I hope he's still the police chief here. He's one of the few decent gorillas we've met since Kava, Zako and Joppa."

"Yeah, he was decent enough," Burke stated dryly. "But I really have no desire to see him again! I didn't care too much for his hospitality!"

"Me neither!" Virdon agreed. "Come on. Let's try to find Sestus and Fauna's place. I'm sure they'll let us stay a couple of days, in exchange for a few chores to pay for our room and board." He switched his backpack from one shoulder to the other, then continued to lead the way to Sestus and Fauna's home.

Part 2

Lieutenant Perdix sat behind his desk, staring disappointedly at his visiting commander. "But sir," he complained. "This is the third time you've denied my request! All I am asking for are five additional police officers!"

Urko smiled civilly. "I understand your concerns, Perdix, but you have to understand my position as well. I've reviewed your logbooks-again-as well as Prefect Mikko's reports from the past year, and I _**still**_ haven't found any legitimate grounds to grant the additional personnel you keep requesting. If this were Central City, I could understand your need for more gorillas." He gestured at the neatly stacked reports and the log books on Perdix's desk. "As I see it, most of your reported cases are internal human and ape problems; thefts, disorderly conduct, and so forth. Your garrison doesn't seem to have a problem dealing with them, so why the need for additional gorillas?"

Perdix rankled at Urko's indifference. "That's not _**why**_ I keep requesting additional gorillas! I _**need**_ more police to deal with the Dragoons!"

"The Dragoons?" Urko asked unconcerned. "I thought you stopped them, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did!" Perdix uttered in vexation. "But I could've used some extra hands to help me catch them! Besides, I had to put half of my force on suspension for six months because they _**were**_ Dragoons! I'm worried there's another overzealous ape out there, who's just itching for an opportunity to pick up and carry on where Zon left off! I don't want to get caught shorthanded again; especially if I have to deal with another group of vigilante yahoos who feel they need to take the law into their own hands!"

Urko shrugged. "Well, you haven't had any major trouble since, have you? Human or ape?"

"No," Perdix answered sullenly. "We haven't had anymore trouble since the Dragoons. Not yet, anyway." He made one more appeal to gain Urko's support. "But sir, what about those three wanted fugitives that are running around loose out there? What if _**they**_ suddenly show up here?"

The Chief of Security cackled. "You can't be serious, Perdix! _**You**_, who single handedly captured the Dragoons, can't handle three wanted fugitives?"

_**Apparently, you can't handle them either**_, Perdix silently fumed, _**or you would have caught them yourself by now**_!

"All right, Perdix," Urko said in concession, aiming to appease his irked lieutenant. "I'll give your request some further consideration, but I highly doubt that I'll change my mind on the matter."

"Thank you, sir," the garrison commander replied half-heartedly. "About your message, you also wanted to see me about the boy?"

"Yes," Urko nodded. "That was the main reason why I'm here."

Perdix braced himself for another intense disagreement. "I know you're not at all happy about the boy, but Zaius and the High Council _**did**_ give me permission to use him as my courier."

"But _**only**_ on a trial basis, Perdix," Urko gladly reminded him.

"Yes, which, by the way, ties into my request for additional officers. Since my request keeps being denied, I've had no choice but to adapt and improvise. With Drexel reassigned to other duties, I thought Nicky could handle the courier job as well as any ape." Perdix continued proudly. "And, I am happy to report, not only has the boy worked out better than I expected, but it is one less position to fill, _**and**_ one less gorilla to pay!" He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Urko. "I received this letter from Zaius, stating how pleased he is on the job I've done with Nicky. He wants to send an envoy here sometime soon to observe the boy for himself."

Urko sourly glanced at the letter, then tossed it back on Perdix's desk. "Yes, maybe Zaius can see the advantage of using a hairless-monkey as a courier, but I'm still not entirely convinced!" He gazed hard at his lieutenant and firmly asked, "Can you honesty say you fully _**trust**_ this human, Perdix?"

Perdix returned the intense unyielding stare. "Yes, Urko, I _**do **_trust him! Nicky is very loyal and obedient. He has proven himself a worthy asset to the garrison, and to my wife's bakery. Are you trying to get his riding privileges revoked, sir? Is that why you're here?"

Urko shook his head. "No, Perdix, I'm not trying to revoke the boy's riding privileges! If I had the power, believe me, I would! But unfortunately, that issue is a done deal. The Council voted, and there's nothing I can do about it anyhow." A hopeful grin slowly curled upon Urko's lips. "Unless… the boy disobeyed you, then he can be publicly executed for insubordination!" He snickered as he savored the thought of being the one who pulled the trigger! He allowed himself a few more seconds to relish the idea, then returned the conversation on the real purpose of his dropping by. "Actually, the reason why I'm here is because I have a proposition for you, Perdix. I want to race my best horse, Tusan, against your spotted horse."

Total surprise filled Perdix's face. "Sir? Did I just hear you right? You want to race your horse against my horse?"

"Yes, that's right. A horse race, between your horse and mine."

"What?" Perdix replied amusingly. "Are you serious, sir? Is this a joke?"

Urko stared back with unblinking steely eyes. "No, it's not a joke. I _**am**_ serious! I'm challenging your horse to a race against my horse!"

"I don't understand, sir. Why would you want to challenge _**me**_ to a race?" Perdix inquired curiously. "I'm not a prefect! I don't even own any racehorses!" He peered at Urko as if he had lost his mind! "Quando's not a racehorse, he's just a courier horse!"

Urko chuckled jovially. "Your horse may only be a courier horse, but he's still fast. He has to be if he's delivering messages, mail, and the occasional baked goods for your wife. Come on, Perdix, I'm just proposing a friendly little contest! It's the end of racing season, and our race wouldn't be an official race, like if I were racing one of the prefects. Besides, I have a reason for this race."

Perdix raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"You remember that race I had in Venton against Barlow three years ago, don't you?"

"I didn't see it, but I heard about it. Why?"

Urko leaned casually back in his chair in front of Perdix's desk. "Well, after I saw how good a rider that criminal Virdon was, I thought maybe we should start using human jockeys instead. Since injuries and death are a risky part of racing, I think that human jockeys will save the lives of my apes."

Perdix leaned forward on his elbows and propped his chin on his interlocking hands. "Go on."

"Kagen-my best rider-took a nasty spill off of Tusan and lost the race against your district prefect, Mikko, last month," said Urko. "Thank goodness, it was only a few bruises and a broken leg, but it would be an unfortunate and tragic situation, if one of my gorillas ended up seriously injured or killed during a race. But if a human was injured or killed, it wouldn't be a big loss. We'll just get another one to replace him! I've already discussed this with Zaius and the Council, and they've agreed that we can use human jockeys on a trail basis. We can start training them for next season."

Perdix settled back in his chair. "So actually this race, since it's not an official race, is nothing more than an experiment to see if human jockeys would be practical?"

"Yes," the ape commander-in-chief eagerly replied. "And since this is still a race, though not officially a race, I'm willing to wager five hundred notes. And, as a gesture of my generosity, I'm even willing to grant you the additional gorillas you've been requesting, that is-_**if**_ you win."

Perdix eyed Urko mistrustfully. "And if I lose?"

"If you lose, your winery belongs to me," Urko simply said.

The garrison commander's mouth dropped. "My winery? No! Out of the question!" he cried. "That winery has been in my family for three generations! My grandfather founded that winery!" Perdix shot from his chair. "I'm sorry, sir, but I object! This isn't a race!" he exclaimed in appall. "This is a sham-and I want no part of this! It's not fair to run my horse, and the boy, in a race where they're clearly outmatched!"

Urko slowly and precariously rose from his seat. Leaning forward on Perdix's desk, he declared forbiddingly, "I'm not requesting you to race me against me, Perdix; I'm ordering you to race against me!"

Perdix meekly lowered his eyes. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. Forgive me for my outburst. It was rash and inexcusable, sir."

"And since you called this race a sham," the ape commander intoned, "you're lucky I haven't had you thrown in the brig for insubordination! If you refuse, Perdix, I'll have you demoted, _**or**_, have you transferred to Dorvado! The choice is yours, Lieutenant!"

Perdix's head sharply raised. "What? For refusing to race against you in an unofficial race?" he uttered incredulously. "But, sir-!" he started to protest, then stopped. Any further dispute would result in immediate disciplinary action. All the ape lieutenant could do was stare at his feet in suppressed anger. _**This isn't a friendly little contest, **_he thought disgustedly, _**this is a racketeering operation!**_ "I might as well just _**give**_ you my winery, sir!" he grumbled weakly. "Your horse is going to win, anyway!"

"I've already lost three races, so…maybe," Urko shrugged again, "…maybe not." His demeanor turned upbeat. "Aw, come on, Perdix! Don't have such a negative attitude! I'm the one who should be worried! You already have a human jockey, so you have the advantage! We'll race in two weeks. That should give you enough time to prepare your human and horse for the race. I should have a human jockey trained and ready by then."

Perdix regarded his commander with cold, fixed eyes. "All right, Urko!" he said sharply. "Fine, we'll race!"

"Excellent! I'm pleased that you so graciously accepted my invitation, Perdix!" Urko cooed with greasy delight. "It'll be a great pleasure, and I'm really looking forward to this! I'll contact you later with all the details." As he swaggered out of the office, a smug grin curved upon his muzzle. Yes, the Chief of Security was certainly going to enjoy _**this**_ day at the races-immensely!

The peaceful country road had separated from the ocean, and wound its way around the base of a small hillside. Galen, Virdon and Burke had stopped for a brief rest, hiding in a thicket just off the side of the road.

"I think Sestus and Fauna's place is a little further than we remembered," Burke said tiredly. "Are you sure we're near Sandy Point?"

"We have to be," Virdon insisted, as he swiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "I remember the road cutting around this hillside, then ending up back by the ocean. And that's where Sandy Poi-"

"Baa! Baa!"

The three friends were on their feet in an instant.

"Did you hear that?" Burke whispered.

"Yes, it sounded just like a goat, or a sheep," Galen answered in a hushed voice.

"More precisely, a lamb," Virdon said, as the three of them glanced about.

"Baa! Baa!"

"There it is again," said Galen. "There must be sheep farm close by."

"Either that, or Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep," Burke noted lightly.

"Who's Little Bo-?" Galen started to ask. Before he could finish the question, Virdon and Burke ambled off in the direction of the bleating. Shrugging, Galen followed his friends.

Sure enough, just as Virdon had indicated, the fugitive trio saw a motherless lamb wandering nearby.

"It looks like it's only a few weeks old," whispered Virdon. "Let's see if we can try to catch it before a coyote gets to it first." He knelt on the ground and removed his backpack. Reaching inside, he pulled out a coiled rope and formed a loop on the end. Stooping, the blond man slowly stalked the lamb. He held out the noose, ready to catch the animal at the right moment. "Here, little fellow," purred Virdon, coaxing it to come to him. The lamb staggered around in a circle, calling for its mother, but no attempt to run. "Easy boy," whispered Virdon, as he inched closer. With a quick fling, the lariat snared the lamb by its neck. "Got him!" cried Virdon. The lamb fiercely shook its head and pulled in vain to free itself. Its frenzied kicking and bleating intensified as Virdon picked it up. "Easy now, easy!" He began caressing the frightened animal to calm it down.

"Now that we have him, what are we going to do with him?" asked Burke.

"Her," said Virdon.

"Her?" chorused Galen and Burke.

"Yes, he's a her."

Galen's horrified stare bounced between Virdon and Burke. "You're not going to kill her and eat her, are you?" he asked with revulsion. He had unpleasantly witnessed his two friends trap, cook and eat small game before.

"No, Galen!" snapped Virdon. He took offense that Galen thought he and Burke would do such a thing! "We're going to find out where she came from and take her back! It's the right thing to do!"

"And the only thing to do, Galen," Burke added, "because Alan and I don't really care for lamb chop-"

"What are you doing with that lamb? You put her down right now!"

A shepherd boy, no more than a decade and a half old, with black, shoulder-length hair, stood before the trio, in a crouched position. He gripped his staff as a weapon, ready for a fight! When the boy realized Galen was an ape, he instantly tossed aside his rod and dropped to the ground at the chimp's feet. "I'm so sorry, sir!" he whimpered. "Please, don't kill me, sir! Take the lamb, she's yours, but please, don't kill me!" the boy begged pitifully. "I'm sorry I offended you, sir! Please, take the lamb! She's yours!"

Galen knelt down and took the lad by his shoulders. "Calm down, now! Take it easy!" he said soothingly. He helped the boy to his feet. "I'm not going to kill you! Come on, standup!"

"Are you going to have your slaves kill me?" the shepherd asked fearfully.

"Heavens, no!" Galen exclaimed. "They're not my slaves! They're my friends, and they aren't going to kill you either!"

The young sheepherder gazed timidly up at Galen. "You're not? But you wanted the lamb and I tried to stop you! You deserve to kill me! A human is always killed for being disrespectful to an ape!"

"We're not going to kill you!" the ape reassured him. "And we certainly don't want your lamb! My friends and I found her lost here in the bushes. We're just trying to get her safely home."

"We didn't want the coyotes or the mountain lions to get her," added Virdon, handing the lamb's tether to the boy.

"You don't want the lamb for meat?" the shepherd asked in confusion.

Burke grimaced as he held up his hands. "Thanks, but no thanks! None of us really care for mutton!"

The shepherd boy picked up his staff and bowed deeply. "Thank you, sirs! Thank you, thank you!" he repeated graciously. "Thank you for sparing my life, and the lamb, too! Won't you come and have dinner with us? I want Papa, Mama, and my sisters to meet the ones who granted me mercy! Won't you honor our humble home with your presence? Please?" He gazed at the three friends expectantly. "My name is Lowell."

Galen held out his paw with a smile. "Pleased to meet you, Lowell. I'm Phoebus, and these are my friends, Alar and Pargo. We would be glad to have dinner at your house."

Virdon shook Lowell's hand. "It'll be a pleasure to meet your father, Lowell," he said amiably. "What's your father's name, son?"

"His name is Ricco, sir," the boy simply replied.

A stunned look covered Galen's face. He wobbled on his feet, and the two men rushed to steady him.

"Are you all right, sir?" Lowell asked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no," Galen stammered weakly, still supported by the astronauts. "It-it's just that-that I was surprised to hear that your father is Ricco! I-I've heard so much about him! I've been told his sheep produce the finest wool ever made! It will be an honor to finally meet him!"

"Thank you, sir. I'll take you to him now. This way, sirs." Lowell gently tugged on the rope, and the lamb followed him out of the thicket and up the hillside.

Once Lowell was out of earshot, Virdon softly asked, "Galen, what's wrong?"

"You're as green as grass!" Burke whispered uneasily.

"I am!" Galen exhaled noisily. "Do you remember me telling you about Ricco?"

Burke's face suddenly paled. "Wasn't he the one who almost became the Dragoons' next victim?"

Galen nodded. "Yes! Oh, Alan! Pete! You just don't know _**how**_ close Ricco and his family came to being the Dragoons' next victims!"

"Thank God you were at that meeting that night!" Virdon said ominously.

Galen closed his eyes, attempting to erase the unpleasant memory from his mind. "Please, don't remind me!"

Lowell turned and called worriedly, "Are you sure you're all right, Phoebus, sir?"

"Oh, yes, Lowell, I'm all right." Galen became his cheerful self again. "I just had to catch my breath, that's all. But I'm fine now, thank you."

"Good, good!" The youth said happily. "Do you like black-eyed peas and potatoes, with biscuits, sirs? That's what Mama and my sisters are cooking for dinner."

Galen instantly perked up at the prospect of a good vegetarian meal. "That sounds delightful!" he said keenly. "My friends and I can't wait!"

"Yes," Virdon agreed. "We're mighty hungry, and potatoes, black-eyed peas and biscuits sound really delicious!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" urged Burke as he grabbed his backpack. "Lead the way, young shepherd!"

A wide smile spread on Lowell's face as he merrily led his lamb and his three new friends home.

Virdon, Burke and Galen trudged up the steep hill's side, struggling to keep up with the nimble shepherd boy. When they finally reached the top, the three friends were highly relieved to encounter a dense forest on level ground.

"How much further is your house, Lowell?" Virdon asked wearily.

"Not much, sir," Lowell replied pleasantly. "It's just through the woods."

Virdon estimated the trek through the trees to be an additional three to five miles. Since the thick forest provided protective cover, it made the hike a little less hazardous.

Burke pointed at the wide band of soft glowing light that parted the trees ahead. "I think that's our light at the end of the tunnel!"

The sound of bleating sheep caused Lowell to stop abruptly and scoop the lamb up in his arms. With a toss of his head, he gestured at the modest farm nestled within a picturesque meadow, spread out before them. "There it is, sirs. My home," he told them. He gazed expectantly at Galen. "With your permission, sir, may I return the lamb to her ewe first? Then I'll take you to meet my family."

Galen kindly nodded. "Of course you may, my young friend. We'll just follow along."

Lowell glanced uneasily between the two men and the chimpanzee. "Forgive me, sirs, but I think it's best for you to wait for me here. If Old Brogan sees you, he might attack you!"

Galen, Burke and Virdon exchanged curious looks.

"Who's Old Brogan?" asked Burke.

"He's the herd's alpha ram," Lowell replied. "Old Brogan has always been protective of the ewes. Now that rutting season is upon us, he's really aggressive! Three days ago, Papa was filling the feeding troughs when Old Brogan suddenly charged! Luckily, Papa saw him coming and he was able to fend him off with his rod." The youth smiled assuredly. "Don't worry, sirs. I can handle Old Brogan! If he tries to attack me, I'll strike him across his nose with this!" Lowell tightened his grip on his shepherd's staff to emphasize his point.

"I'll come along, just in case," Virdon offered. "It's all right, Lowell. I've had some experience with sheep before," he continued, before Lowell had a chance to reply. "We had some sheep on our farm when I was about your age, so I know how to handle those ornery rams."

"Well…" Lowell threw Virdon a hesitant look, then glanced about the field. "All right, sir." With his staff, he pointed at one particularly large ram grazing alone at the far side of the meadow. "That's him. That's Old Brogan." He handed Virdon his herding stick. "Be careful, sir. Old Brogan is very strong, and very unpredictable. It depends on what kind of mood he's in. Some days, he'll leave us alone. Other days, he's watching us, as if he feels we're some sort of threat to the herd."

"Talk about biting the hand that feeds you," Burke noted lightly.

"Oh, yes, he's done that before, too," Lowell replied solemnly.

"No," Burke said with a smile. "What I meant was, after all you've done for him and the flock; caring for and protecting them, that's how he repays you-by attacking you! 'Biting the hand that feeds you' is an old saying where I come from."

"Biting the hand that feeds you," Lowell recited thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's Old Brogan, all right! I'll have to remember to tell Papa about that." Tightening his hold on the already squirming lamb, the shepherd boy motioned the blond astronaut to follow him. Galen and Burke watched in wonderment as Lowell picked his way through the grazing identical-looking sheep to find the right ewe. Virdon followed behind, guarding Lowell's back, in case the cantankerous ram decided to charge. After reuniting the lamb with her mother, Lowell and Virdon hastily returned for Galen and Burke. Old Brogan, meanwhile, still busily browsed on the other side of the grassland; either ignoring, or unaware of the activity taking place.

"Lowell!" called a voice behind them.

Lowell and his three friends whirled in time to see a middle-aged lanky man carrying a shepherd's staff emerge from the forest.

"Papa!" Lowell excitedly trotted up to meet his father. "Papa, we've found her! We found the lamb and returned her to her mother."

"That's good, son. I'm glad to hear that." The man studied the fugitive trio with intense brown eyes. "Lowell, who are these people? You've brought strangers here!" he said suspiciously. "And one of them is an ape!"

"They're not strangers, Papa. They're my friends," Lowell replied. "They helped me find the lamb and bring her home. This is Phoebus, Alar and Pargo."

"You must be Ricco," Galen said pleasantly, extending his paw. "It's a pleasure to meet you! How do you do?" And Galen sincerely _**was**_ pleased to meet the man whom almost met his demise by the Dragoons' hand!

The seasoned sheepherder instantly recoiled at the chimpanzee's hand, then slowly and tentatively accepted the ape's greeting. "I'm-I'm fine, thank you, sir." Just as quickly, he released Galen's hand, and protectively pulled Lowell to his side. _**Who are you? Where do you come from? Why are you here? And what are your intentions? **_These, and a dozen more unpleasant questions rambled in his mind…

Sensing the man's fearful presumptions, Galen gently spoke, "We are strangers, but we mean you no harm. My friends and I are travelers. We happened to be resting by the road, when we saw your lamb running around loose. We didn't want her to get killed and eaten by some predator."

"Then…you're not going to kill us and take our lamb?" Ricco asked cautiously.

"No, of course not," Virdon added warmly. "Lowell thought the same thing, but believe me, stealing your lamb is the furthest thing from our minds. We don't have any reason to steal your lamb. As you can see, Phoebus doesn't eat meat. And Pargo and I don't really like lamb."

"They're telling the truth, Papa!" Lowell insisted. "They helped me find the lamb, and I wanted to thank them by inviting them home for dinner."

Ricco's face turned pallid in dismay. "You've invited them home for dinner?" he sputtered in a panic.

"Yes, Papa." Lowell cast his father a concerned look. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"No, son." Ricco smiled fondly, despite his forlorn mood. "No, son, it's only right to repay your friends for their kindness, but sadly, we're just poor shepherds. Your friends might not appreciate our-our meager offering." He raked a nervous hand through his shaggy black hair, worrying about this predicament Lowell had unintentionally brought upon them. Turing to the fugitives, he implored, "Please, sirs, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid our food sources here are very limited and not at all like the rich food you're accustomed to in the big cities. I hope you don't take offense at our humble meal, but biscuits, black-eyed peas, and potatoes are all we have to offer you."

Galen placed a reassuring palm on Ricco's shoulder. "Why, we're not offended at all, my good man! Not at all! It's been awhile since we've had a good home-cooked meal, and we're looking forward to this!"

"And we really appreciate the offer, too. Thanks, Ricco, Lowell," Virdon chimed in, as Burke echoed his sentiments.

Ricco's farm consisted of a crude four-room cabin, with a barn which appeared to be constructed from wood scraps and logs. As Ricco introduced his family to the runaway trio, Lowell busily sat three more place settings at the table. Meanwhile, Ricco's wife Emmylou, and teen daughters Meredith and Patrina, remained fearfully huddled by the fireplace.

Emmylou reluctantly separated herself from Meredith and Patrina. Sweeping an inviting hand at the table, she nervously stuttered, "Please, sit-sit down. As-as soon as the biscuits are done, dinner will be ready."

"It smells delicious, ma'am," Virdon noted hungrily.

"Thank you," Emmylou quietly replied as she turned her attention to the huge bubbling pots on the glowing hearth. She began ladling steaming vegetables on wooden plates. Meredith took the filled plates and served their unusual guests, while Patrina retrieved the hot biscuits and sat them in the center of the table. Galen, Virdon and Burke waited for their hosts to serve themselves before they began eating.

"You remind me so much of Lucian, Phoebus," Lowell told Galen. "He was a friend who used to come around every two weeks to visit us. He was always helping us with the sheep-" the boy's head bowed and his voice broke off sorrowfully, "but not anymore."

"I know," Galen said, placing a sympathetic hand on Lowell's arm. "We heard what happened to Lucian, and we're very sorry, Lowell." His expression turned distasteful. "It's disgusting how many innocent humans ended up hurt or dead, and all because of a vicious lie!" he said bitterly. "It almost makes me ashamed to be an ape!"

"Well, let's not forget," Virdon reminded Galen, "Lucian's daughter, Fauna, suffered, too."

Ricco nodded in sad accordance. "We're just glad Perdix was able to catch those really responsible for Lucian's death, and for stopping those terrible Dragoons," he said contentedly. "He promised the Dragoons would be punished for what they've done."

Emmylou added joyfully, "When Perdix came and told us the news, we were so grateful we insisted he stay for dinner."

"I hope he accepted!" Burke said as he eagerly reached for another biscuit. "If he didn't, he doesn't know what he's missing! This is good! Especially the biscuits!"

"Thank you," Emmylou smiled coyly. "I'm glad everyone's enjoying it."

"Perdix didn't have time to join us for dinner," Ricco stated, "but he did accept a slice of Emmylou's apple cake." He winked playfully at Emmylou, whose cheeks instantly resembled a pair of the red fruit. He suddenly rose and sauntered by the window. Pulling aside the old faded cloth that served as a curtain, the shepherd quickly peeked outside. "You will stay the night, won't you?" he asked hopefully. "It'll be dark soon and it's not safe to be outside after dark. There are wild animals that prowl the night, looking for prey. They've been known to attack both humans and apes." He gestured at the sitting room area. "You can sleep here, inside, where it's safe. We can make some pallets with pillows and blankets, so you can sleep by the fireplace in case it gets chilly."

"That's very kind of you, Ricco," Virdon gladly accepted the offer. "Thank you very much."

"It's my turn to take the first watch, so Phoebus can have my bed tonight, Papa," Lowell quickly suggested.

"First watch?" the fugitive trio chorused suspiciously. "First watch for what?" An image of the Dragoons racing toward the farm, with torches alit, suddenly filled their minds!

"The flock," said Lowell. "Papa, my sisters and I take turns watching the flock during the night. As Papa said, there's wild animals that hunt at night. So far, we've been very lucky. We've only lost three sheep this year to coyotes and mountain lions."

"Maybe I should come with you," said Virdon worriedly. "Especially if there's bears and wolves out there."

"You can come along if you like, but you don't have to, Alar," said Lowell. "I'll only be guarding the sheep for a couple of hours, then Papa and my sisters will come and take over for the rest of the night." The lad smiled assuredly to ease Virdon's concerns. "It's all right, Alar, I'll be fine. This is how we guard the sheep at night,"

"We appreciate your concern, Alar," Ricco added with a hint of umbrage, "but don't worry about Lowell! I would _**never**_ put my children in any danger! They always come for me at the first sign of trouble."

"I'm sorry," Virdon apologized awkwardly. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful. It's just that I, too, have a son. I guess I'm just being a concerned parent."

"No need to apologize, I understand." Ricco cupped a welcomed hand on Virdon's shoulder. "In the near future, hopefully it won't be so difficult to guard the sheep at night. My brother's sheep dog had puppies last year, and he's giving us two of them, so it'll be easier to guard the flock both day and night. And the dogs can help herd the flock between the spring and winter grazing grounds."

Virdon's face quickly brightened at this unexpected announcement. "That's wonderful, Ricco! When are you getting the dogs?"

"Next month," Ricco answered. "Palo should have them fully trained by them."

Burke nudged Lowell teasingly. "Just make sure your uncle gives you some dogs that can handle Old Brogan!"

"If these dogs are like their sire, Vargas, they'll be able to handle anything!" laughed Lowell. "Uncle Palo's flock has an alpha ram that's bigger and meaner than Old Brogan!"

As Patrina and Meredith cleaned up after dinner, Emmylou began lighting candled sconces, an indication that evening had arrived.

"In the morning, the girls and I will have breakfast ready for you," she said.

"Thank you very much," Galen gladly said. His brow then furrowed in trepidation. "You're not by any chance serving lamb, are you?"

"Lamb? Oh, no, sir, never! Turkey, rabbit and squirrel, yes, when we can catch them. But lamb? No," Emmylou truthfully answered. She smiled soothingly at Galen. "It's all right, sir. We're having dried fruit fritters and porridge for breakfast tomorrow." Her guarantee of a meatless morning meal satisfied the chimpanzee; but her next statement completely stunned the three friends. "We really don't eat lamb anyway, because we can't afford it."

"What?" asked Burke curiously. "You can't afford to eat lamb? How's that, when you have a whole flock of mutton out there?"

"You see, wool is our livelihood," Ricco explained. "Shearing season is only once a year and we need every available animal to produce as much wool as possible. Wool is very valuable to us, and we use it to barter for food, clothes and supplies. That's why we can't afford to sacrifice even one animal for meat." Ricco stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Besides, I'm a coward when it comes to slaughtering livestock. I just can't do it!" he admitted. "Even when I'm forced to put down an old or sick animal, I have to gather all my strength just to go through with it!" He paused, gazing at his guests with melancholy eyes. "You must think I'm crazy, feeling this way about a flock of sheep!"

"No, not really," Virdon readily agreed. "It's no different than having the same feelings for a dog or a cat, or even a cow."

Ricco and Emmylou helped the astronauts and Lowell bed down by the fireplace. Galen had made himself at home in Lowell's bed, while Virdon decided to join the shepherd boy on his watch under the cool, star-filled ebony skies. After the chores were finished, and the candles snuffed out, the humble four-roomed cabin had finally settled down for the night.

Part 3

The early fall morning had brought two mounted strangers, a young male ape and a juvenile human female, to the village of Thalassa. As the odd pair leisurely trotted down the main dirt throughway, they found themselves the center of every bystander's attention. The girl, atop a bay molly mule, was clearly on edge, while her simian master seemed unconcerned over the growing interest the two were garnering.

The ape reined his palomino to a stop in front of the local hotel. He dismounted and motioned the girl to do the same. Looking over the inn's exterior, he cheerfully told the girl, "We'll get us a room here first, then we'll check in with the prefect."

"May I lay down for a bit when we get the room, Gentza?" the girl asked miserably. "I don't feel so good."

"Are you still having cramps, dear?" Gentza asked concerned.

The human winced and exhaled nosily. "Yes, sir. But at least they not as bad as they were this morning."

Gentza placed a sympathetic hand on the girl's shoulder. "Well, that's good to hear. I'll get you some more gingerroot, and then you can lie down for awhile."

"Thank you, sir," the girl replied gratefully.

The ape fetched a small glass vial from his saddlebag. He tapped out two beige tablets in the girl's palm, then retrieved her canteen from the mule. "Here, Aunni, take these," he instructed her.

"Thank you, sir." Aunni quickly swallowed the gingerroot pills with a huge swig of water. Her face grimaced from the burning bitter taste. She downed another two gulps, then dried her lips and chin on the back of her hand.

Gentza patted the girl affectionately. "Come, Aunni. Let's go get us a room."

As the simian and the teenager sauntered to the inn's entrance, an uneasy feeling rose within them. A mixed group of apes stood uncomfortably close by, wearing foul expressions. Gentza cordially greeted the apes, while keeping a protective arm around Aunni. The apes reciprocated with silent, hostile stares. Aunni's anxious brown eyes glanced up at Gentza, who reassured her with a kind look.

"Come along, my dear." Gentza quickly escorted the girl over the hotel's threshold.

Inside, the ape and the lass quickly glanced around the small reception area. A long counter paralleled a sidewall, while four wooden chairs and a table decorated the room. Gentza had Aunni wait in one of the chairs while he spoke to the innkeeper.

"May I help you?" the female gorilla behind the counter pleasantly asked.

"Ah, yes. Good morning, ma'am. I wish to rent a room for three days," Gentza requested. "How much are your daily and weekly rates?"

"It's twenty notes a night, a hundred and forty a week; to be paid in advance." The proprietor said firmly, as she opened her guest registry logbook.

"Yes, of course, I understand." Gentza leaned against the counter, nodding agreeably. His right hand popped out from under his black cloak. "My name is Gentza," he introduced himself. "How do you do?"

"Telli," the owner said, shaking Gentza's paw. "Pleased to meet you. You're lucky you came when you did. I only have two rooms left. Everyone's in town for the big race. Are you here for the race?"

"No, ma'am," Gentza smiled wistfully. "I'm afraid not. This trip is strictly business. We're on special assignment from the High Council."

The ape-lady's head bobbed in surprise. "The High Council? Really? You've come all the way from Central City? If not for the race, then what brings you here to Thalassa?"

"As I was saying, we're on official business from the High Council," Gentza explained. "We're conducting a census on the human population. The girl and I are traveling through the various districts, and we'll need a place to stay while we're here."

"A human census?" scorned Telli. "Why does the High Council need a census to tell them how many humans there are? Don't they know the planet's just crawling with them?" She looked past Gentza and plainly acknowledged Aunni with a loathsome frown. "Speaking of which, I'm sorry, sir, but the girl can't stay here. Humans are not allowed."

"It's all right, ma'am," Gentza reassured the proprietor. "The girl is completely domesticated. She's well mannered, quiet, housebroken, and outhouse trained. I'll take full responsibility for her, and I'll pay for any damages, she might incur." He continued speaking before Telli had a chance to protest. "Since the Council is sponsoring this excursion, Councilor Zaius has authorized all lodging expenses to be covered as well. The Council is willing to offer you ninety notes for the three-day stay. That's ten a day more than what you're charging."

"In that case, I accept your offer," Telli eagerly replied with a smile. "Room nine is available, but-" the smile quickly vanished, "just for you, and _**only**_ you! The human will have to stay at the village livery. Humans are not allowed here."

"The village livery?" Gentza recoiled at the suggestion.

"Yes, the village livery is the only place in Thalassa where humans who accompany their masters are allowed to stay," Telli told him.

Gentza's fur bristled. "Aunni is _**not **_staying in a foul, filthy stable!" he cried indignantly. "She is _**not**_ a horse!" He began drumming his fingers on the counter impatiently. "My dear Telli, let me explain something to you. As I have already told you, we are on official business for the High Council; who's willing to compensate you for your time and trouble! Furthermore, the Council confirms the importance of my companion on this task! Which means…" he asserted strongly, "wherever I go-she goes!"

Telli angrily slapped the registry log closed. "My dear Gentza, I don't care if you're on official business for the High Council!" she snapped brashly. "I don't care about your census, or how important you think your human is! And I do not care if you are Councilor Zaius, himself! I am going to tell you again; for the third and last time, we do _**not**_ allow humans here! _**Period**_! Do you understand? If you wish to stay here, fine! You stay here-_**alone**_! Otherwise, you and your 'companion' have ten seconds to leave the premises, or I call the police!"

In response to the innkeeper's outburst, a gorilla-one of the apes from the group Gentza and Aunni encountered earlier-quickly barged into the check-in area, his rifle drawn and ready. "Is there a problem here, Telli?" he asked worriedly.

"No, Drexel," Telli breathed, recovering her composure. She gave the trooper an appreciative glance. "There's no problem. These two…were just leaving!"

Gentza sighed, and then stepped away from the counter. "All right, we'll leave! Come, Aunni," he motioned the girl to his side. "Is there any place around here that _**does**_ allow humans?" he hopefully inquired.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is!" Telli replied willingly. "If you're looking for a place that welcomes humans, I highly recommend Sandy Point. It's right on the beach. You can't miss it! You can stay there free, as long as you like! I hear Sandy Point has some of the nicest _**caves**_ in the world to stay at, wouldn't you agree, Drexel?"

"Yes, they are nice…if you're a bat!" he and Telli chuckled merrily.

"Thank you for the suggestion," Gentza said flatly, "you've been very helpful." He smiled drolly, then gladly informed Telli, "Zaius and the High Council will be pleased to know their valuable funding wasn't wasted on this…_**establishment**_!" He stressed the word in a foul tone. "I'm sure Sandy Point has better accommodations than _**this**_ place! Good day to you, ma'am, sir!" He turned to the girl. "Come, Aunni."

Then the odd twosome quickly departed.

Outside the hotel, Gentza made a quick visual sweep of the immediate area. Thankfully, the walkway was now empty of their unfriendly welcoming party.

"I swear that ape has the heart of a statue!" Gentza fumed. "A heart of nothing but cold, hard stone! It wouldn't have killed her to let us stay three days! Just three lousy days! I guess our pleasant company wasn't worth enduring thirty extra notes!"

Aunni leaned against the hitching post wearing a long face. "And I was looking forward to a nice hot bath," she said disappointedly. "Washing up in a bowl of cold water every day…it's just not the same as a hot bath." She hung her head over and whimpered, "Now it's that time of the month again, and I really feel icky!"

Gentza's nostrils twitched uncomfortably. "I know, dear. I need a bath myself. We'll ask the prefect if he knows someplace we can stay." He mused thoughtfully. "Maybe we should've done that in the first place. But we've never had this much trouble before, finding us a place to stay!" He placed a benevolent hand on the girl's shoulder. "How do you feel, Aunni? Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, sir," Aunni nodded, more at ease. "I feel much better. My stomach still hurts a little, but I'll be all right."

Gentza smiled, then patted the girl again. Down the street, he spotted the flying pennant that indicated the prefect's residence. "Come, Aunni," he said, as he mounted his horse. "Let's go see the prefect."

As the ape and the girl rode away, the diverse ape group poured out of hiding, and regrouped in front of the hotel. Drexel and Telli promptly joined them.

A female juvenile gorilla cut her way through the group and sidled up next to Telli. "See there, Mother?" she cried, pointing at the departing Gentza and Aunni. "I told you I saw a human riding a mule!"

Six angry primate voices pierced the air. "Yeah, we all did!"

Telli's eyes squinted, but not from the glare of the overhead sun. "That's the same two who were just in here causing trouble!" she growled. "Damn that Perdix! See what he's started? Watch the front desk, Rhawna! And tell Jacqueline I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Where are you going, Mother?" Rhawna asked.

"To see Perdix! _**Again!**_" Telli whirled angrily and stomped back inside the hotel.

Mikko, the District Prefect of Thalassa, sat composing his monthly report for the High Council, while Perdix leaned idly on the corner of his desk. The graying chimpanzee paused in his writing and said excitedly, "I can't believe Councilor Zaius is actually coming to Thalassa for the big race, Perdix! We've never had anyone of such importance come here before, and I want Zaius' stay to be perfect!"

"Yes, sir," Perdix dully replied, then quietly complained, "Personally, I'll be glad when this race is over and done with!"

Mary, Mikko's receptionist, opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. With a strange look on her face, she announced, "Prefect Mikko, there's a doctor here from Central City to see you, sir. He says you're expecting him."

Mikko suddenly remembered his appointment. "Ah, yes, the veterinarian." He noticed Mary's odd expression, but said nothing. "Send him in, Mary."

"Yes, sir." Mary opened the door and invited the visitor inside. "Come in, sir. The prefect will see you now."

The peculiar expression worn previously by the secretary, now adorned the faces of the district prefect and the local garrison commander.

"Prefect Mikko?"

"Yes?" Mikko eyed the newcomer suspiciously.

"I believe you're expecting us. I'm Dr. Gentza, Specialist in Human Veterinarian Medicine," the towering gorilla introduced himself. He gestured at the young human female by his side. "And this is Aunni. We're the ones conducting the human population census for the High Council." He removed his ebony cloak, revealing a mauve tunic with a green caduceus embossed in the collar. The teen, who wore a thick brown poncho, followed suite.

At fist, all Perdix and Mikko could do was stare at this odd couple standing before them. Then Mikko abruptly exploded in hilarious laughter, breaking the silence, while Perdix continued gaping in bewilderment.

"_**You're**_ Dr. Gentza?" Mikko chuckled in disbelief. "_**You?**_"

Gentza sighed annoyingly. Obviously, he had been through this tiresome routine before. "Yes, I'm Dr. Gentza. You find that amusing, Prefect?" he asked in a seriously quiet voice.

"Well, no offense, Doctor, but I must admit that I do!" Mikko said pointedly. "I'd never in a million years expect a gorilla to be a doctor!"

"Well, that's understandable," Gentza replied tediously. "Like everyone else on the planet, I see you have reservations." He retrieved a rolled parchment from his tunic pocket, and thrust it in front of the prefect. "Here's a copy of my credentials, as well as a letter of intentions from Zaius himself; for your review, of course."

"All right, I get your point. I'm sorry, Doc," the prefect apologized between giggles. He fingered the scroll, attempting to quell his snickering. "Forgive me for my rude behavior. It's just that it's quite a surprise meeting a gor-"

"Apology accepted," Gentza firmly and impatiently overrode him. "Now that you've recovered from the initial shock that someone of my species is actually capable of becoming a medical practitioner, let's move on, shall we? I've got a lot of ground to cover, and I want to get my surveys completed as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course," Mikko replied, exchanging surprised looks with Perdix. Both were taken aback by the vet's blunt manner. "Perdix will be glad to show you where all the humans are, in this area."

Perdix crossed his arms and frowned obliquely in return.

"Perdix?" Gentza stared at the ebony ape curiously. "So you're the one Urko challenged to a horse race! This race is causing quite a stir, I hear!" He extended his hand to the garrison commander. "Good luck, my friend! You're really going to need it! Urko's horse almost never loses!"

Perdix amiably shook Gentza's hand. "Thanks! I'll take all the luck I can get!"

The veterinarian returned his attention on Mikko. "Sir, since humans aren't allowed at the hotel, is there any place around here where Aunni and I might stay? Just for a few days while we conduct the census? And _**no**_," he added adamantly, "Aunni is _**not **_staying at the livery! She is not a horse! She may be human, but she's still a person!"

Mikko eyed the scroll still in his fingers. The scroll had piqued his interest, but he did not want to appear too eager to see what it had to say. He laid the rolled paper aside nonchalantly. "If the big race wasn't going on, I would've allowed you and the girl to stay in my guest hut. But that's reserved for a VIP coming to see the race. I'm afraid you'll have to stay at the hotel, while the girl stays at the livery. I'm sorry, Doctor, but there's no other option."

"It's all right, Prefect, we'll manage," Gentza replied in acquiesce. "We've stayed with some nice families before, so I'm sure we'll find someone who's willing to take us in for a few days."

Perdix slid off Mikko's desk and rose to his feet. "You're welcomed to stay in my guesthouse, Doc," he said invitingly. "It only has one bed, but I'll bring a futon in for the girl. It's not the hotel, but we'll try to make your stay as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you, sir," Gentza replied gratefully. "That's very kind of you. I'll make sure you're well compensated for accommodating us; especially on such short notice." He and the girl put their capes back on. "Whenever you're ready, Perdix, we'll be waiting outside. Come, Aunni." Perdix nodded as the unusual twosome left the office.

"Well, I'll be damned! A gorilla doctor!" Mikko snickered as he mused aloud. "A gorilla doctor who caters to humans! What do you think about that, Perdix?" He eagerly waited to hear what the police chief had to say about his out of the ordinary fellow gorilla.

Perdix crossed his arms across his chest and sat back down on the edge of Mikko's desk. "I don't know what to think, Prefect!" he blurted in astonishment. "I'm just as surprised as you are!"

"A gorilla doctor who caters to humans!" Mikko repeated incredulously. "Unbelievable!"

"Yeah," Perdix concurred, "he's a strange one, all right! As long as he conducts his business in a suitable manner, that's all I'm concerned about." He ambled towards the door. "I'd better get my guests home. I'm sure they'll want to freshen up and rest awhile. See you later, Prefect Mikko."

Mikko waved in return. Once he was alone, he quickly unfurled Gentza's documents and began reading.

Outside the prefect's home, Gentza and Aunni did not have long to wait for their host.

"Hey!" Perdix barked at the girl as she mounted her mule. "What do you think you're doing? You get down from there right now! You know you're not supposed to be riding!"

Gentza peered around his horse and countered, "You stay right where you are!"

"Why is she riding that mule?" Perdix demanded. "You know the law! It's against the law for humans to be riding horses and mules!"

"The law _**only**_ forbids humans to ride horses, Perdix!" Gentza haughtily replied. "The law says _**nothing**_ about humans riding mules, donkeys, oxen or cows! I _**know**_, because I've read the laws! Even if she were riding a horse, what's the problem? I'm her guardian," he emphasized, stabbing an index finger at his chest, "and she's riding under _**my**_ complete supervision!"

Perdix eyed Gentza suspiciously. "Are you sure about this, Doc?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Gentza insisted adamantly. "If you don't believe me, read the law yourself! And Councilor Zaius is fully aware of the situation! If you wish to confirm this with him-"

"Oh, trust me, I intend to, the first chance I get!" Perdix promised. "All right, let's move out."

Before the two gorillas could mount up, Telli the hotel innkeeper swiftly rode up on horseback. She pulled the animal to a sudden stop. "Lieutenant Perdix, arrest those two!" she cried, pointing an angry finger at Aunni and Gentza. "The human for riding a mule, and _**him**_ for letting her!"

"It's all right, Telli," said Perdix. "I'm aware of the problem and I've already handled it."

"That's what scares me!" the she-ape retorted. "Every time you handle a problem, it just gets worse! First, you arrest apes who don't deserve to be arrested, then humans are allowed to ride horses! What's next? Human prefects?"

Perdix growled inwardly. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Telli, but I'm only doing my job!" he told her in a barely controlled voice. "It's my sworn duty to ensure that the law is upheld; by both humans _**and**_ apes! You _**know**_ that! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"And how many times do I have to tell _**you**_, the world is going to hell in a hand basket _**because**_ of the law, Perdix!" Telli snarled through clenched fangs. "Can't you see that, or are you too blind to even care? Obviously you don't, the way you mollycoddle these filthy animals! Soon, there will be _**nothing**_ left, Perdix! Nothing left but a planet of humans!" She poked her index finger at the police ape. "And _**you**_ helped cause this! I don't know how you can sleep at night!" The she-gorilla roughly jerked her horse around and rode off, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"I sleep fine, thank you!" Perdix tersely remarked as Telli rode off.

Gentza and Aunni snickered, as a slight smile showed on Perdix's muzzle.

"I see she has a major problem with humans," the ape doctor observed. "She was very cordial when I wanted to rent a room. But when she saw I had Aunni with me, she became as friendly as a tiger scorpion."

"Well, it's not just humans, Doc," Perdix said tiredly. "She has a grudge against me, too. As far as I'm concerned, it's time for her to get over it and move on!" He mounted his horse. "We'll drop by the bakery first. I have to let my wife know you'll be staying in the guesthouse for a few days."

"If your wife doesn't want us to stay, that's all right," said Gentza. "We'll find someplace, I'm sure. We always do."

"As long as she knows we're having company, she won't mind," Perdix assured him. "I'll take you inside so you can meet her." His mouth bowed into an astute smile. "Do either of you like zucchini bread? There's a special down at the bakery today. Two loaves for half a note."

Perdix and Gentza chatted as they rode to the police chief's home, while Aunni followed silently behind, nibbling a slice of chocolate zucchini bread.

"What did you say you were doing?" asked Perdix. "Conducting surveys?"

"Yes, on the human population," Gentza explained. "I'm examining each human; then recording that person's name, age, gender, and where he or she resides in my logbooks. The purpose of the census is to give the Council an idea of how many humans there are and where they are located. The Council sent eight of us out to survey different parts of the region. Dureaux and I were assigned the western section. We rode together as far as Numai, then we separated. He went east toward the mountains, and I went west toward the sea. The Council gave us six months to record as many humans as possible, then return to Central City and report our findings."

"I'm sure you'll need to add Nicky to your census," said Perdix. "With all that boy's been through, he seems to be in good health, but he does have speaking problems. Maybe you can help him with that."

"I'll see what I can do for him."

"Thanks." Perdix gazed curiously at Gentza, then asked, "How long have you been a doctor?"

"Actually, I'm a veterinarian," Gentza replied. "I've been a vet for about three years now. Humans are my specialty."

A peculiar look registered on Perdix's face. "What ever made you want to become a vet?" he wanted to know. "Especially one that caters to humans?"

"I never was much of a soldier, Perdix," Gentza quietly answered. "Even when I was a child, I had no desire for a military career. I always wanted to go to medical school, but my family rather discouraged me. They said my chances of becoming a doctor were about as good as a chimpanzee or an orangutan becoming a soldier!" The ape doctor's expression turned bitter. "When they told me that-that just infuriated me! Just because I'm a gorilla, ape society expects me to be a soldier! So like a good little gorilla, I joined the army and hated every minute of it!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Perdix agreed. "My grandfather never wanted a military career either. When he started his own winery eighty years ago, everyone ridiculed him, too! So what happened? Did you just wake up one morning and decided to become a vet?"

Gentza's black eyes smoldered with wrath. "What happened was, I witnessed a rather horrible incident during my brief military stint, and I had to resign as a result," he replied acidly. "We just completed a successful raid on a chimpanzee, who was illegally procuring human children as pets. He systematically raided villages, killing the adults so he could easily take the children. We were able to shut down his operation, but unfortunately, he and his cohorts managed to escape. We found five children in his house, living in squalor. The house had been abandoned, and the poor things were locked in filthy cages, with no food or water. Three of them were already dead, so we rescued the two survivors. I thought the children were going to be given medical help, then found new homes once they recovered. But Captain Kimetz had other intentions. He just took out his gun and shot one of the children-right there on the spot! I asked him why, and he told me it's only right to put them out of their misery. He said there's not enough time, money, and resources to waste on these pathetic animals!"

Gentza continued angrily, "I told him he didn't have to kill them! I would have gladly looked after them! He just didn't want to be bothered with two innocent human children-that's what it was! Kimetz ordered me to hand over the other child, so he could do what must be done, and I refused to give her to him! Before I could give him a chance to charge me with insubordination, I announced my resignation-effective immediately! I happily surrendered my rifle, my bandolier and my horse. Everyone thought I was insane to throw away such a prestigious career over a human child! It really wasn't much of a career to begin with!" The gorilla's incensed face transformed to a calm, satisfied guise. "I walked home seventeen long miles carrying Aunni in my arms that day, Perdix." He sighed, then sadly added, "I only wished I could've saved that other child."

"That's too bad about those kids," Perdix simply said.

"Yes, but at least I was able to save Aunni and give her a chance. She's been with me for so long, she's like a daughter to me." Gentza grinned affectionately back at Aunni, whom shyly smiled in return. "To get back to my story," he continued, "after I nursed Aunni back to health, I knew I'd found my calling. If our humans aren't strong, healthy and happy, who would do our labor?"

Gentza went on, recalling how he had spoken to many doctors, expressing his desire to train as a veterinarian. Unfortunately, as his family predicted, all of those doctors politely "advised" he was not "suitable" for a career as a medical practitioner. Dr. Sanjay, a physician on staff at the Central City Medical Center, had been the only one willing to give the ardent ape a chance. Dr. Leander, the hospital's Chief of Staff at first opposed Sanjay's gracious acceptance of Gentza as his protégé. However, Sanjay saw merit in what Gentza had to offer. After some heavy persuasion, Leander finally relented and allowed Sanjay to take Gentza under his wing. Sanjay sponsored Gentza through four years of veterinarian school, then mentored the gorilla as he cared for all the sick and injured human orderlies at the hospital. When Gentza treated a family servant for chickenpox, his family and friends realized he was not as crazy as they thought he was! Soon, other apes within Central City were requesting his services.

Gentza finally concluded his story, "As the old saying goes, the rest is history."

Perdix stared at him pensively. _**You're either a foolhardy fanatic, or an insane screwball, Doc…but I sure wished you could have been here three years ago! We really could have used your help with Nicky…**_

Part 4

The next morning, Gentza and Aunni returned to Thalassa to replenish their provisions. As they rode to the local mercantile, for the second time, the gorilla and the girl passed through an assembly of unfriendly onlookers.

Aunni timidly glanced around. "Gentza?"

"I _**know**_, dear!" Gentza abruptly replied. "Just _**ignore**_ them!" He glared back at the spectators, then said in a loud, clear voice, "If these folks can afford to stand idly about, it's obvious they have too much time on their hands!"

Taking the hint, the apes disbanded, then resumed their affairs.

Outside the mercantile, Gentza told Aunni, "You'd better wait here with Minka and Hedy, dear. I have a feeling this place shares Telli's anti-human sentiments." He placed a sympathetic hand on the adolescent's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aunni, but it's the best way to avoid trouble."

"It's all right, sir, I understand," Aunni quietly replied. "It's not your fault they hate humans."

A kind smile spread on the ape's muzzle. He cupped a compassionate palm on the teen's head. "I'll be back as quick as I can," he promised, then entered the mercantile.

Inside, Gentza wasted no time procuring his needed items. His priority was to complete his task and leave Thalassa as quickly as possible. When he exited the building, a dozen agitated apes-all hurling angry words and obscenities-quickly surrounded him. Gentza's surprised gaze passed from one ape to the next, wondering why and how he suddenly became a target for their hostilities. After he recognized a few of the harassing apes, his confusion turned into discernment. The vet's good-natured demeanor instantly hardened when he found himself face to face with the ape allegedly responsible for this uproar…Telli!

"Gentza! Gentza!" the gorilla heard Aunni call his name. In her rush to seek his shelter, she nearly caused him to spill the sack of goods he carried.

"Aunni, what's wrong?" Gentza set the bag down and cradled the sobbing girl in his bosom.

Before Aunni had a chance to reply, Telli piped up, "You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! I was on my way to the mercantile, minding my own business, when this barbaric excuse for a human suddenly started cursing at me and calling me names! And she did it out of spite-just because I wouldn't rent a room to you yesterday!"

Gentza went rigid with anger. Staring the innkeeper fully in her face, he told her in a firm, restrained voice, "I find that very hard to believe, madam!" His head swiveled towards Drexel. The police ape had come moments earlier to investigate the brewing fracas. "Sir, Aunni would never do such a thing!"

"There's a dozen witnesses who say otherwise!" Drexel declared. "They saw your human behaving seriously disrespectful toward this lady!"

"And they're wrong, sir!" Gentza steadfastly stated. "Totally wrong!"

"Are you insinuating that all these people are lying?" Drexel asked dangerously.

"_**Yes**_!" shouted the veterinarian. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, then quickly retracted his reply. "No," he said calmly. "I'm just saying they're gravely mistaken!" he continued, protesting. "I tell you, Aunni would _**never**_ be disrespectful to anyone-_**especially **_an ape!"

"I wasn't, Gentza!" blubbered Aunni. "They said I was, but I wasn't! All I said was 'Good morning', to Ms. Telli! _**She's**_ the one who started yelling and calling _**me**_ names! I was only being polite, Gentza, just like you told me to!"

"I know, dear, I know." Gentza soothingly hugged the weeping girl. "I believe you."

"Of course you believe _**her**_!" Telli sneered sarcastically. "Only a lousy human-lover would believe a human over an ape!"

"Yes, madam! I do happen to be rather fond of humans!" Gentza returned caustically. "Is there a law against that?"

"Lucky for you, there isn't!" a young chimpanzee named Dorian cautioned.

Gentza threw the antagonizing ape a fierce look. "And what's that supposed to mean, as if I had to ask!"

Dorian returned the gorilla's intense stare. "What that means is, we don't like or want humans around here! And we especially don't like or want human-loving apes around here either! So I highly suggest you take your human and move on-while you still can!"

Gentza released Aunni and swaggered up to the brazen primate. Standing almost toe to toe, he boldly crossed his arms and countered, "If fraternizing with humans isn't exactly a crime, why are you so eager for us to move on?"

"Because we already have enough human trouble as it is," the chimp spat, "and we don't need or want anymore! It's bad enough we have to put up with Perdix's pet hairless-monkey, but we certainly don't have to tolerate any nonsense from the likes of you-and your little hairless bush baby!"

The insulting remark Dorian directed at Aunni caused Gentza's emotional cauldron to boil apoplectically. "Well, I'm sorry if our presence has caused a lot of grief," he growled in a scarcely controlled voice, "but my companion and I didn't come here to start trouble! We are here on official business from the High Council, so I'm afraid you're just going to have to tolerate us for at least a few more days! _**Then, **_we will be moving on! And believe me, it will be a _**pleasure**_ to leave this vile, filthy rat hole! So in the meantime, I highly suggest that you mind your own business, and _**leave us alone!**_" He spun furiously upon the spectators. "_**All of you!**_"

"All right, that's it!" Drexel pointed his rifle at Gentza. "You're under arrest!"

"For what?" uttered Gentza.

"For your vulgar behavior!" snapped Drexel. "And for leaving a dangerous human alone-unsupervised and unrestrained!"

"_**Dangerous**_!" exclaimed Gentza in indignation. "Aunni's _**not**_ dangerous! She wouldn't hurt anyone or anything!"

"No, but she was insolent to Telli!" Drexel angrily replied keeping his rifle securely trained on Gentza. His free hand reached forcibly for Aunni's wrist. "Come on, let's go! Both of you! Now!"

"Ow!" Aunni yelped, struggling against Drexel's burly grip. "You're hurting me!"

Instantly, Gentza's outrage exploded! With a quick sweep of his forearm, he knocked aside Drexel's weapon, causing him to release Aunni. The vet's thumb and forefinger lunged against Drexel's throat. Using his arm as a battering ram, he forcefully shoved the police ape into the mercantile wall. "Don't you _**ever**_ touch my Aunni like that-_**ever**_ again!" he warned acidly. "If _**anyone**_ hurts that child, I swear I will personally rip out his or her heart, and shove it down his or her throat!"

"All right, break it up!" someone yelled.

All eyes reeled and saw Perdix cutting through the mob astride his black horse. He descended from his mount, and the throng hastily cleared a path for him. "What's going on here?" he inquired sternly as he took as quick look at the gathered faces. Instantly recognizing Gentza and Aunni, he commented suspiciously, "Well, you two look familiar!" Hooking his thumbs on his holster belt, he said, "All right, let's have it! What happened?"

Telli gestured accusingly at Gentza, who still had his hand wrapped around the panting Drexel's neck. "He assaulted Drexel, Perdix!" she shrilled. "He assaulted Drexel, because Drexel was about to arrest him for letting his human run wild and out of control! And he was rude to Dorian, too!" Various voices inside the horde resonated with agreement.

Gentza silently fumed as he withdrew his fingers from Drexel's gullet. The simian trooper staggered about, wheezing and coughing to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Aunni burrowed her body back in Gentza's shielding embrace.

Perdix regarded Telli with a cold stare. His expression darkened when he spotted Drexel braced against the mercantile building. "What are you still doing here? You were supposed to be patrolling the southern quadrant half an hour ago!"

The police ape embarrassingly averted his eyes. "Yes, sir," he croaked timorously, as he rubbed the back of his aching head.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get at it, soldier," Perdix barked, "before I have you thrown in the brig for disobeying orders!"

"Yes, sir!" Drexel snapped off a quick clumsy salute, then hurriedly picked up his rifle and waded through a sea of apes to reach his horse. He urgently rode out of the village, anxious to get away from this awkward circumstance he had been found in.

"You leave him alone!" Telli growled threateningly. "He's only doing his job, and a fine one at that! Unlike _**some**_ apes around here, he deserves a promotion for cleaning up the riffraff in this town! This big baboon, here, is the one who belongs in jail-_**not**_ Drexel!" A wave of like-minded sentiments rippled through the throng.

"I am the law here, madam, and _**I**_ will decide _**who**_ belongs in jail!" Perdix harshly replied. "When I get to the bottom of this, rest assured, the ones who are in the wrong _**will**_ be punished!" Telli's remarks, coupled with the sight of the lingering apes, further exasperated the police chief. "I _**said**_, break it up!" he shouted at the crowd. "Anyone I see standing around will be arrested for loitering! Now move on! All of you!" As the onlookers quickly scurried to obey, Perdix shifted his attention back on the offenders. "All right, Telli," he conceded jadedly, "if you wish to file a complaint, go down to the garrison. Sergeant Ewald will be glad to take your statement."

"Thank you, Perdix. I'll do that right now." The innkeeper flashed Gentza and Aunni one last rancorous look. As she turned to leave, Perdix's voice stopped her.

"I hope you have three years of free time, and, or five hundred notes on hand," he noted dryly.

Telli's brow rose in puzzlement. "Five hundred notes?"

"I thought I'd warn you beforehand of the penalty for filing a false police report," Perdix answered matter-of-factly. "Just in case, I find out your statement has more holes in it than a sieve."

Telli spun sharply and scornfully harrumphed at Perdix, Aunni and Gentza. Instead of heading in the direction of the garrison, the female gorilla clutched her shopping basket and marched snootily into the mercantile.

"What about you, Doc?" asked Perdix. "You wish to file harassment charges?"

"No, sir!" Gentza quickly replied, shaking his head. "We don't want to stay here any longer than we have to! Besides, I think Telli and her cohorts got the message, and they won't be giving us anymore trouble." He extended a grateful hand. "Thank you, Perdix."

"Yes, thank you, Perdix, sir," Aunni echoed.

Instead of accepting Gentza's hand, Perdix gestured in the direction of the garrison. "All right, Doc, let's go," he sternly ordered. "You too, little girl."

"You're arresting us?" cried Gentza in disbelief. "But I thought you didn't believe Telli!"

"I don't," Perdix replied pointedly. "But I'm still taking you in for questioning. I want to know why you hand your hand wrapped around Drexel's throat."

"Well, I can explain that-" Gentza started to say.

"Good," Perdix interposed. "You can tell me all about it down at the command center."

"But, sir, I have my surveys to do!" Gentza protested.

"Your surveys can wait," Perdix dourly overrode him. "Those humans aren't going anywhere, anytime soon. Now mount up and come along quietly-both of you!"

With a barely audible, "All right," Gentza picked up his sack of supplies. "Do as he says, Aunni," he resignedly told the girl. Without further incident, the odd couple boarded their mounts and followed Perdix to the garrison.

After long minutes of questions and paperwork (as well as a hefty fine for assaulting a police officer), Perdix finally allowed Gentza and Aunni to proceed on their way. Leaving the village of Thalassa had not come soon enough for the simian veterinarian and his young human companion.

The unusual twosome trotted down the main road for several minutes before Gentza motioned Aunni off to the side. He pulled the crudely drawn map Perdix had provided him from his cloak pocket and began studying it. Tracing an area with his long, fuzzy forefinger, he told Aunni, "According to Perdix, there's a shepherd named Ricco who lives in an isolated valley about eight miles from here. We'll have to travel up this hillside and through the woods to get to his farm. Since it's quite a trek to reach him, Perdix suggests we visit him first. Then we'll go talk to the rest of the humans." Gentza folded up the map and returned it within his cape. With a wide grin, he asked brightly, "Are you ready to ride, my dear?"

"I've been ready, sir!" Aunni eagerly replied.

"Good, so am I!" the gorilla gladly nodded. "All right, Aunni," he said, spurring Minka forward with his heels. "Let's go find Ricco!"

Part 5

After a fulfilling breakfast of honey-flavored porridge and dried fruit fritters, the astronauts found themselves herding a flock of twenty-five sheep to the winter grazing lands. Originally, the men and the chimpanzee had planned to leave right after breakfast, when terrible pain suddenly paralyzed Ricco's back. Even though Lowell insisted he could handle the drive alone, Virdon and Burke decided to stay long enough to assist the boy. When the flock had been securely transferred to their alternate feeding grounds, and Ricco had recovered, the unusual trio would bid their new friends adieu.

Back at the homestead, Galen was honing his domestic skills. The chimp had cheerfully volunteered to fetch some water from the well, and gather firewood. After finishing the latter, he ambled over to the garden to help Ricco's teen daughters, Meredith and Patrina, harvest vegetables for the day's afternoon and evening meals. Inside, a knock at the door interrupted Emmylou's washing the breakfast dishes. The woman gasped startlingly at the gorilla, whose intimidating form filled the threshold.

"Good morning, ma'am. My name is Gentza," the ape pleasantly greeted the woman. "Is this the house of Ricco?"

"Y-yes, sir," Emmylou nervously answered, "this is Ricco's house. I-I'm Emmylou, his wife."

"May we come in?" asked Gentza.

Emmylou reluctantly stepped aside, allowing Gentza to enter the home. "Yes, sir, please come in." When a young human female strolled through the door after him, Emmylou's eyes widened in surprise. She expected the "we" Gentza referred to, as himself and another gorilla!

"This is my assistance and companion, Aunni," Gentza introduced the girl. After the two humans exchanged greetings, Gentza got right to the point. "I need to speak to your husband. Actually, I need to speak with your entire family. Don't worry, ma'am, you're not in any kind of trouble! I'm only conducting a census on the human population for the High Council. The Council needs to know how many humans there are on the planet, that's all. Are you and Ricco the only ones who live here?"

"No, sir," said Emmylou timidly. "My son and my two daughters live here, too. My daughters are working in the garden with a friend of ours named Phoebus. My son and two more friends are herding the flock to the winter-feeding grounds. And Ricco's been lying down all morning, sir." Her pleading eyes suddenly sought his. "Please, sir, he doesn't mean to be lazy or insolent! It's just that his back's been bothering him again. It's an old injury that hurts him once in a while. Please, sir! If you just let him rest, he'll go back to work as soon as he feels better! I promise!"

Gentza laid a reassuring hand on the shepherd wife's shoulder. "It's all right, ma'am! I'm not going to punish him!" he said sympathetically. "If he's a little under the weather, I'll do what I can to help him."

"You-you will? How, sir?" Emmylou asked, dreading to hear the answer. She recalled the last time an ape helped a human-courtesy of a bullet to the back of the head!

"I'm a doctor, ma'am," Gentza said kindly as he set his compact physician's bag on the table. He removed his black cloak and draped it over one of the chair's backrest. Then Aunni placed her brown poncho on top.

Emmylou gazed curiously at this peculiar couple, and their just as peculiar apparel. She could not help but stare at the green caduceus, which adorned the ape's lavender tunic, and the handcrafted plum-colored shirt and trousers the teenager wore. What really took Emmylou aback was the simian's polite benevolent behavior; something which was virtually nonexistent within ape-human relations.

"Where's Ricco, so I can take a look at him?" Gentza cut the woman off before she could utter the usual clichéd comments and questions. He would gladly answer her inquiries later. Right now, he had work to do.

"He's in bed, sir," said Emmylou. "I'll tell him you're here." She disappeared briefly into the bedroom, then seconds later, poked her head outside. "It's all right, Doctor. Come on in."

Inside the darkened room, Gentza and Aunni slowly approached the moaning fetal-shaped silhouette, lying on the bed.

Emmylou pulled aside the woolen cloth that shaded the window, then sat on the bed beside her husband. "Ricco, are you all right?" she asked as she softly touched his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good. My back still hurts," he groaned. "It pains me when I try to move." The shepherd's eyes gradually opened, then fearfully enlarged at the sight of the odd twosome lingering by his bed.

Emmylou's comforting hand flew to Ricco's cheek. "It's all right." She introduced their unusual guests. "This is Dr. Gentza and his assistant Aunni."

"He's a doctor?" Ricco peered in disbelief at Emmylou.

"He must be. He wears the symbol of a doctor," Emmylou replied trustingly. Her blue eyes twinkled with a soothing look that everything was going to be all right.

"Your wife said you weren't feeling well," the veterinarian spoke quietly to calm the scared human. "I'm a human doctor, and I'd like to help you-if I may?"

"You're really a doctor, sir?" Ricco gasped. "But, you're…a-a-!"

"A gorilla. Yes, I know, but right now my species is unimportant," Gentza patiently replied. "What is important is that I'm a doctor and I'm here to help you. If you don't wish for me to treat you, that's quite all right. I understand. But you still have to answer my questions for the human population survey I'm conducting."

Ricco's longing to be free of his crippling pain, easily overrode his fear of Gentza. "All right," he quickly agreed. "If you can help me, sir, I'll be very grateful to you."

"Very well then," the ebony ape acknowledged with a nod. "Would you please boil me some water, and bring me a couple of clean towels?" he asked Emmylou. "Thank you, ma'am." Turning to Aunni, he said, "Bring me one of those chairs from the kitchen table, would you, dear?"

"Yes, sir," chorused the two females, as they hurried to comply with Gentza's requests.

Galen was about to pull another ear of corn off its stalk when he suddenly stiffened! Hoof beats! _**Gorillas!**_ he thought in alarm.

Patrina and Meredith, noticing the chimp's panicked look, wandered over.

"Are you all right, sir?" asked Patrina.

"Listen!" Galen held up his palm. He pivoted slowly, his ears searched the air like a rotary antenna searching for signals. "I hear horses! Sounds like two of them!"

The sisters traded questioning glances.

"We don't hear anything, sir," said Meredith.

"Of course you wouldn't," Galen smiled. "That's because you're human. Apes have sharper hearing than humans."

"Maybe it was Perdix and Ewald you heard," Patrina suggested. "They always come once a week when they're making their rounds."

"Perdix and Ewald already came this week, don't you remember?" Meredith reminded her. "They came the day before yesterday, so it can't be them." She thought for a moment. "Unless they have important news to tell us. Maybe we'd better go see if it is them."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Galen quickly agreed. "I'll wait for you here. There's no sense in all of us going if we don't have to. If it is Perdix and Ewald, come back for me, and we'll go to the fields and get Lowell, Pargo and Alar."

The teens disappeared into through the towering maize wall, only to reappear moments later.

"It can't be Perdix and Ewald, Phoebus," Meredith stated, "because one of the horses is a mule, sir!"

Galen's brow rose. "A mule?"

"Yes, sir. A mule!" Meredith repeated.

Following the girls from the garden, Galen spotted the horse and mule tethered outside the cabin. The mule began arousing his curiosity. Since a gorilla would _**never**_ ride a mule, perhaps these visitors were chimpanzees... _**Hmm, it could be Sestus,**_ he thought. Lowell did say that Lucian used to come for visits. Perhaps out of guilt, Sestus decided to take up and carry on with his brother's activities.

Patrina's brown eyes narrowed. "I wonder who they could be?" She and Meredith gazed inquisitively at the mysterious equine pair. "We don't know of any apes who own mules, sir."

"I thought it might have been Lucian's brother, Sestus," Galen mused. "If it's not Sestus, Perdix or anyone you know-it could be trouble!" Galen's head wagged between the sisters and the cabin. "Go find Alar and Pargo, and tell them to come back here right away! Tell them about the horse and the mule!" he instructed the girls. "Then stay with Lowell and the sheep. Pargo, Alar and I will go to the house to see who these visitors are. If they're friendly, we'll come for you. If nobody returns by noon, get help! Find Perdix, if you can! Now, go!"

As the young shepherdesses dashed for help, Galen crept through the garden to the ramshackled barn. Snatching up one of the shepherd's staffs, he stealthily inched his way to the side of the cabin. Cautiously peeping through the bottom corner of the window, Galen gasped in horror! At the table sat the still form of Emmylou; and standing over the woman-with his hands tightly around her neck-was the biggest, meanest-looking gorilla Galen had ever seen! A human female stood nearby, which he estimated to be no older than a juvenile. From her concerned look, apparently the brute was forcing her to watch this appalling incident! Emmylou and Ricco were in danger, and Galen had to act quickly; he had no time to wait for Virdon and Burke! Gripping the shepherd's staff, Galen sprinted around to the front door. The chimpanzee valiantly charged into the dwelling, surprising the simian intruder.

"Get away from her, you filthy gorilla!" growled Galen at the menacing ape. With a hefty swing, he whacked the end of his staff against the back of the ebony primate's head.

"What the-?" The bewildered gorilla jumped in a half-twist, just in time to receive the full force of Galen's attack. He yelped in pain as he dropped to his knees.

As Galen was about to deliver another blow, Emmylou sprung to her feet with raised palms. "Phoebus, no!" she cried. "Stop! Don't hurt him! It's all right! He's a friend!" She nodded reassuringly at Galen, then hurried into the kitchen area to obtain some cold wet cloths.

A baffled look crossed Galen's face as the girl dropped by the fallen ape's side.

"Gentza! Gentza!" she shrieked. Circling her arms protectively around him, the girl glared balefully at Galen. Stroking the gorilla's head, she asked in a panic, "Gentza! Are you all right? Did he hurt you? If he did, I'll-!"

"I'm a little dazed, but I'll be all right, Aunni," Gentza said weakly, cradling his head in his hands.

Emmylou knelt beside the trounced-up gorilla. "Are you sure you're all right, sir?" she asked worriedly, as she gently applied a cool rag to his injury.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm fine." Gentza closed his eyes, gladly allowing the chilly sensation to numb his aching head. "Would you please bring me a drink of water?" he asked with a small smile. "Thank you." After requesting Aunni to bring him an aspirin from his bag, he glanced annoyingly up at Galen. "So you're Phoebus! From the way Emmylou talked about you, I assumed you were human-not some overzealous, vigilante ape!"

"Yes, I'm Phoebus!" Galen affirmed indignantly, still clutching his rod. "And from the way you had your hands wrapped around her throat, I assumed you were some overzealous, human-hating intruder, trying to strangle her!" he loudly retorted. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Dr. Gentza, Specialist in Human Veterinarian Medicine," the ape introduced himself through clenched teeth. "And this is Aunni. We were sent by the High Council on special assignment to conduct a census on the human population."

"Doctor?" Galen suddenly noticed the gorilla's mauve tunic with the bold green caduceus. For the first time since meeting the astronauts, the chimpanzee was clearly at a loss for words. All he could do was stare in dumbfounded silence.

At that moment, two sweaty, dust-covered astronauts, armed with shepherd's staffs, barged through the front door. Both were clearly exhausted from their cross-country run, but the two men stood firm, ready for a fight!

"Phoebus!" Virdon was gasping for breath. "We came…as soon as we…could! Are you…all right? How's…Emmylou and Ricco?"

Burke spotted the crumpled Gentza on the floor. "Hey…congratulations…Phoebus!" he wheezed, grinning approvingly. "You…clobbered yourself…a gorilla! And you managed…to take him down…all by yourself! We didn't know…you had it in you! How did you do it? With…the Vulcan neck pinch?"

Galen shook his head tiredly. "No, with this." He leaned the sheepherder's tool against the wall, and said indecisively, "There seems to be a big misunderstanding here!"

"What sort of misunderstanding?" Virdon stared puzzlingly at Galen. "What's going on, Phoebus?"

Placing a hand on his hip, Galen threw Emmylou, Gentza and Aunni an accounting look. "That's what I'd like to know!"

"Phoebus thought Dr. Gentza was trying to kill me," Emmylou explained, as she and Aunni helped the vet to his feet. As he plopped weakly at the table, she passed him a wooden mug full of water. The woman hurried into the kitchen and brought Gentza another damp, cool rag.

The two spacemen looked at each other. "Doctor?" they spoke together.

"Yes, doctor," Gentza replied, rubbing his sore head with the fresh cold cloth. "I'm Dr. Gentza, Specialist in Human Veterinarian Medicine. And this is Aunni, my assistant and traveling companion. We're conducting a human population census on behalf of the High Council. I was examining this woman's neck for abnormal swelling and skin blemishes, when this ape hit me from behind. Apparently, he thought I was trying to strangle her."

"And for that I deeply apologize," Galen said remorsefully.

"Apology accepted," Gentza replied, as he brought the mug to his muzzle and flushed the aspirin down with a long drink.

"Doctor?" Virdon uttered again.

"You're a doctor?" Burke added with a doubtful chuckle. "You're putting us on, right?"

Gentza gazed at his skeptics with complete composure. "Yes, I'm a doctor," he patiently said, repeating his explanation for the umpteenth time. "Actually, I'm a veterinarian for humans. It's a long story, and I'll explain later."

"What's going on out here? I thought I heard shouting, as if someone were having an argument. Is everything all right?" A slightly stooped Ricco called from the bedroom doorway.

"Ricco, you're awake!" Emmylou bounded over to tend to her husband. "Everything's fine," she quietly told him, not wanting to alarm him of the previous uproar. "We were all just having a good laugh, that's all! Nothing to worry about! How are you feeling?"

"Better," he mildly replied. "A lot better." Although the pain still slightly lingered, the shepherd showed signs of improvement. "My back still hurts, but not as much as it did before. Those hot towels you put on my back really helped, sir. Thank you, Doctor."

"You're quite welcome. Take the rest of the powder I've given you, then go back to sleep," Gentza instructed Ricco, whom acknowledged with a nod. "I'll check on you later before I leave."

"I'm sorry if we woke you," Emmylou gently told Ricco. "We'll be as quiet as we can so you can rest." She benignly herded Ricco back to bed, then softly closed the door behind her as she exited the bedroom.

"Are you okay now, Gentza?" asked Aunni concerned. "Does your head still hurt?"

Gentza finished drinking his water. "A little, but I'll be fine." The simian doctor smiled affectionately, easing his young ward's worries. "Aunni, I'm a gorilla, remember? Gorillas are strong, tough and very resilient; that's why we recover so quickly!" He returned his empty mug to Emmylou and said, "Thank you for the water, ma'am. I still need to log your children for my human population survey. Would you go find them and tell them I need to see them, please? Aunni, go with her. There's something I need to discuss with Phoebus, Alar and Pargo, and it's important I speak with them alone." When Aunni raised a questioning eyebrow, he quickly reminded her, "Patient-doctor privileges, dear." Due to the medical customs of confidentiality, Gentza would often exclude the girl from his sessions; and this incident was one of those times.

"Oh, yes, of course," Aunni remembered. "I understand, sir."

Emmylou picked up Galen's shepherd staff and handed it to Aunni, then armed herself with Virdon's staff. "Come on, Aunni," she said herding the teen out the door. "Let's go find my children."

When the two females had left, Galen gestured at the closed bedroom door. "What about Ricco?"

"Don't worry about him, he won't hear a thing," Gentza assured him, as he rose from the table. "I've given him a mild sedative powder to help him sleep. I'll check on him later." With an air of authority, he roped his stethoscope around his neck. "Now that I have you here alone, we can get started. As you already know, I'm Dr. Gentza, and I'm conducting a census on the human population, on behalf of the High Council. All you need to do is to submit to a quick examination, and to fully and truthfully answer all my questions. This won't take long. All I need is about fifteen minutes of your time. I promise you, it won't hurt, and it'll be over before you know it." Giving Burke a quick nod, he gestured at the table. "All right, Pargo. If you'll please remove your shirt and have a seat at the table, I'll start with you first."

"Sorry, Doc!" Burke shook his head. "I think I'll pass on my yearly check-up." He held up his hands as if to ward off the simian vet. "No offense, Doc, but I have major issues when it comes to medical practitioners. I don't like being poked, prodded and scrutinized, if you get my drift. So, if you don't mind, I'd rather keep my privates private!"

"No, I don't mind at all," Gentza replied with a smile. "Now please remove your shirt and have a seat at the table."

A short, humorless laugh emitted from Burke. "I don't think you heard me, Doc!" he said pithily. "I just waived all my rights to receive medical benefits!"

"Yes, I heard you," Gentza said patiently. "Even though you're certainly entitled to relinquish such privileges, you still have to answer my questions." He swept an inviting paw at the table, then calmly repeated, "Now please remove your shirt and have a seat at the table."

"Can you believe this guy?" Burke uttered as he raked an aggravated hand through his hair. "Look, Doc, I'll say this as plainly and as simply as I possibly can!" Standing rigidly akimbo, the astronaut's dark eyes blazed defiantly. "_**I am not taking a physical! Capeesh?**_"

Virdon quickly intervened. "Uh, Pargo, I don't think we have much choice in the matter," he said calmly. "After all, the doc is only obeying orders. Just do as he asks and let's get this over with! Besides, he seems like a nice enough ape. He's just like old Doc Adams on _**Gunsmoke**_, but-a lot hairier."

"I don't care if he's Dr. Doolittle himself!" Burke snapped. "That gorilla's not touching me!"

A loud harrumph sounded from Galen. "Pargo!" he spoke firmly. "As your acting commanding officer, I highly suggest you _**do**_ as the doctor tells you!"

Burke's face flushed red with anger. "And as your _**acting **_groveling ass kisser, I highly suggest-!"

"_**Pargo!**_" Virdon had had enough of Burke's insolence! "Will you please excuse us for a minute, Doc?" he politely requested, smiling respectfully at Gentza. "Ah, Pargo," he waved a "come here" gesture at Burke. "Phoebus and I would like to have a word with you! In private! _**Now!**_"

Burke muttered an expletive as he joined the huddle.

"All right, Peter Burke! That's it! I've had it!" Virdon whispered furiously. "If you're so damned eager to wear a neck tie made of rope, fine! You wear it on your own time! But while you're still a member of _**this**_ outfit, under _**my **_command, I will _**not **_allow you to endanger our lives with your reckless, idiotic behavior! Now shut up and do as you're told! _**That's an order, Major!**_"

"Well, begging your pardon for acting like a childish ass, Colonel Hogan," Burke retorted, "but if we let Dr. Franken Ape, there, give us our booster shots, we _**will **_be in great danger!"

"And how's that?" cried Virdon, "What harm could it do to give him fifteen minutes of our time?"

"A great deal of harm!" Burke replied sharply. He groaned in frustration. Was Virdon _**that**_ blind not to see the perilous situation he was about to lead them into? "How are you going to explain that nice bullet hole you're sporting on your chassis? Or have you even thought about that? And when the good doctor sees that matching surgery scar, you know that's going to raise a lot of red flags!"

"Well, what else can we do?" Virdon asked resignedly. "If we refuse to comply, that's going to raise a lot of red flags, too!" He pointed an accusing finger at Burke. "If you hadn't acted like a childish ass in the first place, we might have been able to bluff our way through this!"

Gentza chortled amusingly. "And since I've already seen plenty of 'raised red flags'," he cut in, "your bluffing wouldn't have succeeded anyway!" The vet gazed in amazement at the blond human. "I'd say you're very lucky that bullet didn't sever a vital nerve, and leave you paralyzed, Virdon!"

A shocked look washed over Virdon's face when the gorilla spoke his name. "Virdon?" he asked in a clumsy attempt to recover his innocent façade. "I'm sorry, Doc, but you're greatly mistaken! My name is Alar, not Virdon!"

Gentza held up an entreating hand. "Please, you don't have to pretend with me anymore! I know who you are, Virdon. You're the three fugitives wanted by Urko and Zaius. You're Alan Virdon." Turning to Burke and Galen, he said, "You're Peter Burke, and you're obviously Galen."

"And what makes you think _**we're**_ the three wanted fugitives?" Galen asked in mock naivety.

"Well, first of all, ape masters don't usually travel on foot-side by side-with their human servants," Gentza cleverly replied. "Secondly, the three of you match the descriptions of the wanted fugitives, and third, you two," he indicated Burke and Virdon, "display numerous unusual characteristics that clearly distinguish you from the general human population." He paused, then added matter-of-factly, "And I also just heard Virdon call Burke by his real name."

The runaway trio traded despondent glances; further denial was futile. They had been caught and the gig was up!

"Wow!" Burke quietly joked. "This guy is good!"

"All right, Doc, now that you know who really are, what's next?" Virdon asked jadedly. "After you've tagged us, do you intend to bag and drag us back to Central City?"

"And why is the High Council demanding this census in the first place?" Galen wanted to know. "Since when did Urko and Zaius become interested in human demographics?"

Burke snorted. "I don't think Urko and Zaius really care about human demographics as a whole, Galen," he scornfully said. "They're only interested as long as it pertains to Burke and Virdon, right, Doc?"

"If you don't mind my asking," Virdon inquired curiously, "why would Zaius and Urko send a gorilla to do a human head count? Why not a chimp or an orangutan? No offense, Doc, but you're not exactly an ape I'd feel at ease around!"

"Exactly!" Gentza wholeheartedly agreed. "Well, you're right. The Council did send eight of us out, and seven of us happen to be chimpanzees. And since I'm a gorilla, who also happens to be a humble vet, and not some menacing militaristic brute, the Council felt I was an obvious choice for this task. And considering experiences between our species, that's totally understandable. Which is why I insisted on having Aunni travel with me. With Aunni present, my patients tend to relax and become more cooperative."

"See there, Doc?" quipped Burke. "If you hadn't sent Aunni off with Emmylou, I wouldn't have acted like a childish ass!"

"Yes, that's true," laughed Gentza, "but Aunni knows nothing of your true identities, and I'd like to keep it that way! And besides, I wasn't about to miss this chance of a lifetime; to poke, prod and scrutinize two such fascinating human specimens!" He chuckled as he waved a blithe paw, dismissing the panicked reactions of the two spacemen. "Relax, fellows, I'm joking! Don't worry, I won't lay a finger on you, or log you in my books. Truthfully, I don't intend to even acknowledge you at all! All I know is the Council ordered this census taken to find out how many humans there are, where they're located, their names and gender, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." He broodingly fingered his stethoscope, then reluctantly admitted, "Off the record, I think you're right, Burke. I'm sure Urko and Zaius are only using this census as a means to try to locate you, or at least gather information about you. But I will warn you…remember those seven other census takers I mentioned earlier? If you do happen to encounter them, be very careful! They appear to be personable, compassionate apes; but unlike me, they would love nothing more than to reap the rewards of turning in three notorious enemies of the state! Pierre and Cathan are covering the eastern territories, while Armando and Keontay are traveling through the north. Nokie and Lann are down south, and Dureaux and I were assigned to cover the western regions."

"Thanks for the warning, Doc," Virdon said simply.

Gentza sternly replied, "You can thank me by not getting yourselves permanently caught!" His demeanor became genial again. "I'd really love to continue having these friendly visits together; that is-if I'm lucky enough to encounter the three of you in the future."

"Well…that's…very nice of you! Thanks, Doc!" Virdon stammered, clearly at a loss for words. "It would be nice to visit with you, too, in the future!" Plainly, the kindness of this unusual gorilla touched him.

Burke, on the other hand, was not so generous. "So tell us, Doc, why _**are**_ you helping us?" he asked cynically. "What's in it for you? Besides a date with a firing squad-if you get caught!"

"I'm helping you, because humans cared enough to save my life three times," Gentza revealed, "and the lives of my ancestors!"

A curious murmur reverberated from the renegade trio. "Your ancestors?" they echoed in surprised.

"Yes, my ancestors," Gentza repeated. "About a hundred years ago, a human named Phineas saved his owner, Debiathis, and his family, from perishing in the Cascata Blizzard of 2988."

"The Cascata Blizzard?" asked Burke.

"Yes, I remember reading about that in history class," Galen explained. "The Cascata Blizzard was a five day snowstorm that came on November 22, 2988. It trapped and killed hundreds of people in the Cascata region."

"And if it hadn't been for Phineas, Debiathis and his family would have died, too!" Gentza reverently added. "Debiathis was my great-great grandfather. He was so grateful that he granted Phineas his freedom. Since Phineas had nowhere else to go, he decided to stay and work for Debiathis-in exchange for a few privileges not normally granted to humans. When I was a child, Phineas' great-granddaughter saved me from a house fire. His great-grandson saved me from a mountain lion that terrorized our village. When I was sixteen, two human carpenters named Renfro and Norwood saved me from a group of drunken humans who were trying to assault me!" Casting a benevolent look at Burke, he told the dark-haired astronaut, "And that's why I'm risking a date with a firing squad to help you."

An abashed look covered Burke's face. "Look, I'm sorry for doubting you, Doc," he apologized, "but I like to test the waters before I jump in for a swim. It's nothing personal, it's just that before I can trust someone, I want to get to know them, and make sure they're on the level first."

"Yes, of course," Gentza nodded empathetically. "I understand. It's all right; I don't blame you for being suspicious."

Burke rubbed his chin contemplatively. "You know, Doc, I got to thinking…" he said slowly. "It's been a good thousand years since I've had my last physical. And since you're here, I might as well, take advantage of your one-time offer for a quick check-up." He shot the gorilla a warning look. "As long as you don't ask me to drop my drawers!" He removed his shirt and sat at the table.

"Sure, I'd be happy to!" Gentza said delightfully. He, in turn, felt privileged to have this one-time chance to medically inspect both men.

After giving Burke a clean bill of health, Gentza examined Virdon. His scrutinizing gaze lingered over the healed bullet hole on Virdon's torso. Judging from the position and angle of the entry wound, and its corresponding surgical scar, Gentza was astounded the human had narrowly escaped serious injury, and/or death! As he reported the same good news to Virdon, Galen suddenly scurried by the window.

"I hear voices!" The chimpanzee abruptly held up a hand motioning for silence. Taking a quick peek out the window, he announced, "Emmylou and Aunni are coming with Lowell, Meredith and Patrina!"

"Good," said Gentza, as he pulled a small black book and stylus from his medical bag. "Now I can finally get the children logged."

As the vet completed his surveys on the children, Galen tended to Minka and Hedy, with water from the well and a couple of carrots. Meanwhile, Virdon and Burke returned to the winter-feeding grounds to continue the vigil on the sheep. Emmylou finished cleaning up from breakfast, and started preparing lunch. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ricco sitting at the table.

"Ricco, when did you get up?" she asked. "I didn't hear you come in! How are you feeling?"

The shepherd yawned. "Tired, but at least my back's much better. It doesn't hurt anymore when I move it."

"That's good. You look like you feel better," Emmylou said as she retrieved a bowl of chopped vegetables and headed towards the hearth.

"Dr. Gentza said it was lum-bay-go," Ricco slowly pronounced his ailment's name. "He showed me some things I can do for my back if it ever starts troubling me again."

Emmylou frenziedly stirred the pot. "If Dr. Faxon had helped you when this first happened, your back wouldn't be troubling you at all!" she spat bitterly. "I told him he didn't have to touch you! All he'd have to do was just come and look at you! Then tell me what to do and I'd take care of you! I begged and pleaded with him, but he refused to even listen to me!" An exasperated sigh hissed from her lips. "He said he's a doctor, not a vet and he doesn't treat animals!"

"I know," Ricco said dismayingly. "I told Dr. Gentza about that. He became very angry and he told me he was going to speak to Dr. Faxon about this." His voice suddenly trebled with panic. "I begged him not to! It might cause trouble again! There's still apes here who hate humans, and they hate apes who like humans even more!" His solemn eyes dropped to the table. "If he were to end up like Lucian," he softly noted, "I would be responsible!" He wagged his head, searching anxiously about the cabin. "Where are Dr. Gentza and Aunni, anyway? And where's Phoebus, Alar and Pargo?"

"Dr. Gentza and Aunni are examining Lowell in his room," his wife answered, as she waited for the cauldron to bubble. "He finished examining the girls, so they've started the washing. Phoebus is outside, looking after their horse and mule. And Alar and Pargo went back to the fields to guard the sheep."

"Good, they're still here," Ricco said happily. "I'm glad they didn't leave while I was sleeping. I wanted to thank them for all their help." He gazed hopefully at Emmylou. "Is that apple cake I smell baking?"

"Yes, that's for our friends this afternoon." Emmylou straightened and wiped her hands on her apron. "I wanted to show them how much we appreciate all they've done for us, by serving the finest meal I could possibly make." She frowned melancholically. "They'll be leaving today and we might not see them again for a while." She shivered startlingly, as her husband's arms unexpectedly snaked around her from behind, squeezing her in a tight embrace.

"Yes," Ricco somberly answered. "It's strange…we've only known them for a short time, but it feels like we've known them for years. It's going to be hard to see them go." He nuzzled her check and cooed in her ear, "And I want you to know how much I appreciate you cooking this wonderful meal for them! I love you, Emmylou!"

Emmylou closed her eyes and nestled against Ricco. "And I love you, too, Ricco." As the two stole a quick kiss, Lowell emerged from his room, with Gentza and Aunni right behind.

"Papa!" he cried. "You're awake! Are you all right?"

Ricco loosened his hold on Emmylou and smiled fondly at this son. "Yes, Lowell, I'm fine. Dr. Gentza cured my lum-bay-go. He showed me how to make the pain go away if it does come back." Nodding gratefully at the gorilla, he said, "Thank you again for helping me, Doctor."

"That's what I'm here for," Gentza cheerfully replied, as he briefly examined the sheepherder to ensure he was going to be all right.

"Now that you're feeling better, would you set the table for me?" Emmylou beamed coyly at Ricco. As Ricco merrily retrieved the wooden tableware, she turned to Lowell and asked, "Would you please go call Phoebus and your sisters? Then go to the fields and bring back Alar and Pargo. When everyone's here, it'll be time to eat."

"What about the sheep, sir?" Aunni asked Ricco. "Doesn't someone have to watch them at all times?"

"They'll be fine by themselves for a little while," Ricco replied confidently. "As soon as I'm finished eating, I'll return to the fields. As long as Old Brogan's out there, I don't think anything will happen."

"You'd better take it easy for a couple of days," Gentza advised him. "From what I've heard about Old Brogan, I'm sure the flock's in good hands!" He eagerly inhaled the rich aroma drifting from the fireplace. "Is that apples I smell baking?"

"Yes, sir," Emmylou gaily replied. "It's apple cake. I made vegetable gumbo and corn biscuits, with fried green tomatoes. I hope you'll find it to your liking, Doctor."

"If it taste as good as it smells I'm sure it'll definitely be to my liking!" the vet assured her. "It's nice of you to cook for us, but you really didn't have to go through all this trouble, ma'am."

"It's no trouble at all, Doctor," Emmylou responded with a smile. "I wanted to do this. It's our way of showing how much we appreciate our friends."

"Especially you, Doctor. We really wished you and Aunni could stay here," Ricco wistfully added. "The humans need a doctor like you, sir. Someone who really cares about us…someone we can go to for help when we're sick or hurt."

"Yes," Gentza nodded readily. "There's a lot of places out there I hated leaving. I wished there were more vets and doctors that cared about humans, because humans certainly need and deserve good quality medical care! After all, you are the ones doing all the labor!" A perturbed growl purred in his throat. "It's disgusting that animals like horses and dogs-and even chickens-can get better medical care than a human!"

"It's a shame other apes aren't following in your footsteps, Doctor," Ricco noted sadly. "In order to be a human doctor," he said slowly and thoughtfully, "you have to like humans." His imploring eyes searched Gentza's face. "Why is that, Doctor? Why do most apes hate humans? As far as I know, my family and I have _**never**_ done anything to hurt an ape! We've always tried to be friendly and helpful!"

Gentza sighed dejectedly. "I don't know, Ricco. I wished I had an answer for you, but I don't. Speaking for myself, I've never had any kind of animosity towards humans. I wished things were better between our species, but unfortunately, I don't see that happening anytime soon. I'm really sorry!"

"You shouldn't be, sir. It's not your fault things are the way they are." An encouraging notion suddenly came to Ricco's mind. "With apes like you and Phoebus, and even Perdix in the world, maybe things will get better soon!" he spoke optimistically.

"I certainly hope so," Gentza replied cheerfully, but inwardly he had his doubts…and they were gigantic doubts.

Part 6

Later, a happy, yet melancholy air hung over the afternoon meal. At Ricco and Emmylou's request, Gentza gladly recounted how and why he became a human veterinarian. As Galen, Virdon and Burke listened intriguingly, they savored every mouthful of vegetable gumbo, corn biscuits and fried green tomatoes, followed by Emmylou's crowning glory…her much talked-about apple cake. Somehow, they felt it would be the last moment of peace they would enjoy in a long time. And Gentza was faring no better. In his role as a census taker/veterinarian, the gorilla had come to know and respect the humans he and Aunni encountered on their travels. Goodbyes were hard enough for him, but this particular farewell would be especially difficult. He had finally met Virdon and Burke! Gentza wished he had more time to spend with the infamous astronauts. He had so many questions for them. It angered him that in their foolish hysteria, the High Council would kill these two innocent men, whom were willing to share their wealth of knowledge for the betterment of both apes and humans!

Virdon halfheartedly rose from the table. "It's time for us to be moving on," he announced. He extended his hand to Ricco. "Thanks again for letting us stay the night, Ricco. We've really enjoyed your hospitality."

"And we really enjoyed having you, Alar," Ricco replied earnestly. He turned to shake hands with Galen and Burke. "And thank you all for your help with the sheep, especially when I was hurt."

Galen cupped a friendly hand on Emmylou's shoulder. "And thank you for serving us all those wonderful meals."

Emmylou smiled shyly. "You're very welcome, sir. I was glad to do it."

Galen offered his paw to Gentza. "Goodbye, Doctor. I hope we meet again soon. I will say you're the most interesting ape I've ever had the pleasure of meeting!"

"Likewise!" Gentza agreed, shaking the fugitive ape's hand. "We'll still be in the area for awhile, so perhaps we will meet again soon!"

"Goodbye, little one," Galen said, running a kindly palm across Aunni's head, then joined Virdon and Burke in one final send-off.

"Goodbye, sir," Aunni softly answered. She and Gentza, along with Ricco and his family, sadly watched as the chimpanzee and his two human friends crossed the golden meadow, waved goodbye one last time, then vanished into the woods.

Then it was Gentza and Aunni's turn to bid their hosts adieu.

When they mounted up, Gentza slowly raised a departing hand. "Goodbye, my friends," he softly uttered. "Take care of yourselves. Come, Aunni." He u-turned Minka and nudged her into a trot through the field. The girl woefully waved as she urged Hedy forward, following behind.

"Goodbye, Doctor! Goodbye, Aunni!" Ricco and his family called as the odd twosome faded into the heavy grove. "Thanks for everything!"

As the early evening sun rode low in the western sky Virdon, Galen and Burke continued their trek on the main road. The three friends had plodded along the dusty thoroughfare for what seemed like forever, when Virdon suddenly stopped. Shielding his eyes from the sun's glare, he pointed to a quant little farmhouse about half a mile up the road. "Isn't that Sestus and Fauna's place?

"Yes, I think it is!" Galen quickly replied.

"Come on!" urged Virdon, as he broke out into a brisk jog.

"Finally," muttered Burke, bringing up the rear.

The three fugitives stopped short of entering Sestus' property. All three glanced around cautiously before heading towards the door.

A horse's whinny welcomed them and the three friends caught sight of their equine greeter. Virdon made his way to the corral for a closer look. A brown horse stood at the fence, eagerly offering its head to the astronaut. After Virdon rubbed its forehead and one side of its neck, the horse turned around so Virdon could reach the other side. "Would you look at that?" he said in surprise. "It's an Appaloosa!"

"A what?" chorused Galen and Burke.

"This horse is an Appaloosa!" he told them. "See, look at his rump! He's brown, except for his white rump, which is covered with spots! I didn't know different breeds of horses were still around!"

A sudden rifle click froze the fugitives like a trio of statues. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice demanded harshly. "If you're planning to steal that horse, don't even think about it!"

"No, sir, we weren't going to steal him! We were just admiring-" Virdon started to say, as he faced a graying middle-aged chimpanzee, poking a shotgun at his chest. His face broke into a huge grin. "Sestus!"

The ape quickly lowered his rifle, when he recognized the intruders. "Alar! And Phoebus and Pargo!" he cried, as he warmly shook hands with the three friends. "Good to see you again! What brings you three back here? Are you here for the big race?"

The two humans and the chimpanzee exchanged curious glances with Sestus.

"No, actually we just happened to come back in this direction on our travels, and we thought we'd drop by for a little visit," explained Virdon. "Is there a big race going on? Funny, Ricco never mentioned anything about a race."

"Ricco?" asked Sestus. "Ricco, the human shepherd?"

"Yeah, him," replied Burke. "We just came form his place. He and his family never said anything about a race going on."

"Well. Ricco and his family do live rather isolated lives," Sestus explained. "They only come to Thalassa four times a year to sell wool, or pick up supplies, so it's not surprising they wouldn't tell you about the big race." The chimpanzee grew excited. "But I am surprised you didn't hear about this on your travels! This race is big news! Urko has challenged Perdix to a horse race!"

"Urko challenged Perdix to a horse race?" Virdon repeated.

"_**Urko**_!" Burke uttered in alarm. "Urko is _**here**_?"

"Yes, his camp is about five miles east from the village of Thalassa." Sestus eyed him curiously. "Is something wrong, Pargo? You seemed a bit uptight when you heard Urko was here."

"No-no, Sestus, it's just that-well-" Burke stammered, trying to recover his casual manner, "it's-it's quite a surprise to hear that Urko would challenge-ah-an ape like Perdix?-did you say?-to a horse race-since Urko always challenges the prefects to races! Isn't that right?" He glanced obliquely at Virdon. His friend returned a quick rebuking look, for almost arousing Sestus' curiosity.

"Yes, that's true. It is odd that Urko would challenge Perdix to a race," Sestus replied, oblivious of the humans' suspicious behavior. "But what's even stranger is Urko wants to use human jockeys! Imagine that! Human jockeys! That's why this race is big news!" He added proudly, "And it's happening right here, in Thalassa!"

"Why would Urko want to use human jockeys?" asked Galen. "Humans can't ride horses!"

"No, but Nicky can."

"Nicky?" asked Burke. "Who's Nicky?"

"He's Perdix's courier." Sestus waltzed over to the Appaloosa gelding and rubbed under his chin. "And this is Quando, the horse he rides to deliver messages. He's the horse that'll be racing Urko's horse. Perdix's wife runs a bakery, and sometimes Nicky and Quando deliver bread and cookies, and baked goods for her."

Galen gaped in shock at Sestus. "A human is actually allowed to ride a horse? I don't believe it!"

"Oh, yes, it's true," Sestus quickly replied. "Perdix received special permission from the Council to let him use Nicky as his courier. He also had Nicky come and help out around the farm while I was-" Sestus abruptly stared down at the ground. "Well, anyway, the boy's been a big help to Fauna and I. Fauna still has problems, but she's getting better. I think she's starting to get used to Nicky." He patted the horse's neck. "Yes, he's not much to look at, but he's a fast little devil!"

Virdon rubbed the horse on his velvety nose. "Yeah, he's quite unique." The blond astronaut alertly glimpsed about. "Speaking of Perdix, is he here, too?"

"No, Perdix isn't here, but Nicky is," Sestus replied. "He's really a nice boy, you'll like him." He herded the trio towards the house. "Come, enough talk! Fauna's inside and I know she'll be glad to see you again!"

Inside, the runaway trio felt more relaxed than they did the first time they came here.

"Fauna! Come here! We have visitors!" Sestus swept a hand towards the parlor. "Sit down," he said invitingly. "Please make yourselves at home."

Fauna, Sestus' blind niece wandered into the parlor. "What is it, Uncle Sestus?"

"Fauna, we have visitors! You'll never believe who's here!" cried Sestus.

"Hello, Fauna," called Burke.

"Pargo, is that you?" She slowly drifted over and tentatively stretched out her hands for him. Burke gently grabbed the girl chimp's paws. "Pargo, it's nice to hear your voice again," she said carefully. "Are Phoebus and Alar with you?"

"Yes, Fauna, we're over here," Virdon said.

"How have you been Fauna?" asked Galen. He and Virdon cautiously approach Fauna, so not to startle her.

"Fine, I'm fine." After greeting Galen and Virdon with a quick polite handshake, Fauna sat down in her wooden rocking chair. "Are you here for the race?" she asked in what seemed to be a strained cordial tone.

"No, Fauna, we didn't know anything about the race," Virdon replied pleasantly. "Your uncle was the one who told us about it. I don't know if we'll be able to stay for the race, but we'll think about it. When's the race, anyway?"

"It's ten days from today," Sestus answered. "Like I said before, it's big news. Fauna, where's Nicky? Our friends want to meet him."

"He's outside chopping wood," she said impassively. The three friends sensed a degree of aloofness in the girl-ape.

Sestus shuffled to the front door and called Nicky's name. A brown-haired teenaged boy suddenly emerged from the back pantry.

"You…need me…sir?" Nicky asked.

"We have guests, Nicky, and they want to meet you. This is Nicky. He's the one who'll be riding Perdix's horse," Sestus introduced the boy. "He really belongs to Perdix and his wife, Ruth." He gestured at Virdon, Burke and Galen. "Nicky, these are some friends of ours, Phoebus, Alar and Pargo."

"Hello, Nicky," Galen extended his hand in friendship.

Nicky shook the ape's paw. "Hello," he said shyly. Then he permitted Burke and Virdon to follow suit.

When Virdon shook Nicky's hand, he noticed the boy wore a metal band with etched glyphs tightly secured to his right wrist. "What's this?" he asked, examining the wristband.

"Perdix had a special identification band made for Nicky," Sestus replied. "It has his name and that he belongs to Perdix. It also says he's been granted permission to ride a horse."

"At least he doesn't have to wear a collar," Burke noted dryly.

"How did Nicky ever become a courier for Perdix?" asked Galen.

"Ah, well, Phoebus, that had to do with that little incident we were involved with about three years ago," Sestus answered quietly. He took Nicky by his shoulders and gently herded him towards the back door. "Nicky, would you finish chopping the wood? Run along now. That's a good boy."

"Yes, sir."

When Nicky was gone, Sestus said, "Three years ago, Nicky and his family were attacked by the Dragoons. He was the only survivor." The chimpanzee embarrassingly explained that the boy was barely alive when Perdix found him. Since Nicky was a potential witness, Perdix hid him in his house, where his wife and daughters cared for him. If Nicky survived, hopefully he could help Perdix identify the Dragoons. When Nicky recovered, Perdix had an inspiration to use the young human as his courier. When he proposed the idea to the Council, surprisingly, the Council agreed!

Burke gave Sestus a sharp look. "If he's working for Perdix, then what's he doing here, chopping wood?" he asked brusquely. "Is Perdix also running a rent-a-slave business?"

Sestus shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that! Perdix let the boy come twice a week to help out Fauna while I was…" He pulled out his wrinkled handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "Since Zon and I were both responsible for Lucian's death, as well as the death of many innocent humans, we were given harsher penalties than the rest of the Dragoons. Zon was given twenty years, but since I'm Fauna's guardian, and the only immediate family she has left, the court was more lenient with me. Instead of prison, I was sentenced to two years of hard labor. Perdix also charged me with filing a false police report, so I had to pay a hefty fine for that, too."

"Which nearly wiped us out!" spat Fauna.

"Fauna, you didn't have to tell them that!" cried Sestus.

"Why not?" whined Fauna. "They're the ones who helped Perdix expose the big Dragoon lie, so they should be entitled to know what's happened since!" She bowed her head to hide her misty eyes. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I can't help but still feel angry about what's happened."

Sestus kept his eyes on the floor. "I know, Fauna, and believe me; I'm reminded of that each and every day…especially when I'm around that boy! It's hard, but hopefully, in time, we'll all be able to put this behind us!"

Fauna dried her eyes and said pitifully, "You know, I used to hate and fear Nicky, but now I can't help but feel sorry for him. I only lost my father, but he lost his whole family because of the big Dragoon lie. The poor boy's been through an awful lot, but he's so forgiving!" She turned her head in Virdon's direction. "You were right, Alar," she admitted. "Not all humans are bad, just as all apes aren't good." The she-ape lowered her head again and mumbled, "I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, and I ruined it by bringing this up."

"That's all right, Fauna," Virdon said compassionately. "Look, Fauna, Sestus, you don't have to tell us anymore. I think we know the rest of the story."

Burke gazed at Sestus benignly. "If you've served your time, and you're back home," he rephrased his question in a kinder tone, "why would Perdix still send Nicky here to do chores?"

"Actually, that was all Nicky's idea!" Sestus revealed. "It turns out that Lucian was very acquainted with Nicky and his family, and he wanted to repay Lucian's kindness by helping Fauna out. Perdix didn't want him to at first. He thought the boy might try to avenge his family's death by hurting Fauna, or even killing her! After a lot of thought, he decided the boy wasn't capable of committing such a horrible act!"

"And I told Perdix I certainly didn't want him coming around here either!" Fauna prompted angrily. "But he told me to give Nicky a chance and if he caused any trouble, he would be dealt with immediately!" Her hard face softened. "When Nicky told me about Father, and all the wonderful things he did, I couldn't turn him away! I was surprised to hear that he loved Father as much as I did!" she said poignantly. "I never realized so many humans respected and revered Father!"

"Nicky really was a big help around here while I was…um…away…" Sestus started to say, then had to stop. The guilt once more overwhelmed him. "He's such a nice boy, and a good worker, we sort of missed having him around," he sheepishly admitted. "I asked Perdix if I could keep borrowing him two days a week, to help out with some chores and repairs that needed to be done around the farm. Perdix agreed, as long as he didn't need him for deliveries, or he doesn't get hurt." An amused grin curved on his muzzle. "I tell you that boy really loves using my tools! His father was a carpenter and wood carver, and that's what he was brought up to be." Sestus chuckled, "Every time he comes here, he's always asking if I need him to build anything!"

"You can have him build you a picket fence, then have him paint it white," Burke suggested lightly.

"A pick-it fence?" Sestus asked slowly. "What's that?"

"It's a type of fence that people use to enclose their yards," Burke explained. "If it's built right, it'll spruce up your property. And it's very pleasing on the eyes."

"If you like, we can build you one," Virdon offered, "in exchange for a few days of rest and food."

Sestus contemplated Virdon's idea, then quickly replaced it with his own proposal. "No, I don't think I need a-a pick-it fence, but as long as you're willing to help, you're welcomed to stay as long as you like! And you'll have a chance to enjoy some of Fauna's cooking!"

"You've got yourself a deal, Sestus!" Virdon eagerly shook the chimpanzee's paw to seal the bargain. "We can start anytime. What do you need done?"

"Well, the barn, and parts of the house both need fixing. And the corral could certainly use some repairs," said Sestus. "But that can wait until tomorrow. I'm sure you're all tired from your travels."

Fauna pulled herself out of her chair and ambled to the kitchen to retrieve three more place settings for the table. "We're having tomato and rice soup with wild salad greens for dinner," she said in a friendlier tone of voice. "Would you please call Nicky, Uncle Sestus? Dinner will be ready very soon." As Sestus went to summon Nicky, Fauna gestured at the table and began serving the food. "Please, sit down."

"Since this turned out to be a happy occasion after all, I have just the thing for it!" Sestus said merrily. "I'll be right back!" He disappeared into the pantry and soon returned, carrying a tray with four cups. "Wait until you taste this!" He proudly set the tray down, then joined the others at the table.

Virdon lifted one of the cups and peered into it suspiciously. "What is this, Sestus?"

"It's wine, to celebrate the reunion of friends!" said Sestus. He held up his cup and declared, "Here's to friendship!"

"To friendship!" Burke, Virdon and Galen repeated with cups raised, then gingerly sipped the wine.

"Mmmm," Virdon murmured pleasantly. "Very good!"

Burke was also nicely surprised. "Hey, this _**is**_ really good!"

"Excellent, indeed!" agreed Galen. "Where did you get this, Sestus?"

"From Perdix. He has a small winery that has been in his family for a long time. It's not a very big winery, but it's well known for producing some of the best wine in the area." Sestus reached for a slice of bread. "Perdix has had a lot of offers to mass produce and distribute his wine for the general public, but he always turns them down. He says the winery is more of a hobby than a living, and he does quite well with it. And his wife, Ruth, made the bread in her bakery."

"This _**is **_good bread!" Burke agreed, as he hungrily devoured a second slice.

"I will say, this is the best bread and wine I've had in quite a while!" Galen noted amiably. "My compliments to both of them!"

A sudden pounding at the door sent Sestus scurrying. "Here's your chance to tell Perdix yourself. That's him at the door."

"Good evening, Perdix," Sestus greeted the gorilla lieutenant.

"Sestus," Perdix answered cheerfully.

The three fugitives exchanged nervous glances as Sestus invited the garrison commander inside. "Come in, Perdix. Would you care to join us for dinner?"

Perdix shook his head. "No, thank you, Sestus. Ruth has dinner waiting for me at home, but I will have some water, if you don't mind." He pulled up an extra chair, and sat at the table next to Nicky.

As if on cue, Nicky got up, fetched his guardian a drink, then handed him the cup with a crisp salute.

With a hint of a smile, Perdix kindly chided the kid. "At ease, boy! We're not at the office!"

"Yes, sir," Nicky said, returning to the table.

Sestus introduced his guests. "Perdix, you remember Phoebus, Alar and Pargo. They're back for a visit and will be staying here for a few days."

Perdix regarded the trio with a perplexed expression, then acknowledged them with a friendly nod. "Ah, yes, now I remember the three of you! Three years ago, you helped me capture the Dragoons. I'm glad to see you again! You disappeared before I had a chance to express my gratitude."

"That's all right, Perdix," Virdon said quietly. "We're just glad to be of help."

Galen held up his cup to Perdix. "Our compliments to you on the best wine we've had in some time!"

"Yeah, Perdix," added Burke. "This is great stuff!"

"Thank you." Perdix eyed the bowl of fruit on the table, then helped himself to a strawberry. "It's made from special grapes. My grandfather was the one who started the winery. I'll bring you a bottle as a token of my gratitude for your help."

"Thank you, Perdix! That's very nice of you!" Virdon quickly replied. He wasn't about to turn down this rare gift of appreciation. Especially one willingly offered by a gorilla!

"I wouldn't mind having a loaf of this bread, too," Burke requested. "Your wife's an excellent baker!"

"Thank you," said Perdix proudly. "She really loves baking, and I suggested that she start her own bakery. That was five years ago, and I'm very proud of her success. I would be happy to give you and your friends some bread to go with the wine, Pargo." He focused on Sestus. "Oh, yes, Sestus, I came to tell you that Nicky won't be able to come tomorrow. I have some letters and packages that need to be delivered to the northern outpost." He turned to Nicky, "So come home tonight before it gets dark, boy!"

"Yes, sir," the boy answered with another salute.

The graying chimpanzee smiled benevolently at the lad. "Oh that's quite all right, Perdix. Phoebus, Alar and Pargo are here if we need anything. I think you'll need the boy more than we will. Especially to get him ready for the big race."

"Don't remind me!" the gorilla groaned as he tossed another strawberry in his mouth.

"Sestus told us about the big race," said Galen as he sipped the last of his wine. "You don't sound very happy about it, Perdix."

Perdix shook his head. "I'm not! If I lose this race, and I know I will, Urko will be the proud and gloating owner of my winery! So enjoy the wine while you can."

Virdon inquired, "I take it this was Urko's idea to use human jockeys for this race?"

"Yes, it was all his idea," Perdix replied. "He thinks human jockeys will save the lives of his apes. His jockey, Kagen, got hurt recently. Thank goodness it was just a broken leg and some bruises. I thought Urko was joking when he made this challenge, but apparently, he's very serious about it. So serious, that he's ordered me to race against him. If I refuse to race, he'll either have me demoted, or transferred to Dorvado!"

Fauna cried, "That's terrible, Perdix! Urko forcing you into a race like this! He should be ashamed of himself!"

"Yeah, I know Fauna!" Perdix moaned dejectedly. "But, what else can I do? I don't have a choice but to comply!"

"Dorvado's not a very nice place to be transferred to," Galen grimly commented. "Someone I knew was transferred there." He paused hesitantly, then related, "You know the same thing happened to this friend of mine. He used to own a racehorse farm. And he, too, was coerced into a race by Urko."

"Is that so?" asked Perdix with interest.

"Yes," Galen nodded. "It was Urko who insisted on the race, and it was Urko who demanded the bet on the farm. Well, Urko's horse won, of course, so my friend lost his farm."

"Humph, I know all about Urko when it comes to racing!" Perdix said tartly. "I wished I could help your friend win his farm back."

"That's very kind of you, Perdix, but it's quite all right." Galen swirled his spoon in his soup. "The farm was a bit too much for him to deal with, and he was more than happy to unload it off on Urko." Galen snickered amusingly. "You see, the joke's on him!"

A confused look crossed Perdix's muzzle. "I don't follow you, Phoebus."

"Urko thought he was getting a herd of valuable race horses, when in fact, all he got was a barn full of old plugs, ready to be put out to pasture!" Galen chuckled humorously, and a chain reaction of laughter started around the table. His tone abruptly turned serious. "But unfortunately, Urko had the last word. Since he's Chief of Security, he had the authority to have my friend arrested for fraud. In order to avoid a jail sentence, my friend ended up having to pay a heavy fine."

Perdix snorted derisively. "Urko may be the Chief of Security, but that doesn't give him the right to use these races to swindle apes!" he spat bitterly. "Especially when he publicly claims he doesn't approve or tolerate corruption!"

Everyone was shocked at the garrison commander's outburst-especially the fugitives.

"Perdix," said Virdon. "I'm surprised to hear you talk about Urko this way!"

Perdix glanced down at his water, avoiding the acute peering faces around the table. "Sorry about that!" he mumbled. "I guess I said something I shouldn't have said." His voice turned cynical again. "It's just hard to believe that Urko's horse has only lost three races in three years! No horse can be _**that**_ lucky!"

"Except maybe Man O' War," Virdon muttered to himself.

"What?" asked Perdix.

"Ah, nothing, Perdix," said Virdon. "Go on, you were saying?"

"I've heard rumors that Urko secretly provides his horse with a few extra 'advantages', and that's why he usually wins…but no one dares to question him about this!" Perdix bluntly revealed. "Then Prefect Mikko told me that a close friend of his, who shall be nameless, discovered these rumors were true! He said his friend spied two of Urko's gorillas setting up traps along the race course." Perdix's face clouded. "When I heard this, it just infuriated me! Urko already has the fastest horse on the planet, so why resort to cheating to win races? And _**he's**_ the one who's supposed to be setting an example for the rest of us!" The police ape disconcertedly fingered his metal cup. _**If he's "influencing" these races, **_Perdix angrily thought,_** chances are, he's probably involved in other questionable business, too!**_

"What happens if you win the race, Perdix?" asked Fauna.

Perdix finished his water, but got up to pour himself a refill. "If I win, the purse is five hundred notes, plus the five additional troopers I've been requesting for the past three years. If Urko wins, he gets my winery. Urko made the challenge, but I'm going to demand the conditions for this race! This race will be fair and honest, and I am not going to allow Nicky and Quando to get hurt in this ridiculous farce!"

"But Urko won't agree to it!" Galen argued.

"With a little clever persuasion, he will!" the gorilla declared with a sly gleam in his eyes. "Two can play at this game! He didn't give me a choice, so I'm not giving him one, either! He's dealing with Lieutenant Perdix, commander of the Thalassa garrison, not some gullible little pushover prefect!"

"Wait a minute!" Virdon piped up, snapping his fingers. "You know, with a lot of planning and a little work, it's just possible those two could win! Even if they didn't at least they'd have a chance!"

"_**No**_!" snapped Perdix. "I just said this race will be fair and honest! There will be _**no**_ cheating!"

"Yes, but please, Perdix, sir, just hear me out! Please!" Virdon implored. A clever grin broadened across his face. "It just so happens that we have a few…'advantages' of our own…that can help tip some of the odds in Nicky and Quando's favor. And, in the end, Urko will still be none the wiser! What do you say, Perdix?"

Perdix tipped his head as he pondered over Virdon's offer. "First, tell me how you plan to help Nicky and Quando. If it's fair and honest, and within the law, then I'll agree to it."

"You will, Perdix, you will," Virdon promised.

Perdix grunted sourly as he downed the last of his refill. "Urko told me that I was the one who had the advantage since I already have a human jockey. I couldn't tell if he was trying to cheer me up, or if he was being sarcastic."

Galen tilted his head in puzzlement. "It just doesn't make any sense! Why would Urko challenge you to a race? Doesn't he always race against rich apes or the prefects?"

"Yes, he does." Perdix nodded in perplexity. He pounded his gloved fist into his other palm in frustration. "Urko just wants my winery and he's using this race as a means to get it!" he bitterly declared. "There's more to this, I'm sure! I only wished I knew what it was!"

"Maybe Urko's just plain addicted to racing," Burke suggested. "He's so desperate for a race that he's picked your courier horse to race his horse against!"

"It's possible, but I highly doubt it." Perdix wore a look of grim determination. "Well, then," he nodded resolvedly, as a crafty smile curved on his muzzle. "If Urko so desperately wants a race, then I'll be happy to oblige him! All right! Let's do it!" He smacked his left fist into his right palm. "Let's give him a race!"

After dinner, Virdon went out to the corral to get better acquainted with Quando. The Appaloosa leaned against Virdon's chest and began rubbing his neck against the astronaut.

"Whoa! You stop that right now!" Virdon pushed the horse away. "I don't know if your neck itches, or you're just being affectionate, but you don't know your own strength!"

"I think he likes you, Alan," Burke smirked as he and Galen joined him.

"Well, at least your admirer walks upright on two legs," Virdon jested back.

"You mean Fauna?" Burke returned. "Well, at least I can have a decent conversation with my admirer!" He turned to his simian friend. "Hey, Galen, I didn't know you had a friend who lost a racehorse farm to Urko. Do we know him?"

"No, I made that story up because I wanted to see what Perdix's reaction would be," the chimpanzee replied. "I don't think he's very fond of Urko."

"Apparently not," Virdon noted. "There's quite a few gorillas that aren't very fond of Urko; like Kava, and our new friend, Dr. Gentza." He picked up Quando's left foreleg and traced his index finger inside of his hoof. "Hmm, just as I thought," he mused. "We're going to have to do with Quando exactly what we did with Woda."

"Thin shoes?" asked Galen.

"Exactly." Virdon released Quando's hoof, then wiped his hands on his pants. "And we're going to have to find a saddle that we can scale down to the bare minimum. Nicky's a little guy anyway, but we're going to make Quando feel like he's carrying a feather on his back."

"All right, let's get started!" urged Burke, clasping his hands together. "I can't wait to see Urko's face when Team Perdix crosses the finish line first!"

Part 7

Urko groaned his displeasure as he slammed the door to Perdix's office. The garrison commander stood smiling behind his desk. He gestured invitingly for Urko to have a seat.

"Ah, yes, Chief Urko!" Perdix greeted him cordially. "I'm so glad you're here, sir!"

"This had better be important, Perdix!" Urko growled, removing his helmet. "I'm too busy an ape to be bothered with trivial affairs!"

"Why, sir! I wouldn't have summoned you here for something trivial!" Perdix declared. "I summoned you here to review the final preparations!"

Urko cautiously angled his head. "Preparations?" he asked slowly. "Preparations for what?"

"For the race, sir," said Perdix.

"You've made all the arrangements?" cried Urko indignantly. "But _**I**_ always make all the arrangements!"

"But sir, you just said you're a very busy ape!" Perdix reminded him. "And since you are a very busy ape, with this inspection tour and all, I've taken the liberty to make all the arrangements for you." He handed him a piece of parchment. "Here are all the details for the race, in writing-for your final approval, of course. I just need your signature for confirmation on the bottom, sir…that is…only if you're in total agreement with my proposal."

Urko groaned again, snatching up the paper. "You had this put in writing?" he growled disbelievingly.

"Yes, of course, sir," Perdix innocently replied. "Am I not correctly following procedures, sir?" He paused for a moment, then added, "Haven't you always provided the prefects with written agreements, sir?"

"Well…um, no," Urko hesitated. His subordinate's actions had clearly caught him off guard. The Chief of Security grunted in disapproval, then gathered his composure, smiling condescendingly. "Horse racing is a friendly sport played entirely for pleasure, Perdix, not written agreements!"

_**I thought horseracing was a gambling sport! **_Perdix seethed silently. _**If we are racing for pleasure, then why am I being forced to bet the winery?**_

Urko continued patronizing his lieutenant. "But considering your complete ignorance on the sport of horse racing, I'll admit your intentions were good, Perdix, but…misguided." The gorilla's cordial manner dissipated into total seriousness. "From now on, allow _**me**_ to make all the arrangements! Is that understood, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir. Understood, sir. You're right, sir," Perdix returned with a trace of smarminess. "I am quite ignorant when it comes to horse racing, and I sincerely apologize for overstepping your authority. I didn't mean to offend you, sir."

The smile returned. "Apology accepted. And since this is your first-and I'm sure, your last-venture into the sport of horse racing, I'll gladly humor you…just this one time!" Urko held up the agreement and began to read aloud. "A group of impartial apes will be invited to observe the race to ensure there is no cheating or foul play involved. The racecourse will be out in the open. A racecourse without trees, fences, buildings and other such landmarks will discourage any cheating or foul play. And most important of all, if it is discovered that cheating or foul play was involved, the horse will be automatically disqualified and the wager cancelled! What is this?" he complained resentfully. "A plot? Why all of these conditions, Perdix? You act as if you don't trust me!"

Perdix smiled awkwardly. "Well, sir, I'm sorry to admit this…but no…I do not," he reluctantly admitted. "Please, sir, try to understand _**my **_position. It's just that I know all too well how dangerous racing can be. You see,Nicky is very valuable to me, and I don't want the boy recklessly injured or killed!"

"_**That**_ mongrel hairless-monkey? Valuable? Ha!" scoffed Urko with a boisterous laugh. "_**Any**_ human can be taught to deliver messages, Perdix! A pigeon can be taught to deliver messages! I believe that's why they're called courier pigeons!"

"Yes, sir, that's true," Perdix replied frankly. "Pigeons can be trained to deliver messages. But sir, not all humans have the ability to care for my horses, work with tools, and deliver that fresh loaf of bread you ordered from my wife."

"All right, Perdix," Urko conceded, with an amused laugh. "If this human is that important to you, we'll proceed with the race according to your terms. But I'm still demanding the bet, Lieutenant!" _**Not that it really matters, **_he gleefully thought,_** since my horse is going to win anyway! **_With a haughty smile, he signed Perdix's written agreement, then stuffed his copy in his pocket. "Ah, yes," he purred smugly. "I can just taste that divine wine right now!"

"Well, don't serve your wine before it's won, Chief Urko!" Perdix smoothly bantered, as he held out his gloved paw. "Good luck, and may the best horse win!" The ape lieutenant gazed curiously at his commander. "If you don't mind my asking, sir, who's the lucky human you've chosen to ride against Nicky and Quando?"

Urko shrugged casually. "What does it matter? It's only a human!" he laughed. "Why do you ask? Is it that important for you to know who's riding my horse?"

"Well," Perdix replied, trying to sound apathetic. "I thought since you already know who's riding my horse, it's only fair that you tell me who's riding yours. Unless…" he noted implying, "there's some reason why you don't want to tell me who's riding for you!" A slick smile sprang upon Perdix's face. "A reason named _**Virdon**_, perhaps?"

"_**Virdon**_!" Urko spoke the blond spaceman's name venomously. "Virdon riding my horse?" He chuckled at his subordinate's outrageous suspicions. "Don't be ridiculous, Perdix! I can't believe you'd actually think such a thing! I'll admit, Virdon _**is**_ a great rider, but he's still a wanted criminal, and an enemy of the state! I'd have him _**shot**_ before I'd allow him anywhere near Tusan!"

_**Maybe so,**_ Perdix thought doubtfully,_** but knowing how you are, I wouldn't put it past you!**_

Burke and Galen had spent the earlier part of the day preparing wooden rails for the corral, when Fauna wandered by, carrying a tray with two glasses of fresh squeezed orange juice.

Burke lifted one of the glasses from the tray. "Thank you, Fauna." He took a sip, then pleasantly said, "Ah, this is good!"

"Yes, very good!" Galen agreed. "Very good, indeed! Thank you, Fauna!"

"If you want more, I'll be glad to make more," Fauna droned.

Burke noticed the strained cordiality in Fauna's voice. The girl-chimp had been acting very peculiar with the three friends-him especially-ever since they arrived. Burke had grown tired of her curt behavior with him. If something was amiss, he wanted to find the underlying cause of this once and for all. He set aside his orange juice and pointedly asked, "Fauna, is something wrong?"

Fauna clutched the tray to her breast and tersely replied, "No, why do you ask?"

"Because you act like something's bothering you," Burke answered. "If something's wrong, maybe I can help."

"No!" Fauna snapped. "There's nothing wrong!"

"Fauna, if something's bothering you, it might help to talk about it," Burke coaxed. He had a nagging suspicion, but hesitated to bring it up… "Fauna, are you still angry about me tricking you?" There, he finally said it!

Fauna turned away. "No…"

"Honest answers now," Burke gently demanded. "You can tell me the truth. I can take it."

Fauna spun hotly around. "Yes!" she uttered bitterly. "I guess you could say I'm still a little miffed about that, but what did you expect?"

_**So that's it! I knew it, **_Burke thought. "I thought you forgave me for that!" he cried.

"I tried, but I just can't seem to let this go!" she said achingly, on the verge of tears. "Here I thought you were an ape, and you cared about me!" Now the tears flowed. "Then I find out you're human…and…it just…_**you broke my heart, Pargo!**_"

Burke, himself, was now on the border of losing his emotions. "Fauna, I'm sorry I lied about being an ape! I really am! I felt terrible about that, and I _**still **_do!" How he longed to reach out and comfort the female ape, but his instincts warned him otherwise. "But I didn't lie to you about _**us**_! Remember? I told you there was nothing between us, and there never could be!" Burke's vision blurred and his cheeks were suddenly wet. "And I _**never**_ lied about not caring about you! I _**do**_ care about you! I care about you as a friend! If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have saved you from drowning!" his voice quivered passionately. "I never meant to hurt you, Fauna. I don't know what else to say or do to make up for all the heartache I've caused you! I'm sorry, Fauna!" He dried his eyes with his sleeve, then sincerely said, "I still think you're a sweet person, and I'd like to be your friend…if you'll let me!"

Galen, who had been watching and listening to this heartbreaking scene, could take it no more! "Fauna!" he quickly cut in.

"What is it, Phoebus?" Fauna hissed annoyingly.

"Fauna, _**I'm**_ the one you should be angry with, _**not **_Pargo!" Galen blurted to Burke's surprise. He nodded reassuringly in reply to Burke's questioning looks. "It was _**my**_ idea to trick you, into thinking he was an ape! Not _**his! **_It was _**my**_ face you felt in the cave, that day!" he tearfully confessed, willing to accept the responsibility for the entire hoax. "I'm sorry, too, Fauna! I've never been sorrier in all my life!" He swiped his hairy wrist across his wet face. "Fauna, please try to understand, we didn't want to trick you, but we had no choice! If you knew my friends were human, you would've screamed first and asked questions later!"

"We were only trying to stop the Dragoons, Fauna," Burke kindly explained, "and unfortunately, you just happened to be caught in the middle of our deception! Just like all those humans who were caught in the middle of the big Dragoon lie! Remember?" He finally had the courage to lay a gentle hand on Fauna's shoulder. He expected her to push him away, but surprisingly, she did not.

"Yes, I remember…" Fauna whispered. "But I _**loved**_ you, Pargo!" she whimpered.

"I know…" Burke stammered. His consoling hand moved from Fauna's shoulder and wrapped around her waist. "But there's no reason why we still can't love each other…as friends…can we? Please?" he pleaded.

Fauna tossed aside her tray. She circled her arms around Burke and buried her face in his torso. Galen tightly embraced both of them, and three years of unresolved grief flowed freely from their eyes.

"Alar should be here!" Burke laughed through his tears. "He's missing a great group hug!"

"Alar's with Perdix," Fauna said unexpectedly.

"Perdix is here?" asked Galen, glancing about the farm. He and Burke were so involved in their work; neither had noticed the Police Chief of Thalassa's arrival.

"Yes, he came by a few minutes ago to see Alar," said Fauna in a friendlier tone of voice. "He brought Alar an old saddle for Nicky to use in the big race."

In the parlor, Perdix handed Virdon an odd-shaped object wrapped in a huge gunnysack. "I found this. I think it's just what you're looking for. It's my old riding saddle from when I was a kid. I never use it anymore and it's still in beautiful shape."

Virdon removed the saddle from the burlap sack and placed it on the table. His eyes glimmered excitedly. "Yes, Perdix, this is perfect!" As he examined the stirrup straps and the cinch, Virdon said admirably, "Sestus told us you saved Nicky's life. I think that's wonderful, Perdix, you and your family taking him in like that! Most apes wouldn't have done such a thing!"

"Yeah, Nicky was in pretty bad shape when I found him. Been stabbed twice in the gut," Perdix said grimly. "I thought if he could help me catch the Dragoons, I was determined to save his life. Unfortunately, he couldn't identify any of them. But he was positive their leader was a gorilla, by his build, and the military boots and gloves he wore. When he told me this, I suspected someone like Macor, or Krono to be the leader. I would have never suspected Zon, my most loyal and trusted officer, to be involved!" A distasteful look covered his face. "What really disappointed me the most was, not only was Zon their leader, but half of my force were Dragoons, too!" Perdix watched Virdon for a few silent moments, then strongly noted, "I had _**all**_ the Dragoons brought up on charges, Alar! I promised Nicky, and all the humans, that every single Dragoon would face the consequences for taking the law into their own hands!" He dishearteningly shook his head. "If Zon and Sestus had only told the truth about Lucian's death, that it was an accident, they might not have been so severely punished! And I wouldn't have been stuck short-handed for six months! Because of this nonsense, we lost about thirty human servants and laborers!"

"Yeah, one of the humans named Jasko was killed by the Dragoons," Virdon sadly mentioned the victim's name. "Phoebus, Pargo and I knew him."

"Yeah, I knew him, too," Perdix sighed melancholically. "Jasko was a good man. Always friendly. Never bothered anyone. When I made my rounds, he always invited me in for corn fritters and coffee. He certainly didn't deserve his fate! It's too late for him and the other humans, but at least Nicky received some kind of justice out of this tragedy."

"Speaking of Nicky," said Virdon, trying to brighten the mood of the conversation, "I heard you turned him into one heck of a little messenger boy! That was a brilliant idea, Perdix! Where did you ever come up with that?"

Perdix's demeanor suddenly lightened. "Well, I've been trying to get Urko to approve my request for more personnel, but he kept denying it since this area allegedly has a low crime rate. The only major trouble we've ever had here were the Dragoons, and some ape-on-ape, and human-on-human crimes, but he still doesn't feel that I need more police! When I suspended my gorillas that left me shorthanded, so I had no choice but to improvise. I took away the courier and mail duties from my apes, and I wanted to see if Nicky could compensate instead. That way I could reassign my apes to perform duties that are more important. I proposed the idea to the Council and they actually considered it! With Prefect Mikko's help, I convinced the Council to give Nicky a chance, and they agreed by a majority vote." The garrison commander's manner turned dour. "Zaius said that one member voted against me, and quite vehemently, too. I won't say who he is, but I'm sure you know him quite well."

"Urko," Virdon spoke the name dismally.

"Of course," Perdix answered contemptuously, then proudly continued his story. "After Nicky recovered, I taught him how to ride. That boy's a fast learner, and he rides a horse as well as any ape! And Quando's just perfect for him! He's fast, and he stands out because of his spots. That way Nicky won't accidentally be shot, since humans are forbidden to ride horses. That's why I also had that special band put on his wrist. I was only allowed to use Nicky on a trial basis, but since he's proven himself, hopefully, the Council will permit me to use him permanently, or as long as he's able to perform his task. Sometimes, my wife will have him deliver orders from her bakery, too. It's a lot faster on horseback, than trying to make deliveries in a wagon." Perdix leisurely leaned back in his chair. "That boy's come a long way in three years!" he stated in amazement. "He has speaking problems and some minor issues we're trying to work out, but overall, he's a good boy."

"So where did you get Quando from?" Virdon asked with great interest. "I haven't seen a horse like him in a long time!"

"I got Quando as payment on a debt my brother-in-law owed me," Perdix replied. "I'm not really sure where Garth got him from. That horse was so ugly nobody wanted him, so I got stuck with him!" Perdix cocked his head and noted retrospectively, "Well, he's not pretty, but his disposition is excellent, and he runs like the wind, and that's all I care about!"

Virdon smiled, then flipped the saddle on its back, examining the underside. "I wonder if that's the reason why Urko's forcing you into this race?" he mused. "I'm guessing he's using this race as a means to get back at you, because the Council gave Nicky permission to ride a horse."

Perdix shrugged unconcerned. "Well, that's possible, but the Council voted and Nicky can legally ride Quando. Until the Council says otherwise, Urko can just grow up and get over it!" Perdix gazed at the human insightfully. "I really appreciate you and your friends helping me get Nicky and Quando ready for this race, Alar."

Virdon replied by giving Perdix a friendly slap on his back.

As Ricco and his family gathered before the fireplace to unwind for the evening, the front door suddenly flung open and two gorillas invaded the human abode. Gasping in surprise, the whole family sprang to their feet, with the three children scurrying to safety behind their parents.

"Macor!" Ricco uttered. "How nice of you to stop by for a visit, sir," he obsequiously addressed one of the soldiers. "You must be parched after a long ride! May we offer you and your friend a drink of water?" An ugly scowl twisted on the ape's face. "You look angry," the sheepherder stated uneasily. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Ignorant hairless-monkey!" the trooper snarled in Ricco's face. "I am _**not**_ Macor! How dare you call me by that second-rate sapper's name! I am Vanka! I serve under Chief Urko himself, Supreme Commander of Central City's security and military forces!"

"Forgive me for my ignorance, sir." Ricco faltered. "It's just that all apes look alike to me. That's why I easily mistook you for Macor." He sought Vanka with apprehensive eyes. "Please, sir! Can you tell us why you're here? Have we done anything wrong? If we have, please tell us what we must do to make it right!"

Vanka, not wanting to waste any more time with humans then he had to, got straight to the point. "I'm on an important mission for Chief Urko. He needs a human jockey to ride his horse in the big race against Perdix's spotted horse in Thalassa next week."

Patrina timidly stepped into view. "There's going to be a horse race with human jockeys? How exciting! When's the race, sir?" she boldly asked. Turning to Ricco, she babbled breathlessly, "Papa, can we go watch the race? Please? The sheep will be all right by themselves for a little while! Old Brogan won't let anything happen to them!"

"Please, Papa! We never get to go to Thalassa to do anything fun!" Meredith complained. "It's always work, work, work!" She turned to her mother for support. "If Papa can't go, maybe the rest of us can go without him! Please, Mama?"

"Girls, you know you can't!" Ricco replied before Emmylou could say anything. "There's too much to do around here! We can't afford to waste time on such-"

"Quiet!" Vanka silenced the shepherd. His gimlet eyes scanned over the family and zeroed in on Lowell. "How old are you, boy?"

"Fourteen, sir," Lowell quietly answered.

"Fourteen." Keeping the lad in his sights, Vanka languidly asked the other gorilla, "He's about the same age as that boy who's riding Perdix's spotted horse, correct?"

"You mean Nicky, sir?" Lowell readily offered the info. "He's older than me, sir. He's fifteen."

"Lowell, be quiet!" Ricco hissed.

"Yes, that's right," Vanka's comrade nodded, totally ignoring Lowell.

"Hmm, this boy is an inch taller than Perdix's human," Vanka mused, stroking his beard, "but that shouldn't be too much of a major factor in the race."

"Does that mean I get to ride, sir?" Lowell asked hopefully.

"Lowell!" Ricco flashed his son a warning look.

"Not yet you don't," Vanka informed him. "Don't worry, boy, there's still hope for you. So far, you and two other humans are the only suitable candidates we've found. We still have many more humans to see before we make our final decision."

A willing smile widened on Lowell's face. "If you don't find anyone else, sir, I'll do it! I'll ride Chief Urko's horse!"

"No!" cried Ricco in alarm. "You can't! Humans can't ride horses! Only Nicky can ride a horse! You'll be shot!"

"No, he won't," Vanka mildly reassured him. "Urko arranged to make an exception, just this once. If he's caught riding _**after**_ the race," his right hand eagerly fingered the rifle cradled in his left palm, "_**then**_ he'll be shot!" He grinned smugly when his actions caused the family to produce a collective startled gasp.

"But Papa, what if they _**do**_ pick me to ride Chief Urko's horse?" Lowell appealed to his father. "Don't you want to come and watch me? I know Mama, Patrina and Meredith want to! Patrina's right! The sheep will be all right by themselves for a little while! Old Brogan can-!"

"No, Lowell!" Ricco cut him off. "You're not riding at all, because I _**won't**_ allow it!" He returned his anxious eyes upon the two officers. "I'm sorry, sirs, but I _**can't**_ let him ride! I'm honored that…Chief Urko needs him…" he paused, carefully choosing his words, "but please, sirs, the sheep need him! _**We**_ need him! If he ended up seriously hurt or killed in this race, I could never forgive myself!"

"I _**won't**_ get hurt or killed, Papa! I'll be careful, I promise!" The young shepherd clutched Ricco's arm with an entreating hand. "Please, Papa! If you'll let me ride just this once, I promise I'll never ask for anything ever again!"

Vanka threw his fellow gorilla a bored look. From the father's behavior, it was obvious he would find no fitting human jockey here. He'd grown tired of the prattle between the shepherd and his son, and was more than ready to move on. "Come, Devryck," he tugged the other ape's sleeve. "Let's get out of this den of mongrel dogs! The smell alone is enough to kill the poor fleas that are stuck here!" To Ricco's relief, the simian duo left the premises as fast as they had entered it.

"No!" cried Lowell. His opportunity to do the impossible was fading fast, and he wasn't about to let his father just throw it away! In a final attempt to hang on to his chance, he ran to the door, shouting after the departing apes, "Come back! I'm the one you want! Pick me, sirs! Please!" His desperate imploring only fell upon their disregarding ears. When Urko's troopers had crossed the meadow and disappeared into the forest, Lowell angrily slammed the door shut. "It's not fair! It's just not fair!" he wailed. "How can you take this once in a lifetime chance away from me?"

"I'm sorry, Lowell, but I had to! It's for your own good! I won't have my only son crippled, or possibly killed, because of a foolish horse race!" Ricco firmly pronounced, curtailing any further objections from the teenager. "Son, I know you're angry now, but believe me, later on, you'll thank me for this!"

"Thank you? _**Thank you?**_" Lowell yelled heatedly. "Why would I _**ever**_ thank you for what you've just done to me? I swear, I'll never forgive you for this as long as I live!" With resentful tear-filled eyes, he started to stomp angrily to his room, but Ricco snagged him by his arm in mid-step.

"If you're going to be angry with me, fine!" Ricco said resignedly. "I'd rather have you alive and angry, than happy and dead!" When Lowell tried to pull away, he grabbed the young man's other arm and brought him close, staring him square in the face. "If you had listened to me first, instead of putting on this childish tantrum, you'd know my reason for not letting you ride! It's not so much your getting hurt that worries me. I'm sure you could ride as well as Nicky, if given the chance. I don't want you riding because I don't want to risk losing my only son!" Lowell's struggling ceased when he realized he had no choice but to hear his father out. "If Nicky and Quando win this race, do you know what would happen to _**you**_? Urko would have you punished with a public execution!" Lowell's eyes widened in shock at this revelation. "You didn't think about that, did you?" Lowell slowly shook his head, and Ricco benevolently continued, "If it'd been Perdix's horse, or even Prefect Mikko's, I might have let you ride! But Urko is not at all like Perdix or Prefect Mikko! He's an ape that I want all of us to have as little to do with as possible!" He released Lowell and whirled upon the rest of the family with a fierce look. "And _**no**_, you're still _**not **_going to Thalassa to watch this horrible thing! If Urko's horse loses the race, I have no desire for any of you to see his poor jockey swinging from the end of a rope!"

Lowell sheepishly hung his head and dried his eyes on his sleeve. "I'm sorry for getting angry, Papa," he quietly apologized. "I didn't mean what I said…"

"I know, son, I know," Ricco's voice trembled as he drew the lad by his side.

"You're right, Papa," Lowell admitted. "I didn't think about what would've happened if I did lose. It's just that for a moment…I thought I had a chance to do something really big! But I guess this silly race isn't worth losing my life over." As his family's arms cocooned him in a silent, consoling hug, an unpleasant thought suddenly popped into the youth's mind. All he could do to make it go away was to close his eyes, and fervently pray for the unfortunate boy out there, who would become Urko's jockey...

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Planet of the Apes is owned by 20th Century Fox, Pierre Boulle and anyone else who owns the rights.

With a Little Help From My Friends.

Chapter 2

Part 1

Sergeant Ewald, whom physically resembled his predecessor, Zon, galloped furiously to the house of Dorian. Previously, that morning, Claudette, Dorian's fiancée, had come to the garrison screaming hysterically that someone had shot Dorian dead. When Ewald entered the home, he found the young chimpanzee sprawled out on the parlor floor, his head surrounded by a pool of blood. Dorian had been shot at point-blank range.

"I'm positive he knew who the killer was, because it looked like he invited the perpetrator inside. I searched the house, and there's no sign of a struggle, sir," Ewald later reported. "Nothing was missing. Even the money tin on Dorian's bedside table was left untouched. Whoever did this just killed him for no reason at all!"

"No, I'm sure somebody wanted him dead! But, who, and why?" Perdix's brow furrowed in determination. "I want you to question Claudette, and all of Dorian's surviving family members," he ordered. "See if you can find out anything."

"Yes, sir," the deputy nodded, then left to carry out his assignment.

Clip, clop, clip, clop went the steady unison beat of Minka and Hedy's hooves. Gentza hummed a lively tune along with the rhythm. His musical droning formed into words: "Apple Aunni, Apple Aunni. My apple dapple doo. Apple Aunni, Apple Aunni, my double bubble brew. Apple Aunni, Apple Aun-"

"Gentza, please!" Aunni cut in, pleading. "Do you have to torture me?"

"Torture you?" asked Gentza in mock offense. "I thought you liked my singing!"

"I do!" Aunni cried. "I love your singing, Gentza! It's just that I hate that song!"

Gentza chuckled. Before he could respond, he spotted a mounted patrol rapidly approaching in the opposite direction. He and Aunni quickly moved to the side, yielding the road to the speeding group. Instead of passing by, the soldiers slowed down, then swiftly surrounded the odd couple. Their leader, an unpleasant, menacing-looking sergeant, paralleled his horse next to Minka.

"Stop!" the sergeant ordered with a raised hand. "Stop right where you are!" His frown bowed into a faux smile. "Well, if it isn't the Great Dr. Gentza!" he scoffed. "World Renowned Physician of the Lower Species!"

"Ah, Vinson!" Gentza spoke the ape's name in an equally contemptuous tone. "Urko's favorite lackey! After twenty years, I see you've finally made it to the rank of sergeant!"

"Shut up, you disgrace of a gorilla!" Vinson barked angrily. "You're under arrest!"

"Arrest? For what?" Gentza demanded.

"You know what for!" Vinson growled. "It's against the law for humans to be riding horses!"

"She's _**not**_ riding a horse!" Gentza firmly declared. "She's riding a mule, and the law says _**nothing **_about humans riding mules! I _**know**_, because I've actually read the laws!"

Vinson laughed derisively. "And you think that makes you very smart and clever, doesn't it?" he sneered. "Reading through the laws and finding the perfect loophole, so you can out smart the authorities! Well, you're seriously mistaken, Doctor! A mule is an animal that's half-horse, half-jackass, so you're still under arrest! On second thought, since the girl is only riding half a horse, I'll just arrest half of you, and take the girl into custody instead! As for you," he gestured at the road, "you're free to go on your way. If I catch you breaking the law again, next time I won't be so generous and let you off with a warning! Is that understood?"

"You can't arrest us! We've broken no laws!" Gentza protested. He sat haughtily in his saddle. "We are on an important assignment for the High Council," he said arrogantly, "and Councilor Zaius, himself, authorized Aunni to ride a mule, under _**my **_complete supervision!" He shot Vinson a warning look. "So I'd suggest you release us at once; unless you wish to have charges of interfering with official government business, and false arrest added to your record! Is _**that **_understood, Sergeant?"

The sergeant, on the other hand, would not be so easily intimidated. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" he challenged. "If you are on official government business, where are your special papers?"

"Right here!" Gentza said impatiently. His paw disappeared deep within his cloak, only to resurface seconds later. "Here's a copy of the letter of intent from Councilor Zaius!" He thrust the scroll at the commanding officer.

Vinson unfurled the paper and glanced at it with a critical eye. "Can you prove this letter really came from Zaius?" he asked skeptically. "For all I know, this document could be a fake!"

_**It is real, you boneheaded moron!**_ Gentza thought furiously. "If you don't believe the letter's authenticity, why don't you confirm this with Zaius?" he sarcastically suggested. "Better yet, why don't you confirm this with _**Urko**_? He's_** also **_on the High Council! He was _**there **_when Zaius assigned me the title of Human Head Counter!"

"Yes, I'll certainly confirm this with Urko!" Vinson retorted, shoving the paper into his pocket. "I'll just confirm this with him right now. Until this matter is cleared up, you'll both be taken into custody! Let's go!" He drew his gun and waved it at them. "Move! _**Now**_!"

Vanka, Kagen's replacement, stood gleefully outside of Urko's tent. Kagen remained in Central City, to recover from the injuries he had sustained during the race against Prefect Mikko's horse. Urko's horse had suffered a minor leg injury, as well. Although the horse would be back to running races again, unfortunately, he would not be healed in time for the big contest against Quando. Urko left the process of selecting Tusan's replacement entirely up to Vanka. The ape jockey had scoured through Urko's stables and chose Daggrah, a spirited dark-gray stallion that Urko had "won" from a prefect in a previous race.

In Kagen's absence, Vanka was also charged with the important task of finding and training a human jockey for the big upcoming race. So far, the gorilla-a champion rider in his own right-had been unsuccessful in finding the right candidate. All of the prospective riders were either too young, too old, too tall, too weak, or for various reasons, unable to ride at all. After three days of searching, Urko's jockey was finally found! As he waited for permission to enter Urko's tent and report the good news, Vanka heard the Chief of Security's loud resonating voice brutally berating a subordinate.

"You incompetent idiot!" bellowed Urko. "Of course, that letter is authentic! Unfortunately, Zaius and the Council gave Gentza permission for his pet human to ride a mule! And there's nothing we can do about it! Just like Zaius and the Council tied my hands with Perdix's hairless-monkey! Damn fools! Before you know it, every hairless-monkey on the planet will be gallivanting all over creation on horseback!"

"But, sir! I didn't know about his special mission!" the hapless victim whimpered. Vanka instantly recognized Vinson, Urko's trusted aide. "I'm sorry, sir! I'll have them both released at once!"

"Yes, you do that," Urko hollered, "before that animal quack has a chance to make good on his threat!"

At this, Vanka's ears perked in alarm. He signaled the guard that his business had turned urgent. When the lookout automatically pulled aside the flap, the ape jockey rushed inside and quickly interjected, "Please, sir! Don't release them just yet!" When Urko's furious eyes turned upon him, he hurriedly explained, "Forgive me, Chief Urko, sir! I couldn't help but overhear that Vinson was planning to release those two prisoners he just brought in. I don't mean to sound insolent, sir, but Vinson deserves to be commended, not chastised!" He now had both Urko and Vinson's full attention. Both apes waited to hear what he had to say next. "Vinson has found your human jockey, sir!" Vanka announced with pleasure.

Vinson's brow rose in surprise, while Urko's wrath-filled face slowly melted into silent pondering.

"You _**can't**_ be serious! A female human jockey?" Urko finally sputtered. "_**That **_mangy marmoset is going to ride _**my **_horse? Are you insane? What were you thinking? Don't you know human females are weak in mind, body and spirit? The first time she falls from Daggrah, she'll break every bone in her body! Then what good will she be?"

The expert equestrian stood quietly-deeply hurt that Urko would question his judgment! "But, sir, she's _**perfect**_!" Vanka insisted. "Yes, she maybe be female, but she's smaller and lighter than that human Perdix has riding for him! And besides," he paused to emphasize his next point, "she already has riding experience, so I may not have to train her for the race! Please, sir, let's give her a chance!" Vanka appealed with his unflinching stare. "If she doesn't work out, I'll find another human in time for the race."

A crafty grin played on Urko's muzzle. "Yes," he mused. "I may be able to turn this to my advantage! Vinson, Vanka!" he called, motioning the two gorillas closer. "I want to keep the girl's identity a secret for the time being. Let's have a little fun with Perdix, shall we?" he slyly snickered. "He doesn't know who my human jockey is, and it's driving him crazy! That fool actually thinks _**Virdon **_is riding my horse! Can you believe that?"

"Virdon?" laughed Vanka. "Why would he think that? Where would he get such an insane idea?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care!" Urko giggled with an indifferent shrug. "Imagine his surprise when he finds out my human jockey is Gentza's hairless-monkey!" A cunning chuckle burst from the simian commander, to which his two underlings joined in. After expressing his approval, Urko dismissed Vanka, then ordered Vinson to bring him the eccentric veterinarian and his human sidekick.

Quando waited impatiently as Nicky removed the bag of mail from his back, and pass it to one of the guards at the northern outpost. The surly gorilla snatched the sack and roughly flung it over his shoulder. Nicky saluted the simian soldier and the ape sneered in reply.

"Get out of here!" he growled at the lad.

With a loud whinny, Quando began pawing his rider with an anxious hoof. Nicky annoyingly caught the animal's foot in mid-air. "Stop it!" he hissed warningly.

The horse's antics caused a small smile to form briefly on the guard's face, then quickly dissipated with a loud harrumph. With an exaggerated wave, he loudly barked, "And take that damn ugly nag with you!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Nicky bowed in wide-eyed fear. He quickly slung upon Quando's back. As the spotted horse whisked him away into the colorful autumn mid-morning, hilarious laughter with coarse comments burst from the mail-carrying primate and his fellow troopers.

Nicky slowed Quando down to a trot to conserve his mount's energy, in case they had another run to make. The two were enjoying their unhurried return back to the garrison, when Nicky spotted a black rider-less horse standing alongside the country road, calmly grazing. He pulled Quando beside the horse and dismounted. Nicky took hold of the reins and glanced about, wondering how and why the abandoned horse ended up there. Nearby, he saw the horse's owner, a police gorilla, lying on his side, as if he were napping.

"S-sir?" called Nicky as he led both horses off the road. "Sir, I found…your horse…by the side of the…road." He slowly approached the still ape. "Sir, I-I was…afraid he w-would run off, so I-I-" The boy noticed the ape had not moved at all. "Sir, a-are you all r-right? Sir? S-sir?" Nicky dropped the reins and cautiously crept toward the ape. He frowned in puzzlement at the swirling dark cloud hovering over the body. Yelping in surprise, Nicky frantically shooed the swarming flies away. Kneeling beside the ape, he tentatively touched the simian's shoulder. A rancid smell reeked from the rigid body. Then Nicky fearfully forced himself to look upon the police officer's face, which was shrouded in a mask of dried blood. The kid averted his eyes to stifle his churning stomach. "_**P-P-Perdix!**_" he managed to scream as he recoiled away from the corpse. He leaped on Quando's back, and the two made a mad dash for Thalassa.

As Vinson escorted Gentza and Aunni inside Urko's tent, the Chief of Security sat behind his desk in greasy satisfaction.

"Ah, Gentza! Sit down!" Urko oozed. "What a pleasure to see you again!"

Gentza crossed his arms and cut to the quick. "If you were that eager to see me again, why didn't you just send me an invitation, instead of having your over-zealous sergeant haul me in?" He shot Urko a wary look. "Why did you have us brought in? You knew about my assignment! You were _**there**_ when Zaius gave Aunni permission to ride a mule!"

"It seems that Vinson was completely misinformed about any of this," Urko replied flatly, "and for that, I deeply apologize. You're free to go, but…before you leave…I have a proposition for your human."

Gentza raised a suspicious brow. "A proposition? For Aunni?"

"For me, sir?" Aunni piped up curiously.

"Yes, you," Urko nodded at the girl. "You know about the big race that's coming up, don't you? Well, it seems that up until now, Vanka was unable to find the right human to ride my horse. When he saw Vinson bringing you in, he told me you were the perfect choice! And now that I've seen you myself, I couldn't agree with him more!" An alluring grin tugged on Urko's muzzle. "Imagine how famous you'll be! One of the few humans ever allowed to ride a horse! You'll start training under Vanka right away. What do you say, girl? Will you ride my horse?"

Aunni almost leaped from her seat. "Yes, sir! I'll do it!"

"No, you're not!" Gentza quickly countered. "You're not riding Urko's horse!" He turned to Urko and reiterated, "I'm sorry, sir, but she's not riding your horse! I forbid this!"

"Did you hear that, Vinson?" Urko sardonically asked the sergeant standing at his side. "He _**forbids**_ this!" He frowned sourly at Gentza. "Yes, you forbid her to ride my horse, but you let her ride that flop-eared half-breed!"

"That's different!"

"How is that different? They both have four legs and you can ride on both of them!"

"Yes, but Aunni's not racing madly around the countryside on Hedy!"

"But, Gentza," whined Aunni. "Chief Urko said I could ride his horse! Why can't I?"

"Because racing is a dangerous sport, Aunni!" Gentza immediately drove home his point. "Apes and horses have been seriously injured, even killed! Racing is not a sport for children, and it's certainly not a sport for females!"

Aunni cast her guardian a protesting look. "Is that why you don't want me to ride? Because I'm a girl?" she argued. "If it's so dangerous, why is Perdix letting Nicky ride? Isn't Nicky a child, too? If Nicky can ride a horse, so can I! I can ride a horse just as good as he, or any boy, can!"

"Aunni, I'm sure you're as good a rider as Nicky!" Gentza answered patiently. "I don't doubt that! If the situation were different, _**yes**_, I'm sure I'd let you ride! But I don't want you riding for Urko, because Urko is only _**using**_ you! He doesn't _**care**_ about you!" He turned his solid reproachful stare upon Urko. "All he _**really**_ cares about is winning this race," he said bluntly, "and he'll use _**any **_means necessary to do it!"

The Chief of Security answered with cold, steely eyes that were just as obdurate. "You'd better watch what you say, Gentza!" he warned. "If you're implying what I think you're implying, you'd better have solid proof to back it up! My horse mostly wins because he's simply the better horse! He's stronger and faster!"

"Well, I'm sure he is," Gentza smoothly returned, "with the help of few questionable 'advantages'!"

Urko leaned dangerously across his desk, growling, "You want to know what happened to the last ape who became insolent with me?"

"I'm sure you had him publicly shot to make an example out of him!" the ape doctor evenly replied. He shook his head and sighed in acquiesce. "Look, Urko, I really don't give a damn about racing! If you want to cheat to win races, _**fine**_, that's your business! I don't care! But I will not have that child risking her life for your shady little farce! Find someone else to ride your horse!" He stood up and motioned the girl to do the same. "Come, Aunni, we're leaving!"

"But, Gentza-!"

"You are _**not**_ riding Urko's horse and that's _**final**_! We are leaving, Aunni! _**Now**_!"

Urko nodded to Vinson, who quickly positioned himself, blocking Gentza and Aunni's exit. "I don't think so!" the gorilla commander declared. "You see, my proposition was with the girl, not you! Since the girl accepted, she obligated to fulfill her end of the bargain. Of course, you're free to go, but she's_** not**_! Not until after race!"

"But the girl is a minor, and by law she's not bound to such an obligation!" Gentza firmly answered. "And as her guardian, again, I _**forbid**_ her to participate in this race!"

"Her guardian?" sneered Urko. "Are you serious? Do you realize I could have you arrested for illegally processing a human?" Urko leaned haughtily back in his chair. "According to my investigation, you are _**not**_, nor have you _**ever**_ been that human's legal guardian!"

Gentza was indignant. "Of _**course**_, I _**am**_! What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Urko prodded. "You should! After you disobeyed Captain Kimetz and took the girl with you, did you ever file an ownership claim on her? You may have rescued her, but legally she's still black market merchandise."

At this unexpected realization, Gentza's spirit and body sank wearily in his chair. "No. No, I didn't," he meekly admitted. "I-I've been so busy…with veterinarian school and all…I…completely forgot about that!" His eyes quickly met Urko's. "But I promise, as soon as I return to Central City, I'll have ownership papers drawn up right away!"

Urko smiled condescendingly. "That's good to hear, but by then it could be too late. Your negligence could cost you dearly. If you're lucky, you might just get off with a heavy fine."

"I'll pay the fine," Gentza vowed, "no matter how much it is!"

"Or the girl could be taken away from you," Urko gladly informed him. "Or both! And then there's the third alternative…" he paused dramatically. "Imprisonment!"

Horror displayed on Gentza's face. "Imprisonment?" he cried. "But Aunni's been with me for nine years! The heavy fine I could understand, but why would she be taken away from me now? And why bother to throw me in prison?" He gazed imploringly at his former commander. "What about the statute of limitations?" he queried hopefully. "Aren't they expired?"

Aunni clutched Gentza worriedly. "Gentza, what's he talking about? Are you going to prison? Are they going to take me away from you? I don't want to be taken away from you! I want to stay with you!" she babbled on the brink of tears. "Please, don't let them take me away from you! If you go to prison, I'm going with you!"

Despite his fear, Gentza forced a smile. "I'm _**not**_ going to prison, Aunni!" He laid his palm against the girl's cheek, attempting to reassure her. "And nobody's going to take you away from me, either!" he promised. "Not without a fight, they won't!"

"Well, it looks like you're going to be in for one, Doctor!" Urko said ominously. "The statute of limitations is valid for ten years, and you've just stated you've had the girl for nine." He rested his chin on his interlaced fingers, clearly pleased with the awful dilemma he had put the doctor in. And he relished the thought that he would be the only one who could fish him out! "I'll tell you what," Urko said in a friendlier tone of voice, "if the girl rides my horse, I'll forget all about the illegal possession charge. I'll even have the ownership papers drawn up myself." When Gentza did not reply right away, he asked, "Well, Doctor? What's it going to be?"

"I guess I don't have much choice in the matter, do I?" Gentza replied in quiet defeat. "All right, Urko. Aunni can ride your horse."

"I can ride?" Aunni squealed delightfully. "Thank you, sir! Thank you! I'll be careful, sir, I promise!" She gratefully hugged Gentza. "Thank you, Chief Urko, sir! Thank you!" she gushed eagerly. "I'll be the best jockey ever! I'll make you proud, sir! I'm going to win that race for you!"

"Oh, I _**know**_ you will, my dear!" Urko exuded with a patronizing smile. "I know you will!"

"Now wait a minute, here!" Gentza interjected, his feistiness returning. "I said she could ride, but _**only**_ if she trains under _**my**_ supervision, and _**my**_ supervision _**only**_!"

Urko laughed cynically. "_**You**_? Are you serious? _**You're**_ going to train _**her**_? How? You know nothing about racing! You just said yourself you didn't give a damn about it!"

"_**And**_, I want Aunni to ride a clean, _**honest**_ race!" Gentza continued firmly. "That means no tricks, no special advantages, and _**no **_interference! If your horse is as great as you say he is, then he and Aunni should have no trouble winning this race on their own!" He spread his palms in a conciliatory gesture. "Why use a sledgehammer to break open an egg, when a tiny crack is all you need?"

Urko chuckled mildly at Gentza's metaphor, but he had to admit-Gentza did have a point. He already owned Tusan, the world's fastest horse! In addition, Daggrah's opponent was nothing more than a lowly courier horse, so why waste the effort on a few extra compensations? This race was already as good as won! "All right, Gentza," he finally agreed. "As long as Vanka is satisfied with the results, I'll allow you to train the girl." A devious grin formed on his face-for he had one last ace to play… "And I promise I won't interfere with the race-in any way shape or form…that is…_**if**_ you tell me everything I want to know about a certain forbidden medical book; which brings us right back on the subject of illegal possession!"

"Book?" asked Gentza naively. "What book?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Gentza!" Urko cautioned. "You know damn well what book! The book that was stolen from Zaius' private library three years ago! It's a medical book entitled, _**The Principles of Surgery**_ by Dr. Walter Mather."

"Walter Mather?" asked Gentza with mild interest. "That's an unusual name for an ape."

"He's not an ape, Gentza!" bellowed Urko. "He's a _**human**_! A human who wrote that book thousands of years ago!"

Gentza laughed amusingly. "Are you mad? Humans don't write medical books!"

"Well, this one _**did**_!" Urko snarled, pounding his fist on the desk. "Three years ago, one of my patrols reported they shot one of the fugitive humans! He must have been seriously injured, because the other two had to have brought him to the hospital for help! What other reason would that book suddenly disappear from Zaius' house? Mighty strange coincidence, wouldn't you say?" Urko hunched over his desk, his gimlet eyes locked upon Gentza's face. "Which one of you has that book? You, Sanjay, or Leander?" he rumbled steadfastly. "Since you're the so-called human specialist, you're the most likely suspect! Do you know what the consequences are for possessing such a book? It means treason and death by execution!" And Urko savored the thought of personally pulling the trigger! His threadbare tolerance was about to snap! The sight of this human-loving ape-this corruption of _**his**_ species-disgusted him more and more!

"I don't know what you're talking about," the simian vet predictably replied. "If this happened three years ago, I know nothing about it. I was still in veterinarian school at the time." He shook his head in disbelief. "And I certainly don't know anything about this fantasy book, you're ranting about! Honestly, Urko, you need a very long vacation!" Gentza gently told him with a sympathetic smile. "You've been working too hard! First, you're chasing humans from another world, now you're having hallucinations about them writing medical books!"

"Am I, Doctor?" Urko flared, rising from his seat. "When I'm holding that book in my hands, then we'll see who's hallucinating!" Reluctantly, he stemmed his temper, then casually sat back down. "Speaking of hallucinations," he asked slowly, as if questioning a child, "didn't you successfully transfer blood on three human patients within the past year?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I could've sworn Leander had previously banned such procedures!" Urko's voice rose edgily. "I thought he declared the transferring of blood from one person to another, was against the laws of nature! Now _**you're**_ suddenly making history with all of these successful blood transfers! How is that possible?"

"From studies and experimentations," Gentza simply answered.

"Really?" barked Urko. "You, a human-lover, were willing to sacrifice humans to advance ape medicine?"

"Yes…it was extremely heartbreaking…" Gentza said painfully, "but…it had to be done." He gazed downward and spoke in a revered voice. "What brave souls those humans were!" After collecting his composure, he humbly relayed, "But in the end, I'm happy to say, I've had more successes than failures!"

"Is that so?" Urko glared dubiously. "Somehow, this little story just doesn't sit quite right with me! It's strange how you've suddenly gained all this knowledge on human biology!" his voice growled hard with accusation. "Knowledge that would've normally taken years, even a lifetime of study and experimentation to discover! Unless you had a special book that provided you with all of this information!"

"I've already told you!" Gentza cried persistently. "I gained a lot of my knowledge through study and experimentation!"

"Speaking of books, is that how you were able to write that book on human anatomy?" Urko pressed reproachfully. "That had to be quite an undertaking! Your illustrator should be commended as well! Those drawings and diagrams were unlike any pictures that have ever been seen before! Zaius, especially, was quite impressed with your work-even though it's been plagiarized! He said your book-word for word-is the same as Dr. Walter Mather's book!" His eyes gleamed wickedly; like a predator, ready to deliver the fatal bite upon its cornered prey. "Now, are you finally going to tell me the truth about that book? Or do you want me to mention your forgetful mistake to Zaius? Are you willing to risk having your darling pet taken away from you? How about imprisonment? If you're in prison, who's going to take care of your precious hairless-monkeys?"

"Urko, I told you-!"

"_**I'm tired of playing games with you, Doctor!**_" Urko exploded, his patience at last spent. He pointed at Aunni, and ordered, "Vinson, take that mangy marmoset and lock her up! We'll take her back to Central City after the race. The sooner the doctor gets used to life without his precious pet, the better! Then tell Vanka I've changed my mind! Tell him that hairless-monkey you found was worthless after all, and to start looking for another one!"

"Yes, sir!" Vinson briskly replied with the utmost pleasure.

"_**Gentza!**_" shrieked Aunni. As Vinson's form loomed over her, Gentza's arms cocooned the girl protectively.

As the soldier reached out to snatch the young human, Gentza's hold tightened. "_**No!**_" he cried. "All right! All right! I'll tell you everything; just don't hurt her, please!" he begged. "Just leave her alone! Leave her alone, please!"

Urko beamed in total self-congratulation. "Smart move, Doctor! I knew with the right motivation, you'd finally come to your senses!" The smile faded. "_**Now, start talking!**_"

Later that evening, Virdon began working on Nicky's saddle, while Galen keenly watched. Fauna entered her room, then emerged moments later with a book in her hand. She twisted her head around the sitting area. "Pargo?" she called. "Would you do me a huge favor?"

Sitting by the fireplace, Burke's attention was deeply entrenched in one of the books owned by Fauna's father. When Burke did not answer, Virdon sauntered over and nudged Burke with his foot.

"Hey, Pargo!" Virdon sang. "Get your nose out of that book! Fauna's calling you!"

Startled, Burke looked up and snapped the book shut. "What?"

"I said Fauna was just calling you," said Virdon. "You had your face buried so deep in that book, obviously you didn't hear her!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fauna," Burke apologized. "I was reading one of your father's books and it's so interesting, I couldn't put it down! Did you need me?"

Fauna stepped towards Burke and handed him the book. "I was just asking if you could read to me again," she asked with a coy smile. "I really enjoyed listening to you read. You have such a nice voice."

"Why, thank you." Burke smiled as he opened the book. "Sure, I'd be glad to read to you."

Fauna settled in her chair, then with an inquisitive look, she asked, "Pargo, before you read to me, will you tell me something? Did my father teach you how to read? After I found out you were human, I got to thinking; how is that possible you know how to read? I thought humans didn't know how to read and write!" With this, all activity between the three friends abruptly ceased. "Uncle Sestus read me the rest of Father's diary, and Father wrote that he was trying to teach some of the humans how to read and write. Did Father teach you how to read, Pargo?"

"Well…no…Fauna," Burke replied carefully. "I'm afraid your father didn't teach me." When Fauna's face fell with disappointment, he quickly added, "But it would have been an honor to have had him as a teacher!"

Fauna's head swiveled at Virdon. "What about you, Alar? Did my father teach you? I assume you know how to read, too."

A concerned look covered Virdon's face. "Yes…I can read, too, Fauna," he answered quietly, "but, no, I'm afraid your father didn't teach me either. I wished I could have met your father, Fauna. Many people say he was a good person, and they were blessed to have known him."

Fauna dwelled silently on Virdon's last words for a moment, then finally asked Galen, "Did you teach Alar and Pargo how to read, Phoebus?"

Galen gazed searchingly at Virdon and Burke. When Virdon shook his head, he gently said, "No. Fauna. I didn't teach them how to read either." Casting a "help-me-out" look at the two astronauts, he stammered, "Ah, didn't an ape teach you how to read when you lived in Jackson County, Alar?"

"Oh, yes, a chimpanzee friend of ours named Jane taught us," Virdon played along. "She was really a good teacher."

"Jackson County?" asked Fauna. "I've never heard of Jackson County. Where's that at?"

"It's south…or, it was south," said Virdon wistfully. "You've probably never heard of it because it doesn't exist anymore."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Ah, well…" Virdon drawled with uncertainty, then brightened with inspiration. "That's the reason Jackson County doesn't exist anymore…because of the well. There was a huge drought that lasted for weeks, and the village well had dried up. There were dozens of massive searches for a new source of water. But when none could be found, everyone just packed up and moved away. Pargo and I left, too, in search of a new home. Later on, we met up with Phoebus, who really loves to travel. He was kind enough to take us with him, and we've been together ever since."

"I bet you've been to a lot of interesting places, Phoebus," Fauna noted with interest.

"Oh, yes, quite a few," Galen said lightly.

"Could you tell me about some of them?" she asked eagerly.

Just as Galen was about to tell her about some of the localities he, Virdon and Burke had visited, Sestus suddenly appeared from the back pantry. The middle-aged ape had returned from his weekly supply trip to Thalassa. He wore a troubled look as he dropped wearily in his chair.

"Something wrong, Sestus?" asked Virdon.

"Yes!" Sestus panted, running an upset hand across his furry gray head. "Perdix says there's been a couple of murders!"

"Murders?" everyone chorused.

"Of humans?" asked Burke.

"No, _**apes!**_" bellowed Sestus. "A chimpanzee and a gorilla were found murdered this morning! Claudette found Dorian shot dead in his own house, and Nicky found Drexel dead on the side of the road!"

"Dorian? Dead?" Fauna gasped in disbelief. "No! It can't be! Who would want to kill Dorian?"

Galen placed a compassionate hand over Fauna's. "Who's Dorian?"

"He and Claudette were friends of mine!" she sniffled. "We went to school together! They were going to get married next spring! Poor Claudette! That must've been awful finding Dorian like that!"

"What about the other ape?" Virdon hurriedly asked. "You said Nicky found him?"

"Yes, on his way back from a postal run this morning. Perdix said Nicky was hysterical when he returned to the garrison. He thought the boy had gone crazy!" Sestus inhaled a deep calming breath then managed to continue. "Drexel was one of Perdix's soldiers. Perdix said it appears that Drexel was ambushed and killed by two bullets through the head and neck. But the strange thing is robbery doesn't seem to be the motive! In both cases, nothing was taken! What's sad is there are no witnesses in either case! Both apes were killed for no reason! No reason at all!"

"No witnesses? What about the neighbors?" Virdon asked hopefully. "If both apes were shot to death, wouldn't somebody at least have heard the shots?"

"No," Sestus despondently sighed. "Dorian lives in the country, just like I do. And along the road where Drexel was killed, there's no houses around."

A panicked look flared between the fugitive trio; followed by a horrible, unspoken thought, which simultaneously filled their minds! It was happening all over again…

Part 2

The following afternoon, Perdix dropped by to pick up Nicky's racing saddle from Virdon. He asked Fauna to gather everyone together in the house. By his dismal tone, he had more bad news to announce.

"I'm here to inform everyone, especially the three of you," he indicated Galen, Virdon and Burke, "about the new curfews which take effect immediately until further notice. Before all humans without ape escorts were to be within their homes by nine o'clock at night. Now the curfew for all unescorted humans will be seven o'clock. As for apes, the curfew has been changed from eleven o'clock to nine o'clock p.m. Those who break the curfew will receive swift disciplinary action!"

Virdon indignantly stood with crossed arms. "What's this all about? Why is there a stricter curfew being forced upon the humans and not the apes?"

"Before you start whining about how unfair this is, the curfew is for your own safety!" barked Perdix. "There's been another murder, and hopefully, this time, I can catch the humans responsible!"

"Whoa, hold the phone here!" piped up Burke. "There's been another murder?"

"Yes," Perdix grimly said. "Dr. Faxon's been killed!"

"Dr. Faxon?" Sestus and Fauna chimed in shock.

"Yes!" Perdix bitterly replied. "When he didn't show up at the clinic this morning, his head nurse rode to his house to find out why. She found him dead in his front doorway. Same thing as the other killings! Nothing disturbed or taken! And no witnesses! There's definitively a pattern here! All the victims were killed in the same manner, and all of them killed at night!"

"If there's no witnesses why are you so sure humans killed these apes?" Burke asked doubtfully.

"Because I did a little research and I've discovered a very interesting coincidence!" the garrison commander replied assuredly. "It turns out all of the decedents were ex-Dragoons! The humans must be killing them in revenge! That's also why I'm here! Since you're an ex-Dragoon, Sestus, you could be their next target! So be very careful!"

"Yes, Perdix, I certainly will be very careful!" Fauna's uncle solemnly promised. "Thanks for the warning!"

"Well, this is all very intriguing, Perdix," Virdon noted sourly, "but there's one thing that's seriously wrong with your theory!"

"Yeah, and what's that?" Perdix growled, angry that Virdon would challenge him!

"How would humans be able to shoot and kill apes, when humans aren't even allowed to have guns?" Virdon protested. "It must be an ape doing all these killings! It has to be!"

"Yeah," Burke retorted, "we're not even allowed to have pea-shooters, so how is that possible?"

"It's possible for a human to attack an ape and steal his gun!" Perdix fiercely returned. "Which brings up another interesting coincidence! These killings only started right after the three of you arrived!" He glared suspiciously at Virdon, Burke and Galen. "How do I know _**you're**_ not the ones behind this?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Galen exclaimed resentfully. "Think, Perdix, think! Yes, humans have been known to kill each other, but as far as I know, no human has ever killed an ape! It would be foolish for a human to kill an ape! And why take revenge against the Dragoons _**now?**_ Wasn't justice already served three years ago?"

Sestus _**had**_ to speak up. "I _**know**_ they didn't kill any of those apes, Perdix!" he insisted. "They've been _**here**_, the whole time on my farm! Just ask Fauna!"

"It's true, Perdix!" Fauna fearfully clung to her uncle. "Uncle Sestus is right! They have been here the whole time!"

Perdix's silent pondering of Virdon's assessment of the killer, only left the police chief even more perplexed. "If the killer is an ape," he demanded, "what reason would he have to commit these murders?"

"I don't know," Virdon derisively replied. "I suppose if he's trying to revive the Dragoons that would be a pretty good reason to commit murder!" He raked a frustrated hand through his pale hair. "I just _**know**_ the killer has to be an ape! I only wished I had more to go on instead of this gnawing feeling in my gut!" Virdon's imploring eyes locked with Perdix's. "Please, Perdix, let us try to help you catch the perpetrator!"

"Yeah, we want to get this guy as much as you do!" Burke eagerly volunteered. "If he isn't stopped, you're going to have a nice rerun of what happened here three years ago!"

"Yeah, I know," Perdix sighed dejectedly. He anxiously stared at the three friends. "But how are you going to stop him? The killer is like a phantom! He strikes under the cover of darkness, guns down his victims, then disappears without a single eyewitness account!"

Virdon rubbed his chin musingly, "Hopefully, with a little old-fashioned detective work and a lot of profiling, we'll be able to nab him before he kills again."

"Pro…file…ling?" asked Perdix slowly. "What's that?"

"It's where we investigate the killer," Virdon explained. "We collect all the known data-information-we have on the killer, then try to come up with a profile on him, such as what type of person he is, his habits, why he's committing these murders and so forth."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Perdix said curiously. "If this pro-file-ling will help us catch whoever's responsible, then I'm willing to try it." He stood silent for a moment, then said, "By the way, has anyone seen a gorilla with a young human female in the area recently?"

"You mean Dr. Gentza and Aunni?" asked Virdon.

"Yes, that's them," said Perdix. "You know them?"

"Yeah," said Virdon. "We met them at Ricco's farm about three days ago. I'll admit, I was a little taken aback by him at first, but once you get to know him, he seems like a really nice guy." The spaceman threw a concerned look at Perdix. "Why? Is anything wrong?"

"No, not that I know of," Perdix replied. He quickly explained the arrangement he had made with Gentza and Aunni, allowing them the use of his guesthouse while the simian doctor conducted his human census. "I suppose it's nothing, but it's just odd," he said peculiarly. "The doc said they needed a place to stay for a few days, but they only stayed two nights. And they haven't been back since! I just want to know what his plans are; in case a friend or a relative suddenly show up to see the race."

"_**Doctor**_?" asked Sestus incredibly. "He really _**is **_a doctor? We thought he was either joking or crazy!"

"He says he's a veterinarian for humans," Perdix simply stated, "and the girl is his assistant. He even showed Prefect Mikko his credentials." He eyed Sestus keenly. "You say you've seen him, Sestus?"

"Yes, about four days ago. He and the girl stopped by, asking if we had any humans for the census he was doing," Sestus informed him. "I told him no. I didn't tell him about Nicky, because we only have him twice a week, and he really belongs to you and Ruth. Then he started asking about the rest of the humans in the area, and I told him where he could find them. He said thank you and it was nice meeting us, and off they went." Sestus chortled amusingly. "Now I've met some odd apes in my time, but this one takes the cake! Did you see those weird clothes and that fancy black cape he was wearing? And how about that mule the girl rode on! Was that really a mule, or a giant jackrabbit? I haven't seen ears that long since Cousin Fylo's guard dog, Fritz! You remember Fritz don't you, Fauna?"

Fauna chuckled merrily. "Yeah, his ears were so long, it's a wonder he didn't trip over them!"

A duet of hearty laughter erupted from the girl-chimp and her uncle. When the graying ape caught the stern look on Perdix's face, he quieted his niece with a couple of soft taps on her shoulder. "We're sorry, Perdix," he said in amendment. "We didn't mean to laugh. It's just that we've never seen-"

"It's all right, Sestus," Perdix cut him off. "I felt the same way, too. Of course, I'm the last ape who should ridicule a fellow gorilla for being different! After all, my grandfather was ridiculed for starting his own winery!" He shrugged indifferently. "Honesty, I don't care what species Gentza is, or what he does for a living. As long as he conducts his business in a lawful manner, that's all that concerns me! If any of you do happen to see the good doc, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Sure, Perdix, will do," said Burke.

Perdix sat at the table and motioned the three friends to do the same. "Now, about this pro-file-ling," he said eagerly. "Show me how it's done."

Part 3

"Perdix!" cried Ewald as he barged into his chief's office, disrupting the tranquil mid-morning. "It's happened again!"

Perdix shot up from behind his desk. "What's happened again?"

"There's been another murder!" the ape sergeant exclaimed. "This time it's Retik!"

"Retik, Chilot's brother?"

"Yes, and this was found pinned to his body!" Ewald handed Perdix a letter-sized piece of parchment.

Perdix stared curiously at the paper. Across the middle, "DRAGOONS FOREVER!" screamed in red ink. His eyes narrowed into angry slits. "All right," he rumbled. "Tell me what happened! Where and how did you find the body?"

Later that day…

"Killed, the same way as Drexel?" asked Burke.

"Yes!" spat Perdix. "And not too far from where Drexel was found! Ambushed at night, nothing taken and not a single eyewitness! The only difference is, this time the killer left us a clue!" He ardently flung the note that was found at the crime scene on the table. His voice suddenly rose to a shout. "I thought you said this profiling works! And it would help us catch the killer!"

"It _**does**_!" stressed Virdon. "In most cases!"

"Yes, but how many more apes will be killed before we can successfully stop him?" demanded Perdix.

"We don't want to see another ape killed any more than you do!" Virdon said carefully. He was not about to risk invoking the garrison commander's wrath. In his current state of mind, Perdix just might become angry enough to call the whole thing off, and have the three fugitives executed! Virdon had to produce positive results…and fast! "I'm really sorry, Perdix, but we're all doing the best we can!" He gestured at the note. "You have no idea whose handwriting this is?"

Perdix shook his head wearily. "No, it doesn't look familiar. I wish I did! Then I'd know who the killer is!"

Galen picked up the note. "Interesting," he mused. "You know, this handwriting almost looks like my father's…that is…when he's angry. Mother was constantly leaving him notes on the kitchen table. 'Do this!', or 'Do that!', or 'Make sure this was done!'. It really irritated him! He'd write back in back in big letters 'YES, I DID THAT ALREADY!' And this note also proves the killer is an ape! Humans can't read or write!"

"No, but the human who's killing all these apes can!" Perdix gleefully informed him. "After he died, it was discovered that Lucian had been secretly trying to teach some of the humans how to read and write! His own diary confirms this!"

Virdon took the note from Galen and held it out for all to see. "If a human supposedly wrote this, why would he write 'DRAGOONS FOREVER!'? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Unless," said Perdix, "this human is trying to make it look like an ape is behind this!"

"Terrific!" Burke threw up his hands in frustration. "You just had to throw a monkey wrench into our theory!"

"Planted a few seeds of doubt, did I?" Perdix taunted in a self-congratulatory tone.

"Yeah, you certainly did!" Burke muttered. "Thanks, Perdix!"

Virdon's grim expression echoed Burke's sentiments. "Whether the killer is human or ape, it doesn't matter…he still has to be stopped!" He fingered the paper. "Maybe the note itself can give us a few clues. Is this special paper?"

"No," shrugged Perdix. "It's ordinary paper everyone uses."

"What about the ink?" Virdon asked hopefully. "Is red ink used for special documents and such? I've always seen writing in black ink."

Perdix shook his head. "No, some apes use red and blue ink as much as they use black." He stared at the paper again. "I wonder why the killer used red ink instead of black to write this note?"

"Since it's red, maybe it's supposed to represent blood somehow," Virdon speculated. "And the color red does tend to grab one's attention more quickly." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What puzzles me is why did Retik violate the curfew?"

Perdix frowned. "I don't think we'll ever know the answer to that since Retik lived alone. And he wasn't out visiting his girlfriend or anyone. Unfortunately, Retik's brother, Chilot, wouldn't know either."

Burke cradled his cheek on his propped fist. "What puzzles me is, if the Dragoons wore masks to hide their identities, how would this human know which ape to kill?"

"Maybe this human is working with an ape," Galen offered. "An ape who's sympathetic to what happened to the humans."

"Yes, of course!" Virdon said excitedly. "Good thinking, Ga-ah, Phoebus! A human and an ape working together to commit these murders! So far, it's the only feasible explanation we have! Now all we have to do is to come up with a plan to catch our phantom killers, and we'll have this murder mystery solved!"

Part 4

"Sir?" Ewald cautiously poked his head into Perdix's office. He hated to interrupt his commander while he writing up his daily reports, but… "Telli is here and wishes to see you. She said it's very important."

Perdix laid aside his writing stylus. "It's _**always**_ important with her!" he groaned with a dreary sigh. "All right. Send her in."

The hotelkeeper charged into the garrison commander's office and promptly landed in one of the seats in front of his desk.

"All right, Telli," Perdix said languidly, "what is it this time?"

"He tried to kill me!" Telli erupted into tears. "He tried to kill me about half an hour ago!"

Perdix's attention suddenly perked up. "Who?" he queried in alarm. "Who tried to kill you?"

"That human-lover Gentza, that's who!" the she-ape barked angrily. "I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen! I told you he was bad news! The minute he and his pet human rode into town, they've been nothing but trouble!"

"What happened?" Perdix coaxed gently, but with urgency.

"I was on my way to visit my sister in Juniper this morning," Telli managed to recap between sobs, "As I was riding to Juniper, this masked ape suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and pulled a gun on me!"

Perdix tersely leaned forward. "He pulled a gun on you?"

"Yes, he had a gun!" snapped Telli. "And he wore a hooded mask, just like the Dragoons wore!"

"Are you sure it _**was**_ Gentza?"

"Of _**course**_ I'm sure!" she declared on the brink of hysterics. "It _**had **_to be him! How many apes out there wear black capes and ride palominos? After he pulled a gun on me, then he raised his fist in the air, screaming, 'Death to all Dragoons!' like it was some kind of war cry! When I heard him say that, I knew he had to be the one who's been killing all these apes! I asked him why, and he just laughed! Then he tried to shoot me!"

Ewald rushed to Telli's side in a panic. Placing a concerned hand on her shoulder, he hastily inquired, "He took a shot at you? Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"No, thank the Lawgiver!" Telli sniffled into her handkerchief. "He missed! I was so scared; I rode back to Thalassa as fast as I could! My poor horse ran for all he was worth! Then Gentza started chasing me, shooting at me! He chased me for what seemed like forever! When I reached the town, that's when he gave up! It's a miracle he missed me at such a close range! It's a miracle I'm alive!"

"What about the girl?" the police chief quickly asked. "Did he have the girl with him?"

Telli wagged her head. "No, the girl was nowhere in sight. He was all alone."

"Were there any other witnesses?" Perdix asked hopefully. "Someone else who saw what happened?"

Telli shook her head, then buried her face in her hanky, weeping uncontrollably.

Indignant anger heated Perdix's core. Even though he was occasionally at odds with Telli, she was still a citizen of Thalassa. And it was his duty to serve and protect Thalassa's citizens. The gorilla commandant turned to his subordinate. "Send the word out that if Gentza is sighted, he's to be apprehended at once and taken into custody!" he commanded. "We have a witness who can positively identify him as the murder suspect!"

"Yes, sir!" Ewald briskly saluted, then scurried out of the office to carry out his orders.

Perdix reached over and patted the hotel proprietor's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, Telli! We'll get him! I promise we'll get him!"

"Thank you," Telli said gratefully as she dried her tears. "I know you will!"

The sound of an approaching horse brought Fauna to the front door. Thinking it was Nicky delivering an order of bread, she waited by the open entrance. Instead of Nicky's light hurried steps, she recognized the sound of Perdix's heavy boots, moving towards her. "Perdix?" she called, just to make sure it really was him.

"Yes, Fauna, it's me," Perdix answered gravely. "I see that Phoebus, Alar and Pargo, are working outside with Sestus. I hate to disturb them, but would you tell them to come here for a moment? I need to speak with all of you right away. It's very important."

"Yes, I'll go and call them. Won't you please come in?" Fauna gestured for the gorilla to come inside.

Perdix waited impatiently by the fireplace, as Fauna went to fetch her uncle and their three houseguests.

"Afternoon, Perdix," Sestus pleasantly greeted the police ape. "Is something wrong? Fauna said you wanted to see us right away."

"Yes, I do," Perdix said grimly. "I'm here to deliver a very important message. If any of you happen to see Dr. Gentza and his human female, you're to report them immediately!"

"Report them?" asked Galen. "Whatever for?"

"For murder!" Perdix bluntly replied. "Dr. Gentza's been charged with the murders of Dorian, Drexel, Dr. Faxon, and Retik! And for the attempted murder of a fifth ape, who miraculously managed to escape, and was able to positively identify him as the murder suspect!"

"Dr. Gentza wanted for murder?" asked Burke in disbelief. "I don't believe it!"

"It can't be!" cried Galen.

"Are you sure it _**was**_ him?" asked Virdon, after Perdix told them about Telli's encounter with the masked ape.

"It _**had**_ to be him!" answered Perdix sourly. "Who else wears a black cape and rides a palomino?"

"I don't know," Virdon mused somberly. "He just doesn't seem like the kind of ape who would do something like this!"

"Of course he is!" Perdix declared. "Thanks to your profiling techniques, it all makes sense now, once you think about it!" He began to elaborate, "Dr. Gentza is an ape who proudly admits he's fond of humans. He's an ape who has devoted his entire life to the care and welfare of humans. When he came to Thalassa, he realized Thalassa was the _**perfect**_ place to carry out his plan to avenge the humans! The doctor goes on a personal crusade to punish the Dragoons for their wrongdoings. He terrorizes them, by picking them off-one by one-until all of them are dead! And these killings didn't start until _**after**_ Gentza's arrival in Thalassa! That also explains his sudden disappearance. He realized sooner or later he would be exposed as the killer, so that's why he and the girl are on the run!" Perdix's hard-edged conduct melted into gratitude. "And for helping me close this case, I wanted to show my appreciation by inviting the three of you to dinner at my place, tomorrow afternoon. I'll have Nicky stop by with a wagon at three o'clock to pick you up."

"Well, that's nice of you, Perdix," Virdon said reluctantly, "but perhaps you should invite this Telli to dinner instead. She's the one who actually deserves all the credit, since she's the one who identified the alleged killer. And besides, the poor lady could really use some support after what she's been through!"

"I suppose I could do that sometime," Perdix sighed halfheartedly, revealing his lukewarm acquaintance with the village innkeeper. He gazed at the fugitive trio with friendly, but insistent eyes. "But I didn't get a chance to properly thank you for helping me catch the Dragoons last time, so I wanted to make up for it, if I may?"

"Well…" Virdon hesitated. Perdix's dinner invitation caused a sudden uneasy feeling to stir within him. It was probably nothing, but the fair-haired human wondered if Perdix had more in mind than just showing his appreciation? When the opportunity arose, he would privately confer with Burke and Galen to devise a plan of action, if this did turn out to be the case! "All right, Perdix," Virdon finally agreed with a smile, "we'll be there."

"Good!" Perdix replied with a pleased grin. "Three o'clock it is. I'll see you tomorrow. Good day, Sestus, Fauna." The police ape nodded in concession, then quickly resumed his patrol.

"Uncle Sestus, I'm scared! What if Gentza tries to come after you next?" Fauna said nervously. "I think we should get out of here! Let's go to Hesston and stay with Cousin Fylo, until after he's captured!"

"Fauna, Hesston is thirty miles away!" Sestus wrapped a calming arm around his niece. "Don't worry, Fauna, I don't think he'll have a chance to come after me anyway. I'm sure Perdix and his soldiers will have him caught before nightfall!" A revolting look crossed the graying chimpanzee's face. "I knew there was something strange about that ape!" he blurted distastefully.

Virdon shook his head doubtfully. "He might have been strange, but I don't think he's the killer!" he maintained.

"Of course he's the killer!" exclaimed Fauna. "You heard what Perdix said!"

"Well…yes," Virdon said slowly, pondering, "but for some reason there's something not right about all of this!"

"No, there sure isn't," Burke readily agreed to which Galen added a likewise nod.

Sestus frowned. "And what's not right about all of this?"

"Perdix believes that Gentza killed those apes because they were ex-Dragoons, right?" Virdon stated.

"Yes," nodded Sestus.

"How would Gentza-an ape who's never been to Thalassa before in his life-know which ape is an ex-Dragoon?" the blond astronaut wanted to know. "Did someone tell him? Did someone give him their names, and where he could find them?"

Galen cocked his head in puzzlement. "And why would Gentza-an ape who was against the Dragoons and all they stood for-leave a note on Retik's body that says 'DRAGOONS FOREVER!'?" he asked. "Then when he tries to kill Telli, he yells, 'Death to all Dragoons!'? That doesn't make any sense!"

"And what about this Telli?" added Burke. "Why would he want to kill her? She wasn't a Dragoon, was she?"

Now it was Sestus' turn to do some pondering. "Well…no," he drawled. "Telli was never a Dragoon,

but-" A knock at the door cut him off.

"That'll be Nicky," said Fauna, allowing the teenager inside.

"After-afternoon, Miss Fauna." Nicky reached inside his knap sack and presented the girl-chimp with two loaves of brown paper-wrapped, freshly baked bread. "Here's your…bread."

"Thank you, Nicky." Fauna handed Nicky a note bill with a couple of coins. "Here's the money for the bread."

"Thank you, Miss Fauna," Nicky bowed with a small smile. Turning to Sestus, he said, "I-I have t-to be going now, sir. More deliveries t-to make." Sestus dismissed him with a friendly nod, and the boy scurried out of the farmhouse.

Fauna stood silently, staring straight ahead, as if she were lost in thought.

"Something wrong, Fauna?" asked Galen.

Fauna swiveled her head towards Galen. "I don't know, Phoebus," she said with a faraway look on her face. "I just thought of something strange that's been going on every morning at Sandy Point for the past three days. After I finish my chores, I always take a walk down to Sandy Point to enjoy the sounds of the ocean. For the past three mornings, I've heard a male ape down there yelling at his wife; I guess she was his wife. I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, because of the strong wind and huge waves. But I could tell he was very upset with her about something. Then I kept hearing a horse running back and forth across the beach! The whole scene sounded rather odd." Her brow furrowed deeper. "What's really strange, is that the husband sounded a lot like this Gentza! I'm sure it's not him, but that's why I suddenly thought of this!" Her face darkened with exasperation. "I wished I could've seen what was really going on! I wanted so much to yell at that nasty ape and tell him to stop being so mean to his wife!" Her anger mellowed into concern. "But not being able to see, it might have been something completely different," she noted quietly, "and I didn't want to start any trouble."

Fauna's ear-witness account abruptly aroused the fugitive trios' interest-especially her recount of Gentza's voice and the galloping horse.

Virdon's intuition told him that Fauna's story needed to be investigated right away. He obliquely gave Galen and Burke a look to follow his lead, and the two friends silently indicated they were already thinking what he was thinking. "If it's all right with you and Sestus, we'd like to check it out," Virdon said with a hint of urgency. "If there is some kind of trouble going on, Perdix should know about it!"

"I was hoping you'd do that," said Fauna happily. Turning to Sestus, she asked, "Can they, Uncle Sestus? Please? I'd feel much better knowing for sure that what I heard was really nothing."

Sestus shrugged casually. "I guess there's no harm in taking a quick look. Just don't get yourselves into any trouble!"

"We won't," Galen assured him. "If there is any trouble, we'll report it to Perdix right away. If we're not back soon, that's where we are."

"Do you remember where Sandy Point is?" asked Fauna.

"Yeah, I think we can still find it," said Virdon as he motioned Burke and Galen to follow him. "Sestus, Fauna, we'll be back as quick as we can!"

In a secluded location about five miles from Urko's camp, Aunni began her training under Dr. Gentza's watchful eye. Vanka had paired her with Jezebel, a tall intimidating mare. The ebony racehorse was another one of Urko's trophies captured in a race against Avram, the Prefect of Delmar. Aunni's enthusiasm to ride Urko's horse had now turned to loathing. She experienced great difficulty staying on Jezebel's back, and most of the time she ended up on the ground.

"Aunni, what's the matter with you?" Gentza spat irritably after Aunni's umpteenth fall. "You've been at this for three days now, and you _**still**_ can't stay on the horse's back! You already know how to ride Hedy, so what's the problem?"

"I don't know, Gentza! I don't know!" Aunni whined. "Riding Jezebel is different from riding Hedy! Hedy's not as fast as Jezebel is!" She hung her head and said dejectedly, "Maybe humans weren't meant to ride horses after all!"

Gentza crossed his arms. "What happened to your tenacity, my dear? What happened to your 'I can ride a horse just as good as, or even better than any boy can' attitude? And what's this nonsense that humans aren't meant to ride horses? If that boy can ride a horse, I _**know **_you can!"

"I'm sorry, Gentza, but I just can't do it!" the teenager wailed pitifully. "And I don't know _**why**_ I can't do it! You were right, sir! Racing's not a sport for females! Maybe Chief Urko should find a boy to ride his horse instead."

The ape grabbed the teenager by her shoulders and roughly pulled her to her feet. "Now you listen to me, little girl! If you're having second thoughts about this, it's a little too late for that now!" he bellowed. "You _**wanted**_ to do this, and by the Lawgiver, you _**are**_ going to do this, you hear me?"

"But, sir!" Aunni whimpered. "I really _**do**_ want to ride Chief Urko's horse in the race! Honest, I do!" Her head drooped again. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, sir! I can walk and trot Jezebel, but I just can't ride her in a gallop! If Nicky can ride in a gallop, why can't I?"

Gentza sighed in frustration. "I don't know, dear. I wished there was a way to find out his secret. Other than gender, there's really no difference between the two of you! So there should be _**no**_ reason for this at all!" His black eyes suddenly blazed with renewed determination. Gazing into Aunni's hopeless brown eyes, he brightly declared, "Aunni, I _**know **_you can do this! And you _**will**_!__You'll just have to keep trying until you're riding that horse like a cocklebur on a bobcat's back!" He offered the girl an encouraging look, then hoisted her back upon Jezebel's back. "All right, dear, let's try this again."

"Yes, sir," she mumbled.

From their concealed place within the coastal cliffs, the three friends watched with interest. Virdon, deciding to follow up on Fauna's story, discovered his hunch was right. What Fauna had overheard was Gentza losing his patience, attempting to teach his human ward how to ride.

"Well, there's no doubt about it," Virdon strongly surmised. "Aunni is definitely Urko's human jockey!"

The youth's poor horsemanship was even evident to the equine-challenged Burke. "_**That's**_ Urko's jockey?" he asked almost humorously. "If that's the best he can do, Nicky and Quando will have no trouble winning this race!"

"If the doc keeps teaching her how to ride like that, they will!" Virdon noted. "For Aunni's sake, they need all the help they can get!" He peered intensely about the beach's parameter. "I don't see any guards around, but still there's no sense in taking any chances. You two wait here, while I go talk to them. If it's safe to come out, I'll signal you."

"Alan, be careful!" Galen cautioned, to which Virdon affectionately slapped him on the back.

"Dr. Gentza! Aunni!" Virdon waved at them as he jogged up the beach.

"Alar!" Gentza and Aunni both uttered when Virdon suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Alar! What are you doing here?" Gentza asked in surprise. "We didn't expect to see you again so soon!"

"Well, Phoebus, Pargo and I decided to stay for the big race. We're staying with some friends not far from here," Virdon confessed. "Since it's such a nice day, we decided to go for a walk by the beach. You know…listen to the ocean, play in the sand, skip a few rocks across the water." He smiled pleasantly at the odd duo. "So what brings you two down to the beach?"

"If you hadn't already guessed, Urko choose Aunni to be his human jockey for the big race," Gentza reluctantly revealed. "It was supposed to be a secret, but, now that you're here, I guess it won't be anymore."

"We kind of figured she was," Virdon observed. "Don't worry, Doc, we won't tell anyone." He cautiously glanced around, surveying his surroundings. "Urko doesn't have any guards around here, does he?"

Gentza shook his head. "No, he pretty much leaves us alone. He has Vanka bring us to the beach in the morning, then Vanka returns in the evening to take us back to camp."

Aunni gazed past Virdon, looking for Burke and Galen. "Where's Pargo and Phoebus? I thought you said they were with you."

"They're right behind me!" Virdon announced, waving at the cliffs. Burke and Galen slowly emerged from their rocky hiding place to join him on the beach.

"Pargo! Phoebus! It's nice to see you again!" Aunni squeaked delightfully.

"It's good to see you, too, Aunni!" Galen smiled.

Hoping to delay her riding lesson, Aunni started to dismount when Gentza pointed a hard finger at her.

"Hey, you wait just a minute here!" he barked sharply. "What did I just tell you, little girl? You take that horse back out there and keep practicing!"

"But, Gentza, my legs hurts and I'm tired! And so is Jezebel! Can't we-" Aunni started to protest, but Gentza cut her off.

"_**Now, Aunni!**_"

"Yes, sir!" muttered Aunni, as she grudgingly trotted Jezebel down the shoreline.

"Aunni!" Gentza groaned, when she took another tumble.

"Is she all right?" Galen worriedly asked.

"She's fine. As long as she gets back on her feet, I know she's all right." The vet's eyes clouded with worry. "I've been trying to train her, but I think Urko realized he's made a huge mistake! Every night I have to plead with him to give us more time, but I fear that time is running out! She should be riding that horse like the wind, but she's not! I don't know what her problem is, and I don't know what else to do! If she doesn't learn how to ride in time for the race, Urko's going to have Vanka start training her! If Vanka can't do anything with her, then Urko will have her…_**replaced**_." Gentza spoke the word in trepidation. His features darkened with sudden fury. "I don't care what Urko says! That barbarian is _**not**_ teaching Aunni how to ride! I swear-the first time he lays a hand on that child-it'll be his last!"

Virdon patted Gentza's back. "Don't worry, Doc," he said gently. "I know what the problem is, and I think I can fix it. The reason why Aunni's not learning how to ride is because you're not teaching her the proper way."

"The proper way?" Gentza's eyes desperately met Virdon's. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, not entirely," Virdon replied. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with the way you've been trying to teach her. It's just that you're trying to teach her how to ride like an ape. And Aunni's not an ape. She's a human, and she should be riding like a human. You have her riding all hunched over, with her legs bent up and her feet sticking out. That's why she's having a hard time staying in the saddle. You understand?"

"I don't think I do," said Gentza, more mystified than offended. "Humans are supposed to ride a certain way? How can that be when humans are forbidden to ride at all?"

"She should be sitting up nice and straight in the saddle, with her legs and heels down. Not sticking out like a couple of tree branches!" Virdon instructed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to show her how it's actually done." He gestured at Minka. "May I borrow your horse, Doc?"

"If you can help Aunni, please do!" Gentza insisted, gladly handing Virdon his palomino mare's reins. He turned to the girl. "You hear that, Aunni?" he called. "Alar's going to show you how to ride."

Intrigue read upon Aunni's face. "You know all about riding, sir?"

"I should. I grew up on horses," Virdon cheerfully revealed. "I've been riding horses since I was seven-years old."

Aunni gaped at him unbelievably. "You've been riding _**that**_ long? How did you not get caught? They shoot humans for riding horses!"

"I'm very clever!" Virdon smiled, as he swung up on Minka. "Come on, let's get started," he urged, leading Aunni and Jezebel back by the ocean. "Class is in session, and we've got a lot of work to do."

Gentza stared anxiously after the blond astronaut and the human girl. "I just hope that Virdon will be able to turn her around!" he prayerfully murmured, more to himself than to Galen and Burke.

"I think he can!" Burke assured him. "Virdon's a great teacher! He'll have that kid riding like a pro in five minutes, or your money back! Guaranteed!"

A hint of a smile showed on Gentza's muzzle, Burke's confidence in Virdon somewhat reassured him.

"Doctor, how long have you and Aunni been in Urko's custody?" Galen inquired.

Gentza paused to think. "About three days. Why?"

Galen grabbed Burke by his arm. "Pete, you know what this means?" the chimpanzee chattered excitedly. "It means Gentza is innocent! Perdix will have to drop the charges when he hears about this!"

"Drop the charges?" the gorilla's baffled gaze bounced between Galen and Burke. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been charged with murder, Doc!" Burke informed him.

Shock covered Gentza's face. "Murder?"

"Yeah, murder!" said Burke. "Didn't you hear about those four apes who were found murdered over the past few days?"

"Yes, but I didn't kill those apes!" Gentza cried indignantly. "I couldn't have killed them! It's just as you said, Galen! Aunni and I have been in Urko's custody for the past three days!" He frowned, puzzled. "Perdix thinks I killed those apes? What makes him think I had anything to do with those murders?"

"Perdix believes you killed them because of your fondness for humans," Galen explained why the vet was being targeted. "And the fact that all the decedents were ex-Dragoons."

"Yes, I've heard of the Dragoons, and all the terrible things they've done," Gentza freely admitted, then added defensively, "but that's still no reason for me to kill them!"

Burke absentmindedly began fingering a glittering red rock he picked up from the sand. "Well," he drawled, "according to Perdix, a witness has come forward and positively identified you as the murderer! She said you tried to kill her, too!"

"That's a lie!" Gentza's eyes flashed with anger. "_**Who**_ said I tried to kill her?"

"An ape named Telli," Galen replied. "She runs the hotel in Thalassa."

"_**Telli!**_" the vet venomously hissed the name. He folded his arms hard across his torso and growled through clenched fangs, "Well, now that explains everything!"

Part 5

The news of the upcoming race continued to flare through out the land. The news had even reached as far away as Dorvado, the remote village in the extreme north. The contest had generated so much interest, that even Zaius had decided to attend.

Prefect Mikko had a headache, and the commotion that took place in his office the next morning only worsened the pain.

Zaius, who sat in front of Mikko's desk, did not appear to be fairing any better. The reddish-blond ape had arrived in Thalassa yesterday, for a much-needed vacation. His longing for peace and quiet quickly diminished, as he wearily watched the boisterous banter between Urko and Perdix escalate.

"He should be brought up on charges for concealing a murder suspect, Councilor Zaius!" yelled Perdix. "He knew the doctor was wanted on suspicion of murder! When I went to his camp yesterday to take Gentza into custody, he refused to hand him over! He even refused me the right to question him!"

"Is this true, Urko?" asked Zaius.

"Well…yes," Urko said slowly. "I only denied him permission to take custody of Gentza until after the race."

"And why did you deny him custody of the accused?" Zaius demanded to know.

"Because…" Urko replied hesitantly, then finally revealed, "Because Gentza is training my human jockey for the race."

"So, you admit it!" cried Perdix, staring hard into the Chief of Security's eyes. "He should also be disqualified, Councilor Zaius, for using a human female as his jockey! Gentza's assistant!"

Urko, who towered over Perdix, stood with his arms folded across his massive chest. "Yes, Perdix, I do admit it! It's true! My jockey is a human female!" he shouted back. "So what's your problem?"

"The problem is," hollered Perdix, "you deceived everyone into believing your jockey was a human male! What about the rules…_**sir**_? I was under the impression that females weren't allowed to participate in racing!"

Zaius glanced at the chimp prefect, who was rubbing his throbbing forehead. Mikko returned the supreme ape leader a hapless look.

"I _**never**_ deceived anyone, Perdix!" Urko bellowed. "I _**never said**_ my jockey was a human male! And I certainly _**never **_gave you the impression that only male human jockeys were allowed…_**Lieutenant**_!" He attempted to appeal to the orangutan. "Zaius!" he cried. "Didn't I say that I wanted to use human jockeys? And the girl _**is **_a human! I said 'human jockeys'! Those were my exact words! I never said 'male human jockeys'! _**Never**_!"

Zaius grunted, glaring reprovingly at the two gorillas. "I can't believe I'm actually witnessing two highly-respected police apes bickering like children over something so trivial!" he chided in disgust. At that moment, the simian political leader could not have cared less _**whom**_ or _**what**_ rode Urko's horse! A maggot could have ridden Urko's horse, as far as he was concerned! He briefly hid his face in his hands, then looked abjectly at Perdix. "I'm sorry, Perdix, but reluctantly, I'll have to agree with Urko on this one." He turned his icy gaze upon the security chief, and frigidly said, "Yes, Urko, you did say 'human jockeys', but male or female, I really don't see what difference this makes! As far as I'm concerned, a human is a human is a human!"

"Thank you, Zaius! I knew you'd agree with me on this!" Urko replied victoriously, his muzzle curving into an arrogant smile. "Well, Perdix, now that you know my jockey's a female, I'm willing to postpone the race for, let's say a week. That should give you enough time to find and train a female jockey for your horse, if you want. It'll make this race more evenly matched."

"No, Urko, the race will proceed as we originally agreed," Perdix replied, then countered with an easy smile. "If _**your**_ jockey needs additional training, I'm willing to postpone the race, sir. I wouldn't want this contest to be unfair. After all, I am the one who has the advantage. My jockey _**is**_ more experienced than yours is. You said so yourself, sir."

Urko's expression darkened and a soft growl vibrated in his throat. "Very funny, Perdix, very funny! I'll be the one having the last laugh! I'll be celebrating with a victory feast; with wine from my new winery!" He angrily snatched up his helmet, stomped to the door and yanked it open.

"Urko!" Zaius called sharply, halting the departing gorilla. When Urko whirled furiously around, he ordered, "After the race you are to immediately surrender Gentza over to Perdix. But in the meantime, you _**will**_ allow Perdix to fully question him, is that understood?"

"Understood!" Urko grumbled, as he marched through the door.

"Thank you, Counselor Zaius," Perdix said gratefully.

"And don't slam that-" Mikko started to say, frowning peevishly at the exiting Urko. The door banged closed with a heavy thud. "-door!" the prefect finished.

"I think his celebration is a bit premature!" Perdix taunted jovially. "I told him before he shouldn't serve his wine before it's won! If you'll excuse me, sirs, I have a murder suspect to question." He cheerfully saluted, then left to interrogate Gentza.

"And I thought humans were immature!" Zaius murmured to Mikko, whom nodded in complete agreement.

As the evening sun met the western horizon, Macor and Krono escorted Telli down to the garrison. The innkeeper willingly left the hotel when the two police apes informed her that Perdix needed additional information from her.

The Thalassa police chief invitingly swept a hand at the chairs in front of his desk. "Please sit down, Telli. I'm glad you could come on such short notice. I have few more questions for you."

Telli haughtily planted herself in one of the seats. "If it'll help catch that human-loving ape murderer," she exuded. "I'll be glad to help in any way possible."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Perdix nodded, then got straight to the point. "You can start by giving me a full confession."

Telli tilted her head. "A full confession?" she asked with a short laugh. "You sound as if you think I killed those apes!"

"I do."

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"I am." Perdix's gimlet stare locked upon Telli's face.

"You must be joking!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

The female gorilla growled indignantly, "How dare you accuse me of murder, when you know damn well that perversion of _**our**_ species is the real killer! I told you, he tried to kill me, too!"

"That doesn't make any sense, Telli!" Perdix reasoned. "If Gentza was gunning for ex-Dragoons, why would he try to kill you?"

"Because I wouldn't let him bring his filthy pet hairless-monkey into my hotel!" Telli yelled.

Perdix's piercing gaze brimmed with suspicion. "I find it hard to believe he'd try to kill you over something like that!" he said doubtfully. "And I'm sure he wouldn't be killing ex-Dragoons over this, either! Especially, if he's never been to Thalassa before in his life! Gentza wouldn't know an ex-Dragoon from my grandmother!"

Telli impatiently groaned. "Did it ever occur to you that all those apes he killed, were the _**same**_ ones who were involved in that little fracas he started outside the mercantile that day?" She could not believe Perdix was that dense! "If all the victims were ex-Dragoons, then it's just an unfortunate coincidence."

"Yes, the thought had crossed my mind," Perdix countered quickly. "And it's also an unfortunate coincidence that when you reported Gentza's attempt on your life, you said your poor horse 'ran for all he's worth'! When I sent Ewald out to notify the public, he saw your horse tied next to his. He just happened to notice that even though your horse was soaking wet, he was still breathing normally. If your horse truly 'ran for all he's worth', he would've have been winded and lathered with hot, smelly sweat; not shivering from being doused with cold water to make it appear as if he had been sweating!"

Telli glared angrily at Ewald. "How could you say such a terrible, untrue thing? If my horse hadn't ran for all he's worth, I wouldn't be sitting here now! My horse saved my life!"

Ewald ignored Telli's outburst. "When I reported that Gentza was wanted for murder at the hotel, your daughter told me a very different story," he jumped in. "Rhawna seemed quite surprised to hear that Gentza tried to kill you, but then she became rather perplexed. At the time in question, she said you were down at the bakery, buying fancy tarts to impress your guests here for the race."

"She's mistaken!" Telli uttered. "That wasn't yesterday morning-that was _**this**_ morning when I went to the bakery to order the tarts! Rhawna's a child!" she cried defensively. "You know how children are! Sometimes they forget to blow out the candles, or close the door when they leave a room!"

"When I asked Ruth about this, she confirmed Rhawna's story," Perdix added, his voice firm with indictment. "So did Nicky, Obax, and several other witnesses. Now surely Ruth, Nicky, Obax and the rest of those folks couldn't _**all**_ be mistaken-at the same time-could they?" Telli fidgeted slightly, but said nothing. "You also claimed Gentza tried to shoot you. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I tell you, he did!" the hotel proprietor insisted. "He pulled a gun on me!"

"Well, Gentza told me he hasn't had a gun in his hands since his days in the military-which was nine years ago!" Perdix continued. "And being a pacifist, he despises weapons. He does admit he carries a hunting knife, but only as a tool, and for self-protection. After hearing Gentza's testimony, there's no doubt in my mind who the real killer is!"

"You actually believe that human-loving ape killer over me?" Telli spouted furiously.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Perdix declared. "For your information, Urko has had Gentza and Aunni in his custody for the past four days. Aunni is Urko's human jockey, and Gentza has been training her for the race. And since Gentza was being detained by Urko, there's no possible way for him to leave Urko's camp alone at anytime and commit those murders!" He paused to let his words sink in. He had Telli cornered, with no chance to escape but to come clean! "You know, you might have almost gotten away with this, had you kept your month shut! Why did you do it, Telli? Why did you kill those apes?"

"Because they had to be punished!" Telli spewed rancorously. "I promised Zon, _**all**_ the Dragoons would pay for betraying him! My husband is a hero! He deserves honor and respect for taking a stand against the infidel humans! He and the Dragoons made this district a place that all apes could be proud of! A place where apes could live peacefully and our children could be safe! A place with _**no**_ humans!" She turned her teary malicious stare at Macor and Krono. "You were his friends! All of you! 'Brother Dragoons…now and forever!' 'Brothers', my eye! Betrayers are what you are! Zon was there when you needed him, but what happened when he needed you? You turned your backs on him and left him to the wolves!"

Macor and Krono exchanged hapless glances.

"Telli-" Macor started to say.

"Quiet, soldier! That's an order!" Perdix snapped at his police ape. "Why are you taking revenge now, Telli?" he wanted to know. "Zon was convicted and imprisoned three years ago."

Telli kept her watery, obdurate eyes upon Krono and Macor. "I promised Zon that somehow, someday, all of them would be punished!" she snarled. "I didn't know how, but I knew if I waited patiently, the right moment would come!"

"And you had the perfect opportunity when Gentza arrived," Perdix deduced. "He was the perfect scapegoat! He's an ape who's temporarily in town and an ape who's very fond of humans."

"Yes!" Telli hissed vengefully. "It was the perfect opportunity to get rid of these putrid backstabbers, while that filthy, human-loving traitor took all the blame!" She glowered at Perdix. "You think you're so righteous, don't you, Perdix? You've destroyed the peace the Dragoons brought to our community! You don't deserve to wear that uniform! You should be court-martialed!"

"Why?" barked Perdix. "Because I cared enough to ensure that the law was upheld by both__humans _**and**_ apes?"

"Your day will come, Perdix!" the ape-lady shrilled, verbally spearing the primate lieutenant in one final assault. "You'll be the one rotting in a jail cell, while Zon is free and exonerated by the truth! May you burn in hell, you destroyer of lives! Thanks to you, my children had their father taken away from them!" She buried her weeping eyes in her handkerchief.

"And thanks to you," Perdix sadly noted, "now their mother will be taken away, too!" He nodded wordlessly to his deputy.

"On your feet, Telli," Ewald quietly directed. "Let's go." Gesturing at Macor and Krono, each ape hooked an arm under Telli's.

As the sobbing simian was taken away, Perdix could only shake his head with pity. The former innkeeper would never live free in the outside world again…

Part 6

As Sestus and Fauna enjoyed a simple breakfast of griddlecake and fruit with their three houseguests, Ewald stopped by to announce the reinstatement of the former curfews. The middle-aged chimp and his niece were completely stunned when the sergeant revealed the identity of the real killer.

"You were right, Alar!" Sestus admitted in disbelief. "It wasn't that oddball gorilla after all! Who would've guessed Telli was the one behind these killings!"

"What's going to happen to the children," asked Fauna, "now that Zon and Telli are in prison?"

"And what's going to happen to the hotel?" added Sestus.

"The children, I'm sure, will be sent to live with relatives," said Ewald. "As for the hotel, Jacqueline, Telli's business partner will be in charge of it from now on."

Galen murmured aloud in puzzlement. "What I can't figure out is, how did Telli manage to kill Retik? In order for her to kill him, she had to have tricked him into violating the curfew!"

"That's exactly what she did! She tricked him!" Ewald replied. "We found a note on Retik's kitchen table from his brother Chilot. The note said that something had come up, and he urgently needed to borrow a hundred notes. He didn't want his family to know anything about this, so he asked Retik to meet him at T' Juan's house at nine o'clock. There, he'd pick up the money and explain everything. Even though it looked like his handwriting, Chilot swears he didn't write the note! He also claims he's never borrowed money from Retik in his life! And since Perdix _**has**_ had trouble with Chilot in the past, he had him placed under surveillance until this matter was resolved." He further explained that since Chilot never displayed any suspicious behavior, he was cleared as a suspect. In the end, it was Telli who wrote the letter (in a passable recreation of Chilot's writing), as well as the note that said 'DRAGOONS FOREVER!'.

"I still can't believe it!" cried Fauna. "Telli just didn't seem like someone who could do something like this!" Her body trembled with fear. "And to think she could've killed you, Uncle Sestus!"

The graying chimp shuddered at the notion. "I'm just glad she was caught before she had the chance!"

About noontime, Sestus, Galen and the human duo had finished replacing the corral with a new, study split rail fence. The repairs on the barn and the house were still left to accomplish.

Sestus stretched with a yawn and said, "Well, fellows, I don't know about you, but after we have lunch, I'm going to take a little nap. I say we leave the rest of the repairs until tomorrow. You fellows can do whatever you like for the rest of the day: read, play cards, take a nap, whatever you want to do. You boys have earned it."

"Thank you, Sestus." Virdon was ready for a break. He turned to Galen and Burke and obliquely suggested, "After we eat, let's go for a walk down by Sandy Point. The _**doctor**_ always said the beach was a great place to relax."

Picking up Virdon's hint, Burke added, "I also heard the beach is a great place for a Sunday ride…that is, if one were allowed to go on a Sunday ride!"

"Don't forget we're having dinner with Perdix later today," Galen reminded them. "We have to be back in time for Nicky to pick us up."

"Oh, yes, that's right," Sestus remembered. "Nicky's coming around three o'clock, isn't he? I have a few errands I need to run, so if I don't see you before you leave, enjoy your dinner."

"Why thank you, Sestus," Galen cheerfully replied. "And you enjoy your nap."

Sestus yawned again. "Oh, I will, believe me, I will! All that hard work just about wore me out!" He sauntered after the fugitive trio into the house for lunch.

Down at Sandy Point, Urko and Vinson watched Vanka exercising Daggrah. The gray racehorse tossed his head and snorted impressively as he passed back and forth before the Chief of Security and his assistant.

"Today is the moment of truth," Vinson stated. "What's your decision? Are you still keeping the girl as your jockey?"

"Gentza tells me the girl has actually improved," Urko said languidly. "Vanka's going to pit the girl and Jezebel against him and Daggrah in a mock race, so we'll see how 'improved' she really is." His doubtful eyes narrowed, as he watched the girl trotting the ebony mare in circles. "If she falls, or makes one mistake, that's it! She's out! We'll start immediately looking for her replacement."

"Yes, sir," Vinson agreed.

"Vanka!" Urko called to his ape jockey.

Vanka rode over. "Yes, sir?"

Urko patted the gray stallion's neck. "How's Daggrah? Do you think the girl will be able to handle him?"

"He's still a little high-strung, but I think he'll be fine in time for the race," Vanka confidently reported.

"Good." Urko was pleased. "Don't handle the girl like some fragile vase, just because she's human! I want her to learn what racing is really like! I want you to push Daggrah hard! Ride him as if you were riding in a real race!"

"Yes, sir."

Virdon leisurely lead the way to Sandy Point, when suddenly he stopped and ducked behind the nearest boulder. Burke and Galen crouched beside him.

"What-?" Burke started to ask.

Virdon held up a hand to silence him. "Urko! He's here!" he whispered, pointing at the unmistakable gorilla, astride his white horse, on the beach below.

"Let's get out of here before he sees us!" Burke hissed in panic. He started crawling in reverse.

"Wait a minute," said Virdon, stopping him. "I want to see how Aunni's doing first. Then we'll leave." The blond astronaut cautiously picked his way through the serrated rock maze to find a closer, safer hiding spot, while Galen and Burke reluctantly followed along. On the sidelines, the threesome spotted Gentza, aboard his golden mare, watching Aunni, as any worried parent would watch his child participating in an important event.

Galen shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun's blaze. "What are they doing?"

Virdon observed the activity intensely. "It looks like they're setting up for some sort of simulated race."

"Well," said Burke, "let's hope Aunni took notes during Riding Class 101."

Virdon said nothing. In his mind-as well as Gentza's-a silent prayer imploringly rambled.

Urko rode next to Aunni. "See those caves over there?" He pointed to the hollowed cliffs about two miles away. "You'll both race down to the caves and back." Leaning over, he warned, "All right, human. This is your first and last chance to prove yourself! Any mistakes and you've just earned a one-way trip to the afterlife! Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I want you to race Vanka as if he were Perdix's jockey!" Urko intoned. "I want you to ride as if your life depends upon it, because literally," he smiled cruelly, "it does!"

"Yes, sir!" Aunni eagerly repeated. When she heard about this special contest, she could hardly contain her excitement! Her riding had vastly improved under Virdon's coaching, and now she was ready to prove to Urko, and the world, she could ride as well as any ape could!

Urko u-turned his pallid horse and pulled up along side Vinson. Vanka lined up the prancing Daggrah with the relatively calm Jezebel. Angus, one of Urko's gorillas, fired his rifle at the sky, starting the race. Daggrah reared, then lunged from the starting point first, kicking sand up in his wake. Jezebel leaped into the race, seconds behind. Vanka and Daggrah shot five lengths ahead, keeping their sizable lead when they reached the cavity-riddled rock formation. But their challengers were closing the gap-and fast!

"Cone on, Jez! Run, Jez, run!" Aunni shouted at her mount. The black horse responded with a surge of speed. She ran as if an invisible demon nipped at her tail. Vanka glanced over his shoulder. As his lead rapidly diminished, he spurred the gray stallion with his crop. His strikes became more intense when his opponents dashed ahead and crossed the finish point by two lengths.

Gentza whooped with joy. "You did it, my dear!" he shouted. "You did it! That's my girl!"

Vinson gaped mutely at the shocking upset win. "I don't believe it, Urko!" he blurted in surprise. "That hack just beat Daggrah, one of your best horses!"

Aunni whirled Jezebel around and trotted up the Urko. "How did we do, Chief Urko, sir?" she squealed anxiously. "Did we do okay?"

The security commander sat in stunned silence. "Ah, yes, very good! Very good!" he finally faltered. Then a fulfilled smile brightened his face. "You really surprised me, human! I didn't think you were going to make it, but you've done well! I'm pleased!"

"Thank you, Chief Urko, sir" the girl breathlessly replied.

Gentza rode up in ecstasy. He reached over and proudly held the teen's hand. "I told you I'd turn this girl into the best jockey around!"

Vanka reluctantly cantered up. He shot Urko a flabbergasted look. "Urko, I-I didn't expect this! A few days ago, that girl could barely even sit on a horse!" he babbled. "I'm just as surprised as you are, sir!"

"I wonder how they'd fair against Tusan?" Vinson mused aloud.

"Forget Tusan! And forget Daggrah! Jezebel will be the horse I'll race against Perdix's horse!" Urko declared exhilarated. "I never dreamed that horse had it in her!" The gorilla general chuckled in sweet anticipation. "Yes, girl! You and Jezebel are going to blow the spots right off that nag's butt!"

Aunni giggled at Urko's last comment. Urko, Vinson and Vanka merrily joined in, while Gentza's face clouded in anger.

"What a minute!" growled the simian doctor. "What do you mean 'forget Daggrah'?"

"Daggrah was going to race against Perdix's horse," said Urko. "But since Jezebel beat Daggrah, I'm going to race her instead!"

Gentza's eyes flashed furiously. "You mean to tell me that you were going to put my girl on that…that…half-wild animal!" he sputtered. "She could've been thrown! Even worse, she could have been seriously injured or killed! If that child ends up crippled, or dead, Zaius is going to hear about this, you disgusting son of a-!"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Gentza!" Urko cut him off. "The girl was never in any real danger! I would never put your precious hairless-monkey on a horse she couldn't ride! Daggrah may be a little high-strung, but he's not wild! I had Vanka working on getting him completely settled down in time for the race. When are you going to start trusting me?" He tossed his head with a condescending snort. "You know, Doc, you worry too much! You need to calm down, so why don't you go back to camp and give yourself a sedative?"

Gentza scoffed back at Urko, then turned to Aunni. "Come Aunni, we'd better do as he says and head back to camp!"

As Aunni followed Gentza to the bivouac, she secretly rejoiced. She did it! She had redeemed herself, and it felt like to her, the entire human race! The girl realized the possibility that she would never again be permitted to ride a horse after the race. Nevertheless, she would always have that humbled look on Urko's muzzle to treasure for the rest of her life! She only wished that Alar, Phoebus and Pargo could have been here to witness her victory!

Urko waited until the ape vet and his human pet were out of earshot, when he called Vanka over. He lashed out, slapping the primate jockey viciously across the face, almost knocking him off Daggrah. "You let her win!" he spat harshly. "I told you I didn't want the girl treated like some tenderfoot!"

"But, Urko!" Vanka protested, rubbing his stinging jaw. "I didn't let her win! I swear it! Jezebel won because she had the younger and lighter human riding her! Daggrah couldn't catch them, sir! They were just too fast! I'm sorry, sir!"

Urko growled and shook his knuckles. "All right," he rumbled. "We'll keep Daggrah as an alternate in case something happens to Jezebel. Take him back to camp!"

"Yes, sir," Vanka cringed fearfully, then hurriedly obeyed his commander.

Burke whistled in amazement. "Well, Alan, looks like you've created another Robyn Smith!"

"No kidding!" Virdon agreed, somewhat relieved. "Well, she's not perfect, but it looks like she's got the basics down. At least she's staying on the horse!"

"Who's Robyn Smith?" asked Galen.

Burke replied, "She was a female jockey from our time. She's more famous for being Fred Astaire's wife, than she was for being a jockey."

Galen gave him a floored look. "You had female jockeys in your time?"

"Yeah, Galen," Virdon answered with a grin.

"And who's Fred a-stare?" the chimp asked.

"He was a famous actor in our time," Virdon said. "When he married Robyn Smith he was old enough to be her father."

"You mean grandfather!" Burke added lightly. His demeanor grew solemn. "Now I'm worried about Nicky and Quando. With the new and improved Aunni, those two are going to have some real competition!"

"With that lightweight saddle, and those thin shoes, hopefully we've stacked some of the odds in Nicky and Quando's favor," Virdon replied encouragingly. "And the fact that Jezebel's a mare will improve some of the odds, too. Mares and fillies don't usually make very good racehorses. Jezebel," he spoke the name in amusement. "Quite a name for Urko's horse!"

Burke snickered at Galen's questioning look. "Jezebel was an evil queen from Biblical times. It's human history, Galen. You see, there was this evil king named Ahab, and Jezebel was his wife. Well, Jezebel was very beautiful, but she, too, was very naughty and wicked…"

That afternoon, Galen, Virdon and Burke, at Perdix's invitation, dined at the garrison commander's house. Ruth, Perdix's wife, served up a tasty meal of vegetable pot pie, cheese and potato soup with homemade vegetable bread. The three friends were treated to a bottle of Perdix's finest, while Nicky, Ruth and his daughters, Jonati and Bennu, drank fresh squeezed lemonade. The meal ended with generous slices of oper cake.

"So," Perdix began, peering suspiciously at the renegade trio. "You three aren't from around here, are you?"

"Ah, no," Galen answered cautiously. "We're from Jackson County."

"Jackson County?" asked Perdix, mystified. "Where's that? I've never heard of Jackson County."

"It's…ah," stammered Galen, "ah…a village that used to be in the extreme southern territories. I'm afraid it doesn't exist anymore." By the look on Perdix's face, he had successfully used Virdon's story to convince the Thalassa police chief on how a terrible drought caused Jackson County to meet its unfortunate demise.

Perdix dwelled silently on this, then looked searchingly at Galen. "You know, Phoebus, you have a very odd relationship with these humans. If they're your servants, you certainly don't treat them like servants."

"Ah, well," Galen said carefully, "I don't really see them as my servants. I see them more as my friends. And I'd rather have friends than servants. Our relationship may seem odd, but that's because we're very close."

"Phoebus has been more like a brother to us than a master," Virdon added. The fair-haired astronaut was not positive, but he suddenly sensed that Perdix's dinner invitation might be more than a celebration of a solved murder mystery. It started to feel more and more like a cleverly disguised interrogation! Virdon had to discreetly abort this conversation before Perdix discovered the truth! "I can't wait for the big race!" he abruptly uttered, changing the subject. "If Nicky and Quando win this race, the look on Urko's face will be priceless!"

"I'll say!" laughed Perdix. "Especially since he's the one who wanted this ridiculous race in the first place!"

"I, for one, will be glad when this big race is done and over with!" Ruth complained. "Things will be back to normal around here!"

"Yeah, me, too!" Perdix nodded understandingly at his wife, then an annoyed look quickly crossed his face. "You know that Urko beats everything I've ever seen!" he grumbled. "Even in a silly little race like this, the old boy's still up to his tricks! I knew he'd try to pull something underhanded! I would have never guessed it would be a female jockey of all things!"

"A female jockey?" asked Bennu. "What's wrong with that?"

"I think it's great!" Jonati chimed in.

"No, it's not!" cried Perdix. "It's deceitful!"

"I beg your pardon!" Ruth huffed. "I think females can do anything males can if given the chance! Even if this girl is a human!"

"I'm not talking about feminism, Ruth!" Perdix exclaimed, as he ran an agitated hand over his furry head. "I mean, it's deceitful how Urko conveniently never mentioned his jockey was a girl! If Fauna hadn't discovered Gentza and the girl over in Sandy Point, I would've never found out about this! All right, so his jockey is a girl, what's the big deal? Why was he being so secretive about this?" Perdix glanced over at Nicky. The boy's eyes gazed expectantly, accompanied by an aroused smile on his mouth. "What are you grinning about, boy?"

"I…I think she's…p-pretty!" Nicky said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I bet you think she's pretty!" Perdix told him pithily. "Don't get any ideas, boy! It's a race, not a romance, so get that sly-dog smile of your face!"

"Maybe that's Urko's plan," Burke suggested wittily, "to distract Nicky with a pretty girl."

"Whatever his plan is, it's not going to work!" declared Perdix. "Nicky's too smart a fly to be trapped in some pretty spider's web, right boy?" He chuckled at the blushing lad, then kindly advised him, "You keep your eyes off that girl and your mind on the race and you'll do just fine."

"Yes, sir," Nicky grinned embarrassingly.

Part 7

When Barlow, the Prefect of Kaymak, had received the invitation to come as an impartial observer for the race, he immediately accepted. This particular race was of special interest to Barlow; he was one of the few prefects to whom Urko had ever lost a race.

Prefect Barlow had just settled into his accommodations when a furious knocking brought him to his feet. He moaned inwardly as Urko, Chief of Security, swaggered arrogantly over the threshold.

"Barlow!" Urko barked rather genially, as he removed his helmet. "What a nice surprise to see you in Thalassa!"

_**It was nice, until you showed up,**_ Barlow thought irritably. He forged a weak smile. "Ah, yes, nice to see you too, Urko."

"Did you come to see the race?" asked Urko, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"Certainly! I came especially for the race. I just arrived this morning," Barlow answered. "I heard it was your idea to use human jockeys. And a female one, too! Interesting choice for a jockey, Urko."

"Yes, and I have you to thank for this, Barlow," said Urko affably. "You're the one who inspired the idea, having Virdon ride your horse."

Barlow's brow rose inquisitively. "And Kagen falling off of your horse wasn't a contributing factor, as well?"

"Well, all right, that, too," Urko confessed, then said in a warning tone of voice, "Since we might be using human jockeys, don't tell me you're going to have Virdon ride your horse again! If you are, I'll definitely have him shot! And you, for harboring a fugitive!"

An indignant look crossed the chimpanzee's face. "Urko, you surprise me! Why would I be so foolish to have Virdon ride for me again? Besides, I already have a human jockey!"

Urko regarded Barlow suspiciously. "Really? So soon? Who is it?"

"What does it matter? He's just a human."

"I think it _**does **_matter! It matters a great deal!" Urko growled. "Who is it, Barlow? It'd better not be the blacksmith's son! I was told that he and his father suddenly disappeared after the race that day, and they haven't been seen since!"

Barlow shrugged. "And what if it is young Gregor?"

"It _**is **_the blacksmith's son, isn't it? Damn it, Barlow!" Urko exploded, shaking his fist. "I'll kill that defiant little brat! And his father for betraying me! I should have you permanently transferred to the Forbidden Zone for harboring those two maggots all along!"

"If you'll recall, my horse won that race, and Zaius agreed to pardon Gregor for riding a horse!" Barlow replied mirthful arrogance. "And since I chose that boy to be _**my **_human jockey, if I hear of _**any**_ ill will befalling upon him…" he growled, leaving the consequences unspoken.

"I wouldn't be so bold to make such empty threats if I were you, Barlow!" Urko firmly cautioned. "May I remind you that the Council gave their permission to use humans _**only**_ on a trail basis! In the meantime, I'd suggest you start keeping a tighter leash on that hairless-monkey of yours! If he's caught breaking the law again, next time there won't be any clemency! I'll see that your precious human serves his original sentence! And I'm going to pull the trigger myself!"

Barlow's eyes narrowed. "If the Council gives its final approval of human jockeys, I'm afraid you won't have that opportunity!"

"Well, Prefect," Urko returned with a haughty snort, "let me further remind you that the Council can also _**rescind**_ its approvals!" As he put on his helmet, the military commander shot Barlow one final menacing look, then departed.

Moments later, another knock brought an irritated Barlow to the door. He flung open the door and found a delightful surprise waiting to greet him. "Galen, Virdon and Burke!" uttered the Prefect of Kaymak. "Come in, quickly! What are you doing here? Are you insane? Don't you know Urko's in town? He was just here!"

"Yeah, we know he's here," Burke answered with a smile, "and we've become quite the experts at eluding him."

"What _**are**_ you doing here?" Barlow asked, happy to see his friends again. He peered peculiarly at the trio. "You don't need my help again, do you?"

Galen laughed. "Oh, no, Barlow! We heard you were in town, and we just had to come see you! Are you here to watch the race?"

"Of course," Barlow replied. "When I heard about this race with human jockeys, I had to come see this for myself!" A liable look crossed his face. "Actually, Prefect Mikko invited me as an impartial observer," he confessed. "Are you here for the race, too?"

"You bet!" grinned Burke.

"Not this time, thank goodness!" Barlow replied in relief. He and the three fugitives chuckled good-naturedly.

"We've been trying to help out Perdix," said Virdon. "We're hoping our advantages will give Nicky and Quando a chance to win this race."

Barlow gave the trio an unpleasant look. "You helped Perdix? A gorilla?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Burke asked curiously.

"He's a gorilla!" Barlow replied distastefully. "Gorillas are all brawn and no brain! They're nothing but militaristic tyrants with _**no**_ sense of gratitude whatsoever! Galen, you're a chimpanzee! Wouldn't you agree?"

Before Galen had a chance to answer, Burke snapped defensively, "Hey! Perdix may be a gorilla, but he's our friend! He's a decent, fair, upstanding ape! And I _**know**_ he certainly appreciates all _**we've**_ done for him!"

Galen and Virdon gazed at Burke in surprise. They could not believe what they heard! Burke was actually defending a gorilla!

The dark-haired astronaut continued stridently. "And that human who's riding his horse? Perdix took that boy in because a group of human-hating apes called the Dragoons killed his family! And let me tell you something, mister! Half of those Dragoons happened to be _**chimpanzees!**_"

Galen curtailed Burke with a sharp look. "What Burke said is true, Barlow," he added in a conciliatory tone. "Perdix is a good ape. And like you, Urko, too, forced him into this race! A race where his horse, a courier horse, doesn't stand a chance against a champion racehorse! That's why we've helped him with his horse, for the same reason we helped you!"

Barlow considered this for a moment, then said penitently, "I'm sorry. I didn't know Urko had forced Perdix into this race. Of course, why doesn't that surprise me? I really don't know Perdix personally, so I'll admit, I'm an ignorant fool for judging him like that. It was nice of you to help the boy, but your efforts were unnecessary. The boy will win no matter what, because he's the more experienced rider. And the fact that Urko's jockey is a female."

"Yeah, and your point is?" Burke frankly asked.

"My point is, females have always been more delicate than males." Barlow plainly replied.

"Barlow!" cried Virdon. "I'm surprised at you! I always thought you were a liberal-minded sort of fellow, but I had no idea you were so chauvinist!"

Barlow cocked his head. "Show-van-nest?" he asked quizzically. "What's that? I've never heard that word before. What does it mean?"

"It means prejudiced against women…ah….females," Burke gladly explained.

"When I said that females were delicate, I was talking about _**all**_ females," Barlow simply stated. "Human _**and**_ ape."

"Don't let your wife hear you talk like that!" Burke chided.

"I'm not married!" Barlow countered with a smile.

"No wonder!" Burke answered back.

"Believe me, Barlow," said Galen. "Urko's jockey may be female, but she's certainly far from delicate."

"We've seen her ride," Virdon noted. "She rides just about as good as me. Her…um…master, Gentza, did a fantastic job turning her into a jockey!"

"Gentza? You mean Dr. Gentza?" asked Barlow.

"Yes, do you know him, Barlow?" asked Galen with a raised brow.

"No, but I've heard of him," answered Barlow. "The Council sent me a letter that Dr. Gentza was coming to my district to conduct a census on the human population. Dr. Gentza is here? I'd love to meet him! Since he's a specialist on humans, I'd love to discuss my studies with him."

"Studies?" asked Galen. "What studies?"

"My studies on human behavior, of course," said Barlow. "I honesty thought the games were a way to pacify and control humans, but unfortunately, I was proven wrong. Since I've introduced my humans to various positive activities, they seem to be a lot happier. They paint and sculpt, and play music and sing songs, and tell stories. They are quite talented! Especially Dalton. He's quite a singer!"

"Wow, that's great, Barlow!" Burke said brightly. "I'm glad to hear things in Kaymak are peachy! We'll have to come back for a visit-that is-when we're not too busy running from Urko!"

"That would be splendid! I'm sure Dalton, Martin and Gregor would love to see you again, as well!" Barlow beamed. "I can't wait to meet this Dr. Gentza! He sounds like a chimpanzee after my own heart!"

Burke almost choked. "A chimpanzee?" he sputtered. "You mean you don't know? Gentza is a-!"

Galen quickly stifled Burke by squeezing his bicep. "Ah, I don't think we should tell Barlow anymore about Dr. Gentza!" He obliquely grinned furtively at his human friends. "Let's allow Barlow to be pleasantly surprised when he actually meets the good doctor!"

"Ah, yes, good idea, Galen!" Burke agreed, catching on to Galen's scheme. "Don't you agree, Alan?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Virdon readily added.

The smirk, which passed between the three friends, was not lost at all on Barlow. He knew something was up! "All right," he demanded. "What's going on? Is there something I should know about this Dr. Gentza that you're not telling me?"

"Oh, no, Barlow! It's nothing like that! Nothing like that at all!" Virdon's blue eyes sparkled with a tantalizing gleam. "You see, Dr. Gentza is a great physician who's quite renowned in his field! He's a lot like you, Barlow. Someone who's an innovator, who's also a nonconformist. He's really a very interesting ape, and we know you'll like him!"

"Wait until you meet him!" Galen added excitedly. "He's going to change your whole way of thinking when it comes to humans and medicine!"

"And that's not all he's changing!" Burke muttered wryly under his breath.

"That's why I'm looking forward to meeting him, because he is such an unorthodox ape!" Barlow reverently agreed. "That medical book he wrote on human anatomy is very fascinating! It's unlike any other book ever published!"

The words "book on human anatomy" suddenly grabbed the odd trio's attention.

Virdon cast a troubled sideways glance at Burke and Galen. "Did you just say Gentza wrote a book on human anatomy?" he pressed while trying to maintain a casual air. "He…um, never mentioned to us that he wrote a book! When was this?"

"About six months ago. Not only does it show details of the human body, inside and out, but there's several surgical procedures as well," the prefect continued enthusiastically. "The diagrams and the pictures are so real looking! I know they're only drawings, but you'd almost believe you were actually looking at a human heart! I wished I had the book with me, so I could show it to you! It's incredible!"

"Oh, believe me, we already have!" Burke mumbled aside, trying to conceal his rising anger.

"Barlow, how would you know about such a book?" Galen asked impatiently. "You're not even a doctor!"

"I have a friend in Central City who's a publisher," Barlow explained. "Braxton's always known about my human studies, so as a surprise, he sent me a copy of Dr. Gentza's book!" He chuckled humorously. "Braxton told me I might have an instant antique since there were only twenty copies of Dr. Gentza's book that had been printed."

"Why was that?" Galen pressed worriedly. He swallowed hard, then asked the question he and the two astronauts dreaded hearing the answer to. "Was his book censored because of its subject matter?"

"In a way, you could say that," Barlow replied musingly, "but, no, it wasn't censored by the High Council, if that's what you mean! I think it was 'censored' by the general public. Considering the attitude that most apes have toward humans, I'm sure that's why his book wasn't widely published. If you were an ape who hated humans, or didn't give a thought to them one way or another, would you've owned a book about them?" He sighed regretfully. "If only I knew Dr. Gentza was here! I wished I could've brought my copy of his book along so he could sign it for me! Oh well! But still, what an opportunity this will be…to meet Dr. Gentza himself!"

In turn, Virdon, Galen and Burke could hardly wait for their own opportunity to discuss Gentza's literary "accomplishment"…with the distinguished vet himself!

Part 8

The day was perfect for a race. The warm, early autumn sun, coupled with a soft gentle wind, welcomed the masses to Thalassa, anxious to witness this out of the ordinary event. Urko and his small entourage wandered through the town, enjoying the pre-race festivities. Flags bearing the garrison emblem and Urko's unique symbol flapped in the breeze on either side of the grandstand, reserved for the distinguished audience to observe the competition.

Inside Perdix's office, Nicky adjusted his black courier's tunic, carefully centering the embroidered red ape's head on his chest. He stood proud! Not only was he representing Thalassa, but most of all, he was representing Perdix-the underdog and his guardian! Perdix silently entered the room and stood in front of Nicky. He quickly looked over the boy's appearance, then nodded approvingly.

The gorilla firmly grabbed the lad by his shoulders. "I want you to run an honest, clean race," he told him. "Be careful and don't get hurt!"

"What…if-if I lose, sir?" Nicky hung his head worriedly. "You'll l-lose your w-winery…and it-it will b-be all my fault! You'll be angry…sir!"

Perdix roughly cupped Nicky's chin, and barked sharply in his face, "Boy, how many times do I have to tell you? I _**won't**_ be angry! I _**don't**_ expect you to win this sham of a race! If you did, it would be a miracle! Yes, I'm upset about losing the winery, but it's not the end of the world, boy! Who knows? Maybe someday, somehow, I'll get it back!" He lightly laid his paws on the lad's upper arms to quell the youth's fears. "All I'm asking is for you and Quando to do your best!" he benevolently said. "Whatever happens…happens!" He rallied Nicky with a good-natured slap on his biceps. "Now go out there and give those girls a race they'll never forget!"

Nicky mustered up a weak grin. "Yes, sir!"

With a slight smile, the Police Chief of Thalassa herded his jockey outside, where Perdix's wife and daughters were waiting for him. Nicky's adoptive family hugged the brown-haired teenager, then allowed him to lead his Appaloosa to the starting line.

Meanwhile in Urko's camp, Gentza busily assisted Aunni with her hurriedly-made, red and black jockey's tabard. Originally, she was to wear Kagen's smock, but the pullover was so comically large, it appeared as if a red and black circus tent had swallowed the girl! And thanks to Gentza, Aunni's long black hair tidily hung in two braids on either side of her head.

As Perdix made his way to the grandstand, he saw Prefect Mikko speaking with another ape of importance. To the garrison commander's delight, Mikko's new acquaintance was none other than Prefect Barlow of Kaymak. "Tell me all about the race in Venton, Prefect Barlow," he urged. "I heard you had a human jockey for that race."

"My human jockey turned out to be Virdon, the wanted fugitive," Barlow began. "But I didn't know he was a fugitive. I thought he was just another human. All humans look alike, you know. Well, I have this horse named Woda, that was very wild and none of my apes could ride him. The only one who could ride him was Virdon. And since Virdon was able to tame Woda, I thought why not let him ride Woda in the race…"

Down at the starting line, Vanka prompted a last-minute scrutiny of Jezebel. As Urko admired his lofty mare, Aunni and Gentza waited in apprehension.

"Jezebel's all set, Urko," Vanka reported. "I told the girl to hold her back until the last mile, then turn her loose! She'll run that spotted nag right into the ground!"

"Good," nodded Urko. "Ah," he snickered softly at the sight of Nicky leading Quando to the starting line. "The 'competition' arrives!"

Nicky saluted his female opponent. Aunni acknowledged him with a friendly wave, to which Urko shot her a disapproving look.

Gentza squeezed his ward fondly. "This is it! You do everything that Alar told you to do, you hear? And most of all, _**please**_, be _**very**_ careful!"

"I will, sir," Aunni promised. "I love you, Gentza!"

The gorilla stroked the girl's cheek. "And I love you, too, dear!" he cooed, then kissed her.

Urko grunted nauseously at the sappy, repulsive scene. "Gentza, come!" he growled, as he headed toward the grandstand. "The race will be starting soon."

Aunni stole another glance at her rival. "Good luck!" she whispered.

"You, too," he returned with a small grin.

Perdix and his deputy, Ewald, took their places next to Urko and Vinson. As Perdix searched for the fugitive trio in the crowd of spectators, Zaius, Barlow and Mikko occupied their special seating arrangements behind the four gorillas.

"Well, Urko, this should be interesting," said Zaius. "Hopefully, your female jockey won't turn out to be a foolish choice. The boy, I hear, does have experience and he's proven himself to be an excellent rider."

"Yes, that's true," agreed Urko. "But wait until you see the girl in action! I think you'll be pleasantly surprised!" He turned to Perdix. "Hey, Perdix! News flash! I love winning so much that I hardly ever lose!"

"I think you're losing your golden touch, Urko," Perdix easily replied. "As I recall, you lost your most recent race. Whatever the outcome, win or lose, it doesn't matter! I'll still be satisfied with the results."

"You should be," Urko commented. "You've done an excellent job turning that boy and horse into a top-notch courier team." He jumped to his feet. "There's the official! I think he's ready to start the race!"

The official, who was actually one of Urko's gorillas, wore a black poncho over his soldier's tunic. He bounded onto the spectator's stand and stood between Urko and Perdix. "Mount your horses and get ready for the start!" he called.

Nicky and Aunni swung up on their mounts and lined up side by side in front of the grandstand. Quando became agitated, tossing his head and pawing the ground. He was ready to go! Jezebel caught his excitement, and the ebony horse neighed and pranced in place.

Virdon, Burke and Galen had found a suitable spot to watch the race. They merged within a mixed crowd of humans and apes, hoping to become anonymous faces to Urko's keen eyes.

The official fired his rifle and both horses shot from the starting line like a pair of launched missiles.

"They're off, Fauna!" cried Sestus. "Nicky's in the lead, but not by much! That boy has his work cut out for him! The girl's riding a real racehorse, and she's just as good a rider as he is!"

Fauna clasped her hands together in nervousness. "Come on, Nicky!"

As instructed by Vanka, Aunni allowed Nicky to take the lead. Quando, who sensed Jezebel close behind, increased his strides. He eagerly wanted to leave his opponent far behind, but Nicky held him back. He had Aunni's game plan figured out, and the boy suddenly had a strategy of his own! Since he was expected to take the lead for most of this race, he would set the pace as well! For the first two laps on the three lap stretch through the village throughway, Nicky slowed Quando down to a leisurely canter. Aunni slowed down as well, keeping a careful half-length behind.

The crowd murmured at their antics, as did Urko and Perdix. Everyone watched, perplexed.

Urko leaned forward in his seat. "What's going on? Why are they slowing down?"

"I don't know," Perdix casually answered with a shrug. "It looks like Nicky's being a gentleman, and he's taking it easy on your novice girl jockey!" His comment produced a merry titter from all the apes except Urko.

"Nonsense!" Urko spat angrily. "This may be her first race, but she's just as good a rider as your human! And she's just as tough! We all came to watch a race, and damn it, I want them racing!" He scowled, then shook an aggravated fist at the two human jockeys.

Vanka and a small group of his fellow troopers cheered on Aunni and Jezebel, while Perdix's garrison gorillas rooted for Nicky and Quando on the opposite side-inciting their fellow spectators. Soon the hometown crowd drowned out Vanka and his bunch.

Jezebel's ears perked up at the roar of the crowd. She seemed to perceive that all this chanting was for her rival, and she tugged at the bit. She was a racehorse and she was ready to show this spotted wannabe, and all of these people, what a real racehorse could do! Aunni sensed Jezebel's eagerness and she pulled up along side of Nicky and Quando.

"Come on, Nicky!" she called irritably. "This is silly! We're supposed to be racing, not having a nice ride in the country!"

"All…right! W-we'll race! No-no more f-fooling around!" Nicky shot back. "Bring it on…girl!"

"Okay, boy, you asked for it! Catch us if you can!" Aunni loosened her grip on the reins. "Yahoo!" she yelled, giving Jezebel an encouraging poke with her heels.

At last! Jezebel was free! As a whirlwind let loose, she breezed in front of Nicky and Quando, pounding the earth with her fleeting hooves. Jezebel arched her neck and held her head up high. She was in the lead and in command of the race!

Nicky smiled to himself. His plan worked! He successfully turned the girl's scheme against her! Now, it would be _**him **_holding Quando back, saving _**his **_speed and stamina for the finish!

Vanka groaned. "Girl, what are you doing? This wasn't our plan! That's it! If you lose this race, you're on your own!"

Gentza watched in anxiety. "Aunni, please be careful!" he pleaded. "Whatever you do, just don't fall!"

"This is turning out to be quite a race!" Zaius proclaimed. "Well, Urko, I'm impressed! Your idea of human jockeys might be practical after all!"

"Come on, Nicky!" yelled Sestus. "Gentza's girl just took the lead and she's entered the cross-country course first!" he reported what was happening to Fauna. "But Nicky and Quando are right behind!"

Fauna nodded as she clutched her uncle's arm.

Hearing the crowd energized the Appaloosa! He tossed his head in a vain attempt to force Nicky to let him run his own race. Jezebel may have been a whirlwind, but Quando was eager to show everyone he was a full-blown hurricane!

Mounted gorillas from both Perdix's and Urko's outfits were situated on different parts of the course, to keep the racers on track, and to ensure that no dishonesty had occurred.

Part of the course ran through Bayne's Meadow, on the way to Sestus' farm. It was here that Nicky always unleashed Quando's passion for running. The spotted horse now begged, tugging on his bit, and the lad understood. The girl and the ebony horse were invaders on Bayne's Meadow! They may not win this race, but this stretch of beautiful land was their turf, and nobody was going to take it away from them! Nicky gave Quando his head and clicked his tongue, signaling his horse to go for broke. But Quando needed no urging! He blazed across the field in a sudden burst of speed, easily catching and passing Aunni and Jezebel. Bayne's Meadow belonged to them! Nicky glanced over his shoulder and shot the female human a smug look, to which Aunni returned a vengeful glare. The boy and his spotted mount cut across the main road that fringed Bayne's Meadow and continued on to the sea.

Nicky slowed Quando down when they reached Sunaeco Beach, a flat stretch of sand about three miles south of Sandy Point. Here, he and Quando relaxed a bit, since they still had a good sizable lead over Urko's team. Quando sniffed the sea salt air and enjoyed the feel of the cool wet sand squishing beneath his hooves. He spotted a flock of seagulls gathered on the sand a few yards in front of them. In a quick surge of speed, he dashed towards them. The birds fluttered in a mad rush to avoid the oncoming horse and boy. Quando let loose with a loud, long whinny as if he relished leaving a sky-full of gulls in his wake! Nicky laughed as the gulls returned to the beach, squawking furiously after them! He stole a quick look behind and saw Aunni and Jezebel in hot pursuit.

The girl followed, galloping her mount straight into the group of grounded gulls. This time, instead of the cluster of birds taking to the sky, the seagulls swirled madly around the girl and the horse. The combination of screeching and the flickering wall of wings startled Jezebel. She whirled around, neighing in fright. "Whoa, Jez, whoa! Easy girl, easy!" cried Aunni, attempting to bring the horse under control. The panicked mare rose high on her hind legs, easily pitching her rider onto the beach. Jezebel turned and fled from the furious flock, running back the way she came. As a briefly disorientated Aunni stirred from the sand, a chorus of hilarious laughter erupted from the three gorillas watching from the ridge above. Their hideous cackling nudged Aunni back to her senses. "Jezebel!" she yelled. "Jezebel, you come back here!" The teen took off after the runaway horse.

Meanwhile, Nicky had stopped long enough to witness Aunni and Jezebel's encounter with the seagulls. He chuckled amusingly-the birds had taken their revenge on his opponents!

"Jezebel! Jezebel!" Aunni hopelessly watched as her mount faded into the horizon. She collapsed in a woeful heap on the sand. A horde of unpleasant thoughts tearfully ran down her cheeks; the lost race and facing Urko's wrath, being taken away from Gentza, Gentza possibly imprisoned…

Behind the dismayed lass the sound of rapidly churning sand drew closer and closer. Aunni rose to her feet, just in time to see a blurred image of a horse and rider flying up the coastline. Using her sleeve, she quickly cleared her hazy vision. Her eyes widened and her heart leaped with joy at the sight before her… Along the ocean's edge, Nicky and Quando gradually approached, with Jezebel in tow! Nicky dismounted and handed the mare's reins to Aunni.

"You brought her back! Thank you! Thank you!" Aunni gushed gratefully. "Why did you stop to bring her back?" she asked curiously. "You could've kept going and won the race by now!"

Nicky grinned sheepishly. "It wouldn't…be much of-of a race…with just one horse! Are…you…all-all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aunni blushed. "I'm more embarrassed than I am hurt! Thank you again for bringing her back!" Without warning, she grabbed Nicky in a quick embrace. When she released him, her entreating eyes met his. "Please don't tell Gentza about this!" she begged. "If he ever found out, he'll be very angry and upset!"

"I won't…say anything, but…they…might!" Nicky jerked his head upwards, indicating their giggling gorilla audience.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" one ape jested from above.

"My hero!" the second primate cooed in a falsetto voice.

"Get a room, you shameless animals!" howled the third simian, to the delight of his fellow soldiers.

"Great!" groaned a crestfallen Aunni. "Just great! Gentza's going to know about this for sure!"

"Can't worry…about that now. Come on, let's…get out of…here," Nicky told Aunni as he climbed aboard Quando. "We…we have a race…to finish!"

"I'm for that!" Aunni readily agreed. She swung upon Jezebel's back, and the two competitors leisurely sprinted their mounts through the rest of the Sunaeco Beach course, ardent to leave the angry seagulls and their taunting spectators behind.

The remainder of the route snaked its way through a series of small ape-owned farms, ending back to the village of Thalassa. Both Quando and Jezebel happily loped by the simian onlookers lining the road, enjoying the cheers and the attention they were getting.

Nicky, eager to resume his original plan, subtly allowed Urko's team to recover their slight lead. At the right moment, close to the finish line, he and Quando would make their move!

As the racers reentered the village outskirts, the crowd yelled wildly for their local favorites, "Go, Nicky, go! Come on, Quando!"

"Here they come! My horse is winning!" Urko exclaimed. He leaped from his chair and hopped about like a jumping bean. "Come on, girl! Come on!"

Perdix was also upon his feet. He beat the air with his fists. "Come on, boy! You can do it, boy!"

Zaius leaned forward, clasping his hands together. Secretly, he wanted Nicky and Quando to win. Urko had grown too confident, too arrogant, and too annoying within the past few years. The Councilor would have certainly been one ecstatic ape if Perdix won this race, humbling Urko! The belligerent gorilla needed to be taken down a notch or two…

"Aunni is in the lead and it looks like she's going to win!" Sestus cried in disappointment. "Oh Fauna, I can't watch!"

"You have to, Uncle Sestus!" Fauna insisted. "You know I can't see what's going on!"

Nicky slackened the reins. "Yee haw!" he cried, turning Quando loose. The speckled horse battled fiercely to edge himself ahead of his coal-black rival. Victory was only a few lengths away!

But Jezebel retaliated! In a sudden explosion of speed, the ebony racehorse held her opponent back. As the official flagged them across them across the finish line, Urko's horse had vanquished Perdix's Appaloosa by a nose!

"She did it! She did it! That's my girl!" Gentza shouted. He grabbed a nearby, startled onlooker and squeezed him tight.

Virdon, Burke and Galen heard disappointed murmuring taking place around them.

"I think we should leave town while we still can!" Burke suggested. "Perdix just lost his winery, and he might come gunning for us! We tried to help him win this race and he still lost!"

"Why would Perdix be angry at us?" asked Virdon. "He's a reasonable ape. He knew from the beginning that Nicky and Quando were clearly outmatched! If we hadn't have helped them, they would've lost by more than just a nose!"

"They may have lost by a nose, but Nicky and Quando still ran a fantastic race!" Galen declared. "And I'm sure they'd win in a rematch, don't you think so, Alan?"

"It's possible!" Virdon agreed. "Come on, let's find Sestus and Fauna."

"Ha! Ha! My horse won! She won!" Urko trumpeted. He turned to Perdix. "Well, Perdix, it's finally over! You may have lost your winery, but that boy and horse of yours ran quite a race!"

"Yes, they certainly did!" Perdix agreed, shaking Urko's hand. "Congratulations, Urko. And special congratulations to your girl and horse. They ran a great race, too. Enjoy your wine, sir."

As Nicky and Aunni rode up to the grandstand, Urko took Jezebel by the reins and proudly paraded the joyful winners on a victory march through the village. Nicky, on the other hand, stood dejectedly before his guardian. At that moment, he wished he could disappear and never be seen again! It was not because of any retributions from Perdix; Perdix assured him there would be none. He was miserable because he had disappointed Perdix; an ape who deemed him worthy enough to be rescued from death and given a new life…a life that few humans were privileged to experience! The teen lowered his face to prevent the garrison commander from seeing his emerging tears. In response to Nicky's disheartened behavior, Perdix placed a benevolent hand on his shoulder.

Zaius rose to feet and offered Perdix a sympathetic hand. "I'm sorry about the race and your winery, Perdix."

"No, it's all right, Councilor Zaius," Perdix said in resignation. "Yes, I'm disappointed that I lost my winery, but Urko won it fair and square, so I'm satisfied."

"I'm glad to see you're taking this so well. I will say you've done a marvelous job with your human, Perdix. I'm impressed," Zaius praised. "Judging by his performance today, the boy seems quite capable in his role as a courier, and I see no reason why he shouldn't be permitted to continue his assigned duties. I'll present my final approval to the Council at the next meeting. If the boy continues to work out, perhaps we can start using human couriers on a permanent basis in the near future."

Perdix could hardly believe his ears! He may have lost his winery to Urko, but in the end, he had won his uphill battle to maintain his human messenger! "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate this!" he replied graciously. "I know you won't regret your decision, sir! Nicky has proven himself to be trustworthy, and I'm sure he'll continue to provide dedicated service for years to come!" He looked excitedly at the young human. "Did you hear that, boy? Councilor Zaius is pleased with you, as am I! He said you can continue on as my errand boy!"

Nicky's worried brown eyes encountered Perdix's. "I-I c-can, sir?" The gorilla confirmed the good news with a supportive paw on his back. "Thank y-you, C-Councilor Zaius, s-sir! Th-thank y-you, P-Perdix…sir! I-I p-promise, I-I won't l-let you d-down, sir!"

"I know that you won't, boy!" Perdix confidently replied. "I know that you won't!"

"Well, this is good news!" Gentza, sans his black cloak, overheard as he joined them on the grandstand. "Congratulations, Perdix, Nicky!" Casting a sympathetic glance at Nicky, he said, "I'm sorry about the race, Perdix. Even though you didn't win, Nicky still ran a great race!" The vet's arm coiled snugly around the youth, whom responded with a bashful grin. "You should be proud of him!"

"I _**am**_!" Perdix fervently replied. "Thanks, Doc!"

"Doc?" Barlow's brow raised curiously at Zaius. "Did he just call him _**'Doc'**_?"

"Yes," the orangutan nodded. He cut in between Perdix and Gentza. "Barlow, this is Dr. Gentza from Central City. He's one of the apes who's conducting the census on the human population. Gentza, this is Prefect Barlow of Kaymak."

"Councilor Zaius, it's nice to see you again!" Gentza addressed the red ape. "Prefect," he acknowledged holding out his right paw to Barlow.

Barlow recoiled in shock, too stunned to reciprocate Gentza's handshake! Instead, his bewildered eyes fixed upon the emerald caduceus that adorned the veterinarian's mauve tunic. He turned and sputtered at Zaius, "_**He's Dr. Gentza**_? But that's impossible! He's a-a…"

"Gorilla," Zaius calmly finished. "Yes, I know."

Barlow pulled Zaius aside. "You never mentioned he's a gorilla!" he muttered in surprise.

Zaius shrugged. "As long as he gets the results I want," he whispered back, "I don't care what species he is!" Secretly, he wished more gorillas were like Gentza-level-headed and easygoing!

As Barlow regained his composure, another startling notion suddenly crossed his mind. The revelation of Gentza's identity further explained Galen, Virdon and Burke's shifty behavior! The three friends, he quickly realized, had cunningly paid him back for deceiving them in Venton three years ago! "Very clever, boys! Very clever, indeed!" he mumbled, then sighed, "Well, I suppose I deserved it!"

"Is there a problem, Prefect?" Gentza asked suspiciously.

"Ah, no, Doctor!" Barlow smiled embarrassingly. "There's no problem…no problem at all!" He quickly clasped Gentza's hand in an awkward attempt to conceal his presumptions. "I was…just telling Zaius how pleased I am to finally make your acquaintance!"

_**Oh, I bet you are! **_Gentza thought wryly. Being accustomed to such receptions, he clearly saw through Barlow's act! Instead of making the usual chiding comeback, he decided to let this one slide. "Pleased to meet you, too, Prefect," he said cordially. "If all goes well, Aunni and I should be in Kaymak in a couple of weeks to log your human residents."

"That sounds good!" Barlow said brightly. "I'm looking forward to your visit in Kaymak, Doctor!" he genuinely added.

"Thank you, Prefect," Gentza smiled. "And Aunni and I look forward to meeting all your humans."

Barlow gestured toward Thalassa's plaza. "Shall we join in the festivities?"

"After you, Prefect," Gentza nodded with a sweep of his hand.

Barlow's eyes sparkled merrily. "Oh, Doctor, I must tell you, I really enjoyed that book you wrote on human anatomy!" he eagerly blurted. "It's one of the most fascinating books I've ever read!"

Now it was Gentza's turn to be taken aback! "You've actually read my book?" His brow rose in puzzlement. "I'm surprised…and flattered! A medical manual on human anatomy isn't exactly reading material that would interest the general public!"

"Well, I've had this lifelong fascination with humans, especially human behavior," Barlow freely admitted. "My friend, Braxton, has always known about my human studies, and as a surprise he sent me a copy of your book-"

As the two apes followed Zaius, Perdix and the other grandstand observers to the after-race celebration, around the corner of a cabin not far from the platform, three pairs of exultant eyes watched.

"Do you think Barlow likes our friend, Dr. Gentza?" Virdon asked slyly.

"Oh, I think the doc's starting to grow on him!" smirked Burke.

"I was just telling Zaius," Galen mimicked the Kaymak prefect, "how pleased I am to finally make your acquaintance! I'm looking forward to your visit in Kaymak, Doctor!"

The fugitives chuckled heartily then faded into anonymity within the mingling crowds.

After an exciting day of racing and festivities, Urko had finally allowed Gentza and Aunni to retire back to Perdix's guesthouse. Gentza was organizing his log books and his medical bag, while Aunni played with flat multicolored marbles on the table; a game which appeared to be a cross between Solitaire and Chinese checkers.

A knock at the door brought Gentza to his feet. Peering through the peephole, his muzzle dropped in surprise. "Phoebus, Alar and Pargo! Come in, please!" the vet invited the fugitive trio inside. "Aunni, look who's here!"

"Phoebus, Alar and Pargo!" Aunni jumped up to greet the three friends. "Hello, sirs! Nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you, too, Aunni!" Burke brightly replied. "Hey, we saw the race! Congratulations there, kiddo!"

"Yeah, that was quite a race you and Nicky ran!" Virdon added. "Congratulations to both of you!"

"Thank you, sirs," Aunni quietly answered, then somberly stared at the rainbow glass balls covering the table. "I'm really sorry Nicky lost the race and Perdix lost his winery because of it."

"I don't see why you should be," Galen said appeasably. "As Alar said, you and Nicky ran a quite a race! I'm sure Perdix was disappointed, but he was very sporting about it." The chimp's eyes suddenly twinkled as his muzzle bowed into an assertive grin. "You know, I have this feeling that Perdix just might win back his winery from Urko someday."

Aunni's head snapped up at the prospect. "You really think so?" she queried hopefully. "That would be wonderful if he could!"

"I'm almost sure he will!" Galen replied confidently. "So for the moment, I wouldn't feel too badly about the race, if I were you." He patted the teen's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes, sir," Aunni softly returned with a small smile. "Thank you, Phoebus."

Galen chuckled affectionately, then turned to Gentza. "Oh, by the way, Doctor…I'm sorry, but our visit wasn't exactly a social call. There's a medical issue that we need to speak privately with you about."

"Yes, of course, I understand," Gentza nodded. "We'll speak in the stable. It'll be more private there." After instructing Aunni to continue playing her game, he convened with the three comrades where Minka and Hedy were housed. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Out of the blue, Burke suddenly drew his knife and lunged at Gentza. He shoved the ape doctor against the stable wall, then held the knife against his throat. The loud noise caused Hedy, Minka and some of Perdix's horses to jump and restlessly sound off in return. "You're the problem, Doc!" Burke growled furiously. "We thought you were our friend, someone we could trust! But it turns out we were wrong! You're nothing but a two-faced backstabbing son of a bitch!"

Gentza's eyes widened; more in curiosity than fear. "What are you talking about?"

"That damned book on human anatomy you 'wrote', Dr. Gentza! Or should I say, 'Dr. Mather'!" the dark haired human hissed. "Do you realize because of that book you've put the entire staff at the Central City Medical Center in danger? Everyone from Leander and Kira, all the way down to Travin and every last human orderly will be killed for treason because of 'your' book! They'll die because you betrayed them!"

"I betrayed nobody!" Gentza snapped back. "Yes, I wrote that book, so to speak, but it wasn't my idea! And nobody's going to die-at least not while I live and breath!"

Burke grunted disgustedly, as he pressed the knife harder on Gentza's esophagus. "Can you believe this hairy Marcus Welby?" he told Virdon and Galen. "Now he's lying to save his own pathetic fuzzy butt!"

"No!" the gorilla hoarsely panicked. "It's the truth I tell you! Please! You must believe me!"

"Pete!" barked Virdon. "Back off! At least give him a chance to explain his side of the story."

Burke complied, but still kept his weapon trained on Gentza.

"Thank you, Virdon." gasped Gentza. He rubbed his neck, then coughed to clear his throat. "Urko and Zaius already knew about the stolen book, and that Virdon was brought to the hospital for help." he bluntly recounted. "One of Zaius' servants saw the ambulance cart parked outside of Zaius' home that day. He asked the guard why the ambulance was there. When the guard told him, he grew suspicious because he knew Zaius was in a Council meeting, so he summoned the police. Urko was following up with Zaius on this and that's how they discovered the book had been stolen, along with a bust of Dowsa. When Urko questioned me, I told him I knew nothing about this! I wasn't even at the hospital when this occurred! I was still in veterinarian school at the time. Later on, Leander did tell me about the incident, but I would never, _**ever**_ tell Urko what really happened!" He gazed pleadingly at the trio. "I swear upon the Sacred Scrolls it's true!"

"It's all right, Doc. I believe you," Virdon said acquiescently. "Urko and Zaius may be dumb, but they're not stupid! Sooner or later," he added-mostly to soothe Burke's outrage, "they would've put two and two together and figured this out."

Galen stared at Gentza in disbelief. "But why did you rewrite that book? Do you realize how many lives, including your own, you've endangered just by making that book public?"

Gentza sighed noisily. "I told you! It wasn't my idea to rewrite that book!" he insisted. "And I haven't endangered anyone!"

"You expect us to believe that?" Burke sneered.

"Yes! If you'll give me a chance, I'll tell you why!" cried Gentza. "After vet school, Dr. Sanjay-my mentor, and the ape who was instrumental in helping me establish my medical career-assigned me the responsibility of managing the human orderlies. Under his guidance, I treated all the sick and injured humans. After about six months, Leander and Sanjay felt they could take me into their confidence-and at great personal risk-showed me the book. At first, I thought it was a hoax, but after I had a chance to really study the book, I was just amazed!" His eyes lit up like those of a fascinated child. "A whole new world of medicine just literally opened up right in front of me!" His excited eyes bounced between Virdon to Burke. "And that's when I realized that all those stories I've heard about both of you were true! You really are from the time when that book was written!"

Gentza continued in awe. "Leander and Sanjay allowed me to study and use the book to expand my field of expertise. We knew what the deadly consequences were for having such a book…but this book was such a priceless, unique find that we just couldn't allow it to be destroyed!" He began subconsciously pacing about the stall. "So, Leander and Sanjay devised an ingenious plan to preserve the book, and share its knowledge with other physicians and veterinarians-without arising suspicion from Urko and Zaius…they hoped! It took the three of us, and Kira, about a year to rewrite the book. And since I'm the human vet specialist, I was given _**all**_ the credit as its author. I also discovered that Sanjay and Kira are excellent artists, and they painstakingly worked to recreate all the pictures in the book. When 'my' book was finished, we hid Dr. Mather's book in a secret, secure place. That way, the general public would never know the true origins of my so-called medical manual."

The vet paused to retrieve his rumpled handkerchief. "Since the council had been silent about all of this, we thought the plan had worked…until Urko had forced Aunni and me to participate in this race," he dolefully explained as he wiped his sweaty brow. "That's when I found out for the first time that he and Zaius knew about the stolen book and Virdon's hospital stay all along." Gentza resumed his pacing. "The council had been hearing stories about my successful blood transfusions, and other medical achievements through word of mouth, and that's what aroused their curiosity. Then Zaius and Urko conducted a discreet investigation, and unfortunately, 'my' book only succeeded in confirming their suspicions. Urko gladly informed me my book had already convicted us, and that further denials were futile. He ordered me to surrender the human book to him, and I told him that was impossible. I told him we knew the book was taboo, so we burned it in my fireplace…that was our story if we ever got caught." An short, ironic laugh emitted from Gentza. "I thought Urko would've been pleased to hear this! But he actually became angrier! He acted as if we had deprived him of an opportunity to erase some of man's dangerous past!" He whirled upon the odd trio. His grim, determinative stare bore straight through them. "Until Urko is actually holding Dr. Mather's book in his hands, no one is going to be killed for treason!" he declared. "This is promise you!"

"Oh, well, that makes me feel a whole lot better!" Burke viciously spat.

"Pete!" Virdon curtailed Burke with a sharp look.

"No, it's all right, Virdon," Gentza submissively said, waving a hand. "I know how much Burke wants to cut my throat, and I can't blame him for that!" He meekly hung his head. "But at least we can all take great comfort in knowing 'my' book will never be a best seller! Only a handful of apes like myself, Prefect Barlow and even you, Galen, would ever be interested in a book about humans!" A small tongue-in-cheek smile formed on his lips. "Especially a book written by an insane, outcast gorilla!"

"So where did you hide that book, Doc?" Virdon gently inquired.

Gentza shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that!" he rasped. "I swore secrecy to Leander, Kira and Sanjay!" His head lifted, once again, revealing his resolute expression. "Believe me, that book is hidden in a place where it will _**never**_ be discovered!" His steadfast eyes abruptly weaken with distress, as a trickle of tears dampened his cheeks. "I'm sorry!" he whimpered, drying his muzzle. "I didn't mean to cause so much grief, but please, you must understand, I had no choice! I had to save Aunni! I-I love that child! She's like a daughter to me! If anything ever happened to her, I could never forgive myself!" He turned away and leaned against the stall partition, covering his sobbing face with his worn hankie.

A stunned, silent look reverberated between the three friends…for they had never before seen a gorilla cry!

Finally, Galen quietly asked. "Aunni? What does she have to do with any of this?"

Gentza faced the renegade threesome with red, rheumy eyes. "Remember when I told you about rescuing Aunni from an illegal human pet ring? I didn't know I was supposed to file an ownership claim on her after I decided to keep her!" he blubbered distraughtly. "When Urko confronted me about the book, he forced me to make a deal with him. If Aunni rode his horse, and I told him about that book, he would drop the illegal possession charge, and have the ownership papers drawn up himself! If we didn't cooperate, he was going to have Aunni taken from me, and/or have me imprisoned! I just couldn't bear the thought of her being taken from me, then executed!" The tears resumed as memories of his first encounter with the young human suddenly plagued his mind. "Or worse, Aunni being sold to a new ape master who beats and starves her, and locks her in a cage! And me not able to find her, or ever get her back-" His desperate look beseeched Virdon, Galen and Burke. "If I'm in prison, the humans will suffer, too! They won't have anyone to provide decent care for them!" Once more, the ebony ape hung his arms over the divider and solidly wept.

As Burke sheathed his knife, his sympathy for Gentza augmented, along with the memory of his own situation…when Wanda tried to brainwash him into revealing the names of all the humans and apes who've lent them a hand. Luckily, Burke's strong willpower and military training, as well as Galen and Virdon's courageous rescue, had thwarted the she-ape's devious scheme! He patted Gentza's shoulder with a compassionate hand. "It's all right, Doc," he softly told the vet. "I know how you feel. I've been there, myself." He lifted his hand from Gentza's clavicle and uneasily ran it through his hair. "I just hope you're right about that book!" he cautiously told him.

"Well," Virdon stated with a hint of uncertainty, "it's been six months and so far, nothing's happened- knock on wood…" He rapped his knuckles on the stable wall for good measure.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry for all the harm I've caused you," Gentza tearfully apologized. "I know there's nothing I can do or say to make amends for what's happened."

"For starters, you could offer us a slice of Ruth's chocolate zucchini bread!" Galen suggested. "I saw it on the counter when we were in the guesthouse," he replied to Gentza's questioning look. "As I see it, since Ruth so generously gave you and Aunni a whole loaf, it would be very rude not to generously share it with your forgiving friends!"

"Yes, of course, that would be very rude, wouldn't it?" a composed Gentza smiled gratefully as he dried the last of his tears. "It would be a pleasure if you could join Aunni and me for some chocolate zucchini bread and coffee."

Part 9

It was early the next morning, that the three fugitives gathered with Sestus, Fauna and Nicky to bid them farewell.

Fauna had packed some bread, vegetables, and fruit in a gunnysack and handed it to Burke. "Pargo, I just wanted you to know that I do forgive you for tricking me. Phoebus, too. I guess you had to do what you had to do."

Burke smiled coyly. "We never meant to hurt you, Fauna. We hated tricking you like that. But I'm glad we could finally resolve this and put this behind us. I want us to part on better terms this time." He moved closer to the she-ape. "I'd like to kiss you goodbye again, Fauna, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," she said quietly. She closed her eyes, as Burke gently cupped her chin. He kissed the ape girl on her cheek, then quickly backed off. "It was nice of you to come and visit with us. Come back again as soon as you can."

"And don't let another three years pass before you do," said Sestus. "The door is always open."

"Thank you, Sestus," Virdon replied as he warmly shook Sestus' hand. "We'd better be heading out." He reached over and wrapped his arm around Nicky. "Tell Perdix goodbye for us, okay, Nicky?"

"Yes, sir," the russet-haired boy sadly nodded.

Virdon wandered over to the corral and quickly stroked Quando's forehead. Then the three friends departed Sestus' farm, and resumed their journey down the sandy road by the sea.

Galen, Virdon and Burke strolled carefree along the quiet thoroughfare, when they heard a trotting horse approaching from behind. The trio started to run for cover when they heard a familiar voice call, "Stop! Hold it right there!"

The owner of the voice was none other than Perdix himself. The garrison commander, aboard his black gelding, slowly approached the runaways, with his pistol ready in his hand.

"Did you think I was going to let you three get away from me again?" Perdix asked coldly, his eyes locked on the chimp and the two humans. "Especially when you're number one on Urko's most wanted list…Galen, Virdon and Burke!"

"You knew who we were all along, didn't you?" Virdon asked sullenly.

"Of course, it's my job," Perdix said flatly. "Urko had a special bulletin circulated throughout the districts, on the three of you. When I first saw you three years ago, I suspected you were the wanted fugitives, since your descriptions matched those in the report. But I couldn't be sure since you disappeared suddenly. Then when I saw you again, this time up close and personal, I positively knew who you were! You should've been more careful!" he warned. "Humans who know and do things they shouldn't-such as reading and writing, profiling and so forth-always find themselves in serious trouble!"

Galen growled sarcastically, "Now that you know who we really are, I suppose you're going to turn us in anyway because that's your job, too, right? After all we've done for you! See if we do you any more favors!" He had started to tell Perdix that Barlow was right! He was just another ungrateful, bone-headed gorilla brute, but thought better to keep his mouth shut!

Perdix's eyes narrowed menacing. "I had considered letting you leave quietly, but now I can't let you do that!" The ape dismounted and reached into his saddlebag. He retrieved a woven beige bag, all the while keeping his pistol clutched firmly in his paw. He cautiously moved toward the fugitives and handed Galen the sack. As he re-holstered his gun, a smile suddenly brightened his simian face. He chuckled at successfully catching the threesome off guard. "Remember when I told you that I never had a chance to show you my gratitude? I'm an ape of my word. Inside that bag are a couple loaves of bread and that bottle of wine I promised you."

"Does this mean you're not turning us in?" Galen asked warily, as he passed the bag to Virdon and Burke, whom untied the cord and took a quick peek inside.

"After all you've done for me, Nicky and Quando, how could I?" Perdix answered gratefully.

"We're really sorry about your winery, Perdix," Virdon apologized.

"At least we gave it the old college try…" Burke added dismally.

Perdix shrugged in retrospect. "It's all right. Urko won it fair and square, and that's all that really matters. But more importantly, you helped me catch a serial killer and clear an innocent ape of murder! And for that I'll always be grateful." The ape mounted his horse, then gazed pensively at the three friends. "Officially, I've never seen you, and I have yet to see you! You'd better get going. Urko's going to be here for another few days. Good luck, gentlemen." Perdix waved a fond adieu, reined his horse around and galloped back to Thalassa.

"There goes another good ape," Burke noted sincerely, as Virdon and Galen wordlessly agreed.

"Which way now, Alan?" asked Galen.

"We haven't been south yet, and I hear Acapulco is nice this time of year!" Burke added teasingly.

Virdon pulled out his compass, then turned to the chimpanzee. "What's down south, Galen?"

Galen shrugged. "I'm not very familiar with that area, but just more settlements, I suppose. However, I've heard stories that in the extreme southern part of the planet, there's an ape civilization that's so remote, they have their own culture and language."

Virdon's face glowed. "Se habla Espanola?"

A confused look crossed the chimp's face. "I don't know what you just said, but that does sound a lot like the language they speak."

"Let's go south!" Virdon cried. "Maybe we'll find a way to get back home! Some place where we'd least expect it! It's worth a shot!"

"Alan, I was just kidding!" Burke laughed.

"Galen's got me curious. We may not find a way to get back home, but it would be interesting to see what we find," Virdon said excitedly. "Pete, it makes sense! Mexico used to be south of the border. It's possible those apes adopted the culture and language of the Mexican people."

"It's possible, but I can't imagine an orangutan wearing a sombrero!" Burke said tongue-in-cheek. "You'll have to do most of the translating, buddy. My Spanish is a bit rusty."

"What's Spanish?" asked Galen. "And what's a some-bray-row?"

"Nosostros salgo en seguido!" Virdon said, then translated, "We leave right away!"

Part 10

A month later, Urko held a private congratulatory dinner for his older brother, Enzo, the recently appointed prefect of Ier, a thriving human settlement in the south. Enzo was one of the few gorillas ever to hold that office. Lath had been prefect of Ier for twenty years, and had to step down due to his advanced age. Before he resigned, he had campaigned hard for Enzo's nomination as his replacement. Enzo had been Ier's District Police Chief for the past sixteen years, and his experience and qualifications made him the perfect successor.

"Give my compliments to Elta, Urko!" praised Enzo. "This vegetable casserole is excellent!"

"Elta didn't make the casserole," Urko replied. "Her servants Lulu and Niabi made it."

"Then give my compliments to them for a wonderful meal!" Enzo nodded with a pleased grin. "Now that I'm a prefect, I guess that means you'll be challenging me to a race next year. I'm warning you, Urko, don't try any of your tomfoolery with me! I know all of your tricks! Besides, I don't play those games anymore!"

"Enzo!" laughed Urko. "I wouldn't do that to you! You're my brother! After all, everything I learned about racing, I learned from you!"

"Speaking of races," Enzo remarked as he sipped from his glass, "this wine is the best I've had in a long time. Is this wine from the winery you won from Perdix?"

"Of course! I serve only the best!" Urko boasted. "And this race was an ingenious way to discipline Perdix for his insolent behavior! His interference cost Kagen and Tusan the race, and he had to be punished! I'm surprised to hear you don't approve of my racing strategies anymore. I thought you'd be pleased."

"I'm pleased that you ran an honest race against Perdix, but what disturbs me is that you've appointed yourself Perdix's judge and jury! How can you be so certain he was responsible for your losing the race? You have no hard evidence or eyewitnesses!" Urko's older brother paused thoughtfully. "And what if Perdix's horse _**had**_ won?"

"A minor setback," Urko replied casually, as he downed the last of his wine. "Sooner or later another opportunity would've presented itself. Perdix's winery is adequate payment for the pain and suffering he caused Kagen and Tusan." He pondered silently for a few moments. "No, Enzo, I can't prove for certain Perdix was responsible, but my instincts tell me he knows more about this than he's letting on! I also feel that Prefect Mikko was involved somehow. After all, those two are friendly acquaintances."

Enzo stared silently across the table, troubled by the major change in his younger sibling.

Urko chuckled. "And those fools on the High Council actually believed my story about using human jockeys! Kagen may have taken a major tumble, but he's not ready to hang up his racing spurs just yet!"

"Does this mean you're not keeping the girl as your jockey?"

Urko wagged his head. "No. I only wanted her specifically for this race," he explained. "It's only logical for my jockey to closely match Perdix's jockey. It wouldn't have made sense having some old human geezer riding my horse! I knew Gentza and his hairless-monkey were somewhere in the region on that human census mission, but I had no idea they were in Thalassa! Imagine my surprise when Vinson brought them in! Not only did I have the perfect human jockey, but what a wonderful opportunity to finally confront that human-loving traitor, as well! Yes, Enzo, great fortune has certainly smiled upon me within the past month!" Urko beamed wickedly. "I still have one big race that I'd like to use human jockeys for. I'm planning a rematch against Barlow, the Prefect of Kaymak, next year."

Enzo leaned back away from the table, silently cursing himself. His little brother had turned from a good-natured horseplayer into a ruthless, competitive cheat; and he knew he was to blame! "Go on," he said, leery of what Urko was about to tell him.

The Chief of Security fingered his empty wine glass with a deviant gleam in his eyes. "Right now, I have a young human prisoner in custody for assaulting a police officer. Instead of having Dr. Malthus perform the usual surgery on him, I'm going to offer him temporary employment as my jockey. It should be an easy choice for him…ride or die! He's young, violent, crude and disrespectful of authority. He'll be the perfect opponent against Barlow's juvenile delinquent brat…"

The End.

Author's notes: It's been four years since I last posted anything and I apologize to all who've been waiting for new tall tales from me. My job, my music, and life in general have kept me busy, and I've finally had a chance to offer something new. Hopefully, those who read it will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have several stories in the development stage, and with any luck I'll have them completed and posted before another five years pass.

I'd like to thank my tough, sticklers for perfection beta readers Dr. "Dr. Gori" Tanaka, his daughter Anita, "Bongo" Bob, and Buck Z. for really keeping me on the ball! And for helping me research the many topics that were incorporated into this story-sheepherding, horseracing, folk medicine, etc.

Most of all, a huge thank you to everyone who took another chance to read and review my latest story. As I noted before, this venture was purely written for entertainment purposes only, and not to be taken too seriously! This was also my first attempt at writing a murder mystery, so you'll have to bear with me on this. If there's any inconsistencies, I'll do what I can to correct them, and I'll be happy to answer any inquiries about the story, too. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed.

Thanks again for reading!

Arashi the Banjo Cat.

Update 8-19-13 Greetings everyone! Thank you everyone who took the time to read/review my latest tale. My apologies for not responding sooner. Work and life in general has occupied most of my time.

In response to the questions that people have asked, either in their reviews or private messaged me, no, my story wasn't actually dedicated to Baynes Barron. Since this was my "Perdix" story, I just included a lot of references to him. "Retik" was from "Radar Men From the Moon". "Garth" was from Baynes' movie "War Is Hell", and of course, Baynes Meadow. Perdix always reminded me of an ape version of Marshal Matt Dillon, so hopefully I've done his character justice.

Gentza and Aunni weren't really a reversed version of Armando and Caesar. They were based on the characters Judd Pryor and Wonder from the Gunsmoke episode, "Wonder". Judd Pryor is a drifter who becomes a sort of foster father to a young orphaned Indian boy named Wonder. Actually, Pat Renella (one of my favorite character actors) who played Jason and Zon on the series was the inspiration behind Dr. Gentza and Ricco (which was why Ricco appeared in this tale). As I was writing the story, he was the only actor I could picture playing Gentza and Ricco, that is, had my story been a real episode. Sadly, Pat Renella passed away on 11-9-2012 at the age of 83. Thanks for the memories, Mr. Renella. You made one heck of a handsome gorilla! No, two handsome gorillas! Correction, three in my mind's eye! RIP, Jason and Zon!

Not too long ago, Mike on Facebook told me that Gentza and Aunni reminded him of Lucas McCain (The Rifleman) and his son Mark! Thanks for the compliment, Mike! I love The Rifleman! (I'm also drafting a Rifleman fanfic!)

Thank you Apefan and Andrew P. for your helpful reviews. In retrospect, I guess the first chapter was a little slow. Maybe I should've had our fugitive trio reunite with Polar and his family instead. An idea for a story with Polar and kin is already brewing in my mind. Thanks for the suggestion! I'm glad the mystery plot of the story was all right and no one reported any inconsistencies.

No, Mary, I never told Mr. Renella about my story because I'm sure he wouldn't have had any interest in reading it. Now that's he gone, I do regret not asking him about his acting experiences on the show, what it was like working with Roddy McDowell, the makeup and so forth, but I figured he was too busy, or he didn't want to respond to some foolish little fan girl!

As for the wild humans, everyone will just have to be patient. Trying to overcome those plot bunnies! Every time I think I have a decent story, I find something not quite right, so it's back to the old keyboard for more edits and revisions. In the meantime, I'm also working on a "Spectreman" and a "Black Beauty" fanfic. Hopefully, any new stories will be finished and posted before another five years past!

Thanks again for reading!

Arashi the Banjo Cat.


End file.
